Keeper's Keep
by xTonyaJacex
Summary: Peter has been Locked away, Kate's been dealt with, This time round everyone in the pack is still alive. Everything should be settling back into something similar to normal. Unfortunately nothing normal ever happens in Beacon Hills anymore. The arrival of an old friend to Peter sparks up a frenzy and the pack have no idea just how in over their heads they are. (DerekxOc) *SlowBurn*
1. Meetings

**Hello :) **

**So this is my very first published written story on and for the life of me I am determined to finish this story. I hope you guys enjoy it and give me your most honest opinions no matter what even if it is to tell me its crap. Criticism is a goo motivating factor for better results. I can't say I've been a Teen Wolf fan since the beginning because I just watched the series 2 months ago and since then all I have had on my mind is Teen Wolf. So if I cause distress apologies. I'm a huge fan of Derek and Stiles' characters respectively so their 2 of three cannon character faves. Peter honestly in my opinion is just misunderstood and there aren't many stories that show him love so I took initiative. My OC is mine and Mine alone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

><p>I anxiously strained my neck looking around to see if could spot her anywhere. Nope she still hadn't turned up and the movie was starting. I huffed and adjusted the grip I had on the popcorn.<p>

_Dearest Asshole of a best friend I hope he was worth the fuck you ditched me for _

_-A_

Sliding my phone back into my pocket I picked up the drink and stuck the can of coke into my pocket. I could literally feel the twitch of my eye and bulging vein on my forehead. One thing I hate the most… being ditched. Handing my ticket to the worker I winced a bit at the pity filled gaze he gave me. He must think me pathetic. After all the guy was literally 2 steps away from me when I left her that voice mail.

"Got stood up huh? Don't worry about it there are plenty more fish in the sea"

I faked a smile in reply and hastily made my way into the cinema room. He didn't know a thing. He just simply assumed I was here on a date. Maybe I should be thinking it was nice that he assumed I had enough of a social life to even HAVE a date. I mean he was probably thinking 'What else does a young women like her do on a Friday night?' Maybe I should have corrected him and said 'Oh no I didn't get stood up or anything it's just my ex best friend threatened to make me sleep outside and generally become homeless least I not come watch this stupid movie with her whilst she pinned over her ex-boyfriend who oh by the way less than 2 days ago cheated on her'

It didn't exactly highlight any good points for my ex bestie but that's alright I needed to get a new one anyway. Sucking sulkily on my straw and gulping as much Mountain dew as I could I scanned for a seat? It was pretty full tonight, which really shouldn't surprise me because it was the typical date night. All the people who had social lives were running the streets and contaminating them with their social-ness. Surprisingly the back row was empty with only one person sitting there. Honestly it didn't make sense to me because usually the back is the first aisle to be filled. ESPECIALLY on a Friday. Slowly making my way towards the back aisle I inwardly understood why everyone wanted to avoid the back row.

The guy that sat there was the epitome of Stay Away From me. He had the whole rugged bad boy dangerous look going for him. From the black leather jacket to the scruffy beard on his face. If that didn't scare you off than the scrunch of his eyebrows, the frown on his face and the glare of his eyes did. He was two seats in and was the only one in the back row. As far as I was concerned I had two options… I could pretend just like everyone else that the back row didn't exist and the man wasn't sitting there all by his lonesome or … I could go plonk myself next to him and give off the same aura of Stay Away from Me.

It was the giggling that made the choice for me. Well the giggling, the flirting and the whole lovey dovey smooch smooch the couples in the other rows were doing that made the decision. The ads and such were starting just as I sat myself down. Due to the end row seat having a suspicious white stain on it I ended up sitting next to the man. I could feel his glare on the side of my face but didn't really bother to acknowledge it. My eyes were still on the screen as I moved around in my seat to get comfy. After feeling reasonably settled I finally gave him my attention. He was still glaring, eyebrows still scrunched up and a frown still on his face. He was probably wondering what the fuck I was doing. I gave him a cheery smile and then leaned to whisper.

"Hope you don't mind"

He didn't say anything, just stared. I guess he must have thought me to be unimportant though because he just turned his head back to the screen. I continued staring at him though, taking in his profile. I won't lie from what I could tell with the dimmed lights and everything the guy looked striking. His build was simply magnificent. Strong jaw judging by the shading and shadows casted on his face. Even though the beard kind of lessened the effect. His nose was quiet sharp but it suited his face. His shoulders weren't too broad but you could tell the guy packed some muscles unless of course he was wearing a slight size too small jacket. It was nice I realised. It was different. There was nothing similar or familiar about the situation, the place, and the people everything was new and different. The feeling of utter content fluttered about my insides and I happily chomped on some popcorn. Facing the screen with a content smile I revelled in the feeling of unfamiliarity.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he was doing this. If he thought about it as in really thought about it, it did make sense for him to be the one babysitting the baby beta but that didn't mean he had to like it. Stiles couldn't do it because he was babysitting his coyote girlfriend who just so happened to be Derek's newly discovered cousin whose father was Derek's psychotic uncle currently locked up in a mental house for attempting to murder a teenager. How was this his life? Derek could grumble and angst all he wanted about the problems in his life but he knew it wouldn't help at all. Scott was the Alpha now. His first beta was Liam and his pack consisted of a human, Kitsune, banshee, coyote and himself. Not even in werewolf terms were they normal. Derek would be lying if he said that he could never tell when his face was all scrunched up and 'sour' looking. He knew exactly what kind of image he portrayed and he liked it. People gave him clearance and space. They didn't approach him to make meaningless small talk. He liked being intimidating even found it to be a great laugh… inwardly of course.<p>

He was startled out of his thoughts when the endless nudging of his arm occurred. He looked at the figure that was seated beside him and wanted to groan. He wore loose faded blue denim jeans that looked to be in danger of falling down. His feet were draped over the arm rest of the movie theatre chairs despite the fact it wasn't approved of and his ragged looking converse covered feet waved itself around in the air. He had on a hoodie that looked to be 2 sizes too large from him that was grey in colour and was simply plain. His choice in clothing only made him look drowned and scrawny, borderline frail. To top of the look the boy also wore a baseball cap that was blue in colour and looked worn out from years of use. From what he could tell the kid also had dark hair and a slightly feminine face. Poor kid must get bullied.

"Want some popcorn?"

Even his voice was slightly too soft for a guy. If Derek was to take a guess he would say the kid was around 16 or 17 and was one of those unfortunate guys when it came to puberty. Instead of answering the kid Derek just turned his head back to the screen and was preparing to go back into his thoughts. He snuck a glance over at the assignment he was given and tried not to huff out in agitation.

Liam seemed to have been fine. His arm draped casually around the back of the girls arm and her head was resting on his shoulder. They were chuckling at the film. Admittedly he had no idea what the hell was happening in the film, too caught up in his own thoughts to really care. All he knew was that it was another one of those sappy Romantic Comedies that couples liked to go watch together. He still couldn't believe he was wasting his Friday here. So what if the full moon was tomorrow and Liam was still wary about the whole werewolf thing. Scott bit him so it should be his problem not Derek's. Yet somehow Derek still found himself playing babysitter and butler. Maybe it was more because he was so intimidating. He was desperately trying not to grin at the fact that Liam still twitched in fear when they were alone. Watching the kid start to softly stroke the arm of the girl Derek tried really hard not to feel like a creeper. The movie was 20 minutes in when he felt and was distracted by the constant shifting and twitching of the kid next to him.

Derek didn't know why the kid decided he was joyful enough to sit next to. There was a reason Derek scared of everyone who wanted the back row seats. Partly because he enjoyed it and partly because he could. He wasn't sure if Liam knew Scott sent him to babysit him but either way he wasn't too freaked if the kid threw a tantrum. It would be Scott's problem not his, he was just following the Alpha's orders. It didn't bother him that he wasn't Alpha anymore, in all honestly he enjoyed the lack of pressure to care for the pack. As being just another wolf in the pack he didn't have to worry constantly about the pack staying low and such. That was now Scott's job. No more life or death decisions placed solely on his shoulders. Nope not anymore. Now he just had to make sure they trained and played advisor to all of Scott's (although Stiles majority of the time asks) questions on all things werewolf. Even then though he can't really help out so much because he was never trained to be Alpha. That was Laura. Peter had all the information they could possibly need but he was a no go because he tried to kill Scott. Even then the chances of them actually getting a straight answer out of him was slim.

The shuffling hadn't stopped and was beginning to annoy him just as much as when Stiles did it. Although with Stiles one look usually had him freezing like a Popsicle. He already gave him a pointed stare yet obviously that got ignored. Gritting his teeth he glared harder and managed a "stop" Through his teeth.

The teen froze and looked up at him with a blank face before moving again anyway but this time having his legs planted firmly on the ground and his arms folded on his chest. Satisfied Derek checked to see if Liam was still alright only to hear the incessant tapping and bouncing of the kid's leg.

Letting out a low growl he gripped the kid's leg slightly tight to stop it. The shadows from the screen made the kids features impossible to really make out but he could see the sheepish grin by the teeth shining due to the light of the screen.

"Ugh I'm sorry alright it's just…. This movie is so shit I'm at the verge of throwing up from the stench"

Derek just stares. The kid takes that as an invitation for conversation and adjusts himself so he's facing him and starts to whisper madly. It really wasn't an invitation.

"We all understand the plot to every Romance movie. Girl meets guy they fall in love tumble through some issues have their woe is me moments and then they MAGICALLY sort their shit out and the movie ends with I love you and let's get hitched endings" He flopped back into his chair after his rant and just seemed so pained.

"I hate movies like these. They just piss me off. What pisses me off more is being privy to watching horny teens and such watch them as well"

Derek really didn't ask.

Derek doesn't know why or how but he finds himself already halfway through the movie and still Listening to the kid. The kid had been blabbering away since he proclaimed his dislike for romance films and Derek had found himself learning more about the stranger than he thought he would.

The kid hates romantic films. The kid hates the idea of romance. The kid hates seeing couples. The kid doesn't believe in such things like happy endings. The kid also hates friends who threaten people to see movies with them but then ditch them for a cheating ex-boyfriend.

Derek is sure the kid prattled on some more about how crappy the filming was and the horrible acting and portrayal of characters. Not to mention that as far as Derek can remember the kid had pointed out 5 film mistakes that show crappy editing.

It had finally gotten to that climatic part of the film. That it moment where the couple realises they've been stupid and are going to fix everything. Derek is slightly amazed at the fact that he hasn't once felt the urge to stomp out of the theatre and ignore his assignment. He checks with Liam once more like he has been doing the whole time to see him and the girl in the same positions. Leaning back and relaxing his shoulders a bit he prepares to get his ears talked of some more by the kid because despite how annoying it is it really is helping him past the time.

It takes a while but Derek notices the silence. When he turns to face the kid he finds him staring at a couple one row in front. He had stopped eating his popcorn and seemed to be shaking his head slowly. Derek couldn't understand why. He was pretty sure the kid didn't know who they were and the couple seemed too distracted with each other to really notice anything else. It was honestly a shock to both him and the kid when he asks what's bugging him.

The teen looks at him and he could see a frown on their face. Shoving a bit more popcorn into his mouth he sighs a little sadly.

"It's just that…. The guy has no idea what's waiting for him"

Raising his eyebrows in obvious question he waits for him to elaborate.

"That couple you look at them and you think they're smitten and probably going to get hitched and have as many babies as they can before they die old. Well that's where you're wrong"

Admittedly Derek has no care for the couple but he is curious as to what the kid has to say. Grudgingly Derek admits that the kid had interesting opinions….. But never would you hear him say that out loud.

"How can you tell" He grunts at the kid. Honestly just humouring him.

The kid kind of frowns at him and takes a sip at his drink once more before his lips tighten into what could be described as disgust.

"I stood behind them in the snack cue. The guy is cheating, he has a girl on the side and has been playing her off as his mom texting him. Not to mention he full out ogles anything that wears a skirt. I got to admit that he's pretty good at covering his tracks. Only sneaking an ogle when the girlfriends in deep conversation with someone else. The jokes on him though because his girlfriend knows and is planning some major revenge. This movie outing of theirs is sort of like a 'thanks for the memories' thing before she dishes him the pain"

The kid goes on explaining, predicting and such everyone in the theatre. At first Derek really just though it amusing until the kid starts to tell him HOW he knew all that. The more the kid explains the more obvious everything becomes. Derek understands that the married couple to the left 4 rows down were happily married because of the subtle ways they would touch each other and offer support in minor gestures. How the twenty something year old in the 3rd row is trying to figure out how to propose to his girlfriend and is really trying to distract himself from chickening out.

There's more but Derek is starting to be suspicious of the kid. How can he know so much about people he has never even met? Derek starts to really observe and scout out the kid. He even tries to sort through all the weird scents the kid harbours. Which mind you was very irritatingly hard.

Before Derek realises it the credits are rolling and he hadn't even been able to scent the kid. Startled from his concentration he jumps to asses where Liam and his date are, accidently surprising the kid. Having spotted Liam and the girl still seated and laughing he let out a huff and let his usual scowl grace his face.

"Oof! Geez dude where's the fire"

Derek's shoulders automatically tensed at the word fire. Inwardly shaking off his aversion to the word he turned to the suspicious kid. No he did not blanch at how tangled the kid looked. No he did not think it was comical and reminded him of Stiles. No he did not want to grin.

"You need help?" He offered. Voice still gruff and intimidating.

"Nope I'm good just knocked of my hat. Could you get that for me?"

Rolling his eyes Derek reached over for the blue cap that managed to land at his feet. He could hear the strange kid grumbling about how much of a klutz he was.

"Thanks mate"

Derek just stared. It was too dark in the cinema to have really looked at the kid but now that the lights were on he could see just fine. What he saw made him grateful at the fact that he never directly addressed the kid out loud.

What he had thought to have been scrawny teenager with a favouritism to baggy clothes was in fact someone not so much younger then himself. They had eyes similar to that of a doe which shone a brilliant honey brown colour. Looking into them made Derek feel as if he was in the warm summer season with the feeling of sweet relief and relaxation. Those eyes were framed with dark thick lashes which only made the colour stand out more. Skin that looked to be the milkiest creamy white he had ever encountered and was clear and soft at the sight accompanied by lips ,the colour a soft pink, plump and pouty. High cheek bones and a modest sized nose.

Derek was entranced by such a sight but did not show it at all on his face. His attention to busy with the locks that tumbled and looked messed from where the stranger had stuffed it under the cap.

Hair a rich Dark almost Black Brown unfurled and fell in curls and waves. The glorious locks ended just above the chest and framed its owner's face generously giving them a slight youthful innocent look. Derek couldn't believe that this entire time he couldn't even sense both as a human and as a werewolf that the strange kid was in fact a young women few years his younger.

As she reached to take her worn cap from his hands he noted how feminine and slim her fingers were. She was a modest height or at least just right for someone of her stature. She just reached under his nose and had to tilt back her head to look him in the eyes. Taking in her entire profile Derek would go as far as to say she looked like a blast from the past.

Despite her looks as soon as her cap is placed on her head she hastily tucks in majority of her hair under the worn thing. The cap hides her face and conceals her beauty. Her clothing extremely baggy on her frame giving her a bulky pudgy look with little to steal from. Her entire demeanor changed and if Derek had not just spent an entire movie with her he would have never even thought to acknowledge her presence at all. She made it easy to ignore her unless she initiated or deliberately brought about attention towards her person. For that Derek could admire.

She turned to him and gave him a grateful smile, collected her discarded rubbish and made a move to leave. Derek had taken note of Liam and his date getting ready to leave as well still blissfully ignorant of everything around them. It wasn't till he heard a throat being cleared that he turned away and took note that the strange girl was standing there looking reluctant. Raising his eyebrows and giving her a curious expression he waited for her to voice what she wanted.

"I know honestly that it's not any of my business and I probably annoyed you enough with my babbles for the night but…" She had trailed of and he noticed that her gaze had shifted to Liam and his date. Derek's stance changed slightly waiting to hear and see if she would be a threat towards his pack mate. His muscles tensed and his eyes focused solely on the girl as she gazed at Liam. She looked reluctant, accepting, annoyed as well as disgusted. The wolf in him wanted to flash his fangs at her but then he noticed that she was directing her gaze at Liam's date.

"He certainly looks like a nice kid. Charming and goofy. I won't try and guess your relation to him but you obviously care about him if you're willing to stalk him through a Romantic Comedy on a Friday night without any plans. Especially when you look the way you do" Derek ignored that last bit.

"Anyway basically he looks like a good kid and despite your whole mafia mobster attitude you're a pretty cool Dude so I'm telling you this as a favor. That girl is in no way what she seems"

Derek immediately looked over at Liam and his date. The girl didn't seem like much of a threat. When Derek first saw her she reminded him of a mixed version of Lydia and Allison. Her fashion sense and feisty attitude similar to Lydia and her aura of innocence and butterflies similar to Allison. If he thought about it that last bit may be more or less the reason Scott was okay with Liam taking the girl out. Derek tried not to feel the dread of it being a repeat of history and hoped the girl wasn't some secret Hunter who had a crazy aunt and grandfather.

"How" was all he responded with to the strange girl taking note of how serious she looked?

She had a slight frown on her face and her eyes were darting up and down Liam's date. Derek realised she was analysing and reading the girl just like she had been with everyone else in the cinema.

"She smiles too much. Her fingers twitch every time he touches her and her eyes turn cold when he's not looking. During the movie she was too still and constantly turned her head to survey the room one too many times. Her laugh is a tad to light and despite the fact their holding hands she makes sure there is a certain space between them. She has a scar somewhere near her collarbone implying that however she got it has some reason for her actions"

Derek was now looking at the strange girl he had sat beside curious more so then before. He wanted to ask how she can tell those stuff but stubbornly remained silent. He let the silence hang waiting to see if she would add more.

"She doesn't actually like that kid and is probably using him to get to something" The strange girl concluded.

"Why should I believe what you say? For all I know you could be just as bad as her" Derek replied

Together they watched Liam and the girl laugh and talk, making their way towards the exit until it was just Derek and the strange Female. She gave Derek an amused smile and let out a slight huff.

"Call it a favour. An apology even for spoiling your night. The warning is yours to do with what you like, I just thought that someone such as yourself wouldn't like to see a kid like that know what a broken heart feels like" having said that she made her way out whistling a tune he didn't know.

"You never told me your name" He impulsively called out. Derek cursed up a storm within his mind.

She simply lifted a hand as if waving away his comment like an annoying fly.

"If we ever meet again Green Eyes I'll be sure to leave a number in addition"

Just like that the stranger was gone. Steadily making his way out he scanned the place for a sign of the strange girl and his pack mate. Not finding her he looked for his assignment and studied them from afar. Derek would have thought them to have been just another bunch of love-struck teenagers. Of course that would have been if he didn't know one was a dangerous and freshly turned Beta werewolf with anger issues. No matter how he tried after the girl had analysed Liam's date he noticed it all. The way she would grimace just the tiniest when Liam would touch her and the stone cold gaze she had when she thought no one was looking.

So maybe it could be a false alarm but Derek wasn't going to take any chances. Later that night when he talked to Scott he mentioned his uneasiness about the girl and opinions on her not being entirely what she seems. Derek was glad it was just Scott he had managed to reach and that he was not with his attached limb by the name of Stiles. Stiles would have demanded evidence, signs and reasons which would have meant Derek would have to tell them about the strange girl who sat beside him. Scott trusted Derek when it came to the safety of each member of the Pack, if Derek was uneasy then Scott would trust it was for a reason. Hanging up, Derek contemplated and played with his reasoning's for not mentioning the strange girl. In the end he still had no idea why he wanted her to remain a secret. The chances of the two ever meeting was close to none. So Derek locked away the encounter in the back of his mind and focused more on what his plans for the next day would consist of.

Any thoughts of the strange girl he met were pushed to the back of his mind and wouldn't be brought back up until another time.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys this is the first chapter for Keeper's Keep. The title isn't all that satisfying for me so the further along we get into the story I'll happily accept any suggestions you have :). Tell me what you thought I don't mind flames because at least you read it. Oh and if you don't think I'm doing justice to the characters just let me know. Also If the way I wrote Derek's point of view was confusing tell me please so I can adjust it accordingly.<strong>

**Thank you for your time x **


	2. 4 weeks Later

**Hey :)**

**Thank you everyone who has followed and read this story. This chapter is more or less is just so readers can get more of a feel for my OC's character. The purpose is so you can draw conclusions on how she is towards people she cares about because it's going to be a main personality trait of hers. If it's confusing or you want me too elaborate on things just let me know. I'll explain as much as I can without revealing the plot and spoiling it for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 WEEKS LATER <strong>

The slamming of the door did little to deter Araiya from her breakfast as she continued to spoon her porridge into her mouth. Her eyes seemingly distracted by the book opened on the table following the lines full of words describing the adventure documented. It had been 4 weeks since Beth had left her to her lonesome at the movies. As it turned out Araiya should be a seer with how accurate she was on her guesses of where her friend had been. Yes she said Friend because as soon as she had confirmed her suspicions Elizabeth Murdock had been denounced as her Best Friend and was now in all ways and purposes just a friend to Araiya. Some may think it Harsh but Araiya feels that such an action is justifiable.

When Beth had re-entered the Kitchen with a pinched and annoyed expression marring her pretty face Araiya played blind. The silence in the kitchen only being interrupted by the clinking of Araiya's spoon into her bowl. The piercing stare she felt from Beth did little to deter her. It was as Araiya was wiping her mouth of her finished breakfast and making her way to rinse her dishes that Beth had snapped.

"Are you for real Rai?" Beth all but yelled

"Well every morning I seem to experience pain from tripping over my sheets and occasionally I bleed red blood when I get small cuts and such so… yeah ... I think I might be real on some level"

Beth was not amused by her friend's response. Araiya and Elizabeth had been friends for 5 years having run into each other in a coffee shop. They had become friends after bonding over spilt coffee and the occasional run in's. It wasn't until Beth had been an unfortunate victim of a robbery that they became best friends. Araiya was a good friend if by the way she had caught the robber had been evidence. They had split ways in their 3rd year of friendship but had still kept up contact. Beth had moved to Beacon hills 1 year ago and lived on the outskirts of the town's border. She was fortunate to be far enough out that none of the killings and animal attacks had happened near her area…..so far at least. So when Araiya spoke of her intentions of heading to Beacon Hills Beth was ecstatic to see her friend again in the flesh. Although all excitement dwindled a week later when Beth's boyfriend had been ousted as a cheater.

Araiya and Ryan were very cordial with each other upon introduction. Evidently it was obvious that Araiya thought very little of Ryan if her blunt and dry humoured conversations with him were to go by. So when Beth was found in tears after walking in on Ryan and the slut he was banging, Araiya was quick to hunt down the sleazy bastard. Knowing how much Araiya hated sappy chick flicks and cliché moments Beth felt ever so grateful for having a friend as good as Rai. It was on the 4th day of her heartbreak that she had convinced Araiya to see a new romantic movie that was out. She was all set to enjoy another day with her friend and was on her way to meet her at the movies when she was visited by Ryan.

Beth had never seen Ryan so broken looking and pitiful. He had dark circles under his eyes and greasy hair. He had the stench of alcohol clinging to him as well as the faint smell of smoke and cigarettes. She had screamed at him, cried, yelled for him to leave and that he was not welcomed in her home. It was when he had cried himself and got down on his knees begging her to forgive him. Blubbering out confessions of love, guilt and remorse. Somehow it lead to him and her tangled in her sheets just as before and Beth couldn't find it in her to tell him to leave. She unfortunately loved Ryan and her heart was willing to forgive him.

When Araiya came home she never said anything. She just grabbed herself some junk food from the cabinets and made her way to her room.

Beth feared how Rai would react. How would she respond to the fact that Ryan had earned Beth's forgiveness? After the first 4 days Beth relaxed and believed everything would be fine. Raiya acted as if Ryan never existed, like it was just Beth and her who lived in the house. Beth thought that everything would be okay. How foolish she was.

On the 5th day when Araiya came out of her room for lunch she took note that Ryan was nowhere to be seen in the room. She had turned to Beth and told her straight to the point that she in no way supported Beth and Ryan's relationship. If Beth continues to be with Ryan then so be it but that in no way means that Raiya will treat him as a human like before. Araiya was going to leave and go stay in her relative's home instead of spending it with Beth and for some reason Beth didn't want that. She felt something within her screaming and crying for Araiya not to leave her. So Araiya stayed due to the pleas of Beth.

"Rai I understand you don't like Ryan and I being together but you have to understand that I love him" Beth ignored the slight twinge her mind gave at the word love.

Araiya rolled her eyes and proceeded to pack away her now clean dish.

"Oh I understand completely. Just because I understand though, doesn't mean that I have to agree. Ryan is an A grade Asshole with a stick so far up his ass I'm surprised he's even straight and not humping every guy he sees"

"He made a mistake and he learnt his lesson" Beth ignored the bitter taste the words left as she said them. Something in the back of her mind screamed but she waved it of as a headache.

"I spelt Asshole wrong on my spelling test in 6th grade and received an F. I learnt my lesson then. Asshole is spelt WITHOUT a W. You see Beth Despite the word being corrected Asshole is still pronounced as Asshole"

"Rai I love him and I love you as well. I hate all the conflict and I talked to Ryan and we both decided that we need time to work out everything"

Araiya turned to Beth with a smile so wide her cheeks looked to be in pain.

"Great I'll help the bastard pack. As long as he leaves I don't care what happens to him"

Beth rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I'm going with him"

That made Araiya freeze. She looked at Beth in confusion and something else. Beth didn't know why but she felt a cold shiver ripple through her. The weird headache at the back of her mind became stronger and she felt like something was digging into her brain until not even a second later it was gone…. Just like the unknown look Rai had.

"What do you mean?" Raiya asked voice slightly airy from exasperation or relief Beth didn't know.

"Ryan said that if we really want to work through this it would be best done where it's just the two of us. So were going to head to Vegas for a couple of weeks just to have some time to ourselves"

From the blank mask on Araiya's face Beth knew she was far from happy and more or less directly on angry.

"He said that a few weeks with just the two of us will allow us to work through our issues. Also this means you won't have to worry so much about me and can do whatever it is you came here to do. Oh and this way you can have the house to yourself so you don't have to stay with your relatives. Brilliant right!?" Beth voiced enthusiastically and hopefully.

"Mmhm… Ryan is just a genius. You do realise that all kinds of shit happens in Vegas right. Hell my Parents got married in Vegas Beth. Vegas is not a place couples go to sort their shit out. Vegas is where single people go to get married to strangers, rich people gamble their fortune and all kinds of other crap. There is a reason why the saying is 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'."

The amount of anger on Araiya's face at that point made Beth squirm. She had never seen her friend so angry before no…. not angry, Furious. Araiya was Furious with Beth for wanting to go away and work things out with Ryan. Ryan had told her that Araiya would be like this. He had told Beth that Raiya would want them to not work out and that Rai was trying to get Beth to hate him. Ryan had told Beth that Raiya hated him and that hurt Beth. Beth loves Ryan, Ryan loves Beth. He just made a mistake why can't Raiya support her. Beth's headache was hurting like a full on Bitch. Tears gathered in Beth's eyes from the frustration and the screaming pain at the back of her mind.

"I love him. I love Ryan. I want to work it out with Ryan and if you can't support me then okay"

Araiya was silent when she saw the tears. She didn't say anything at all. She didn't wrap her arms around Beth like she did when she found her crying over Ryan for cheating. Araiya just stood back and looked at the young women she befriended 5 years ago. Sighing to herself Araiya turned back to the fridge and reached for a beer. Popping the cap and taking a long gulp she turned back and faced her friend.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"3 days from now on Tuesday. We'll be leaving in the afternoon" Beth spoke. Her words relieved and her mind at ease. She wasn't losing a friend. Araiya understands.

"I'll stay at a hotel until you leave so you guys can spend your last 3 days in Beacon hills together. I'll keep watch on the house whilst you're gone. Do you know when you'll be back?" Beth shook her head.

"I'll take care of it until you come back" Rai skulled back the rest of her beer and chucked the empty bottle in the recycle. She made her way to leave but paused at the door.

"Beth"

Beth looked at Araiya's blank face and the utmost serious expression reflected in her eyes.

"When Ryan hurts you again. When he makes you cry I promise you I will kill him"

Beth felt her breath catch in her throat, her heart pounded wildly against her chest and the cold settled into her bones. Raiya was serious she never made promises she couldn't keep. Something in Beth wanted to cry and scream for her friend because Araiya cared so much she would actually commit murder for Beth.

"You loving him won't matter to me Beth because nobody hurts people I care about. I will kill him, even if we won't be friends anymore after that. If you can't forgive me for that and hate me then so be it"

Having said that Araiya left back into her room and packed her bags ready to stay in a nearby hotel.

Despite the yearning for her friend to come back into the room and the urge to cry Beth stood there in the kitchen alone. The knowledge of what Araiya was willing to do for Beth made her want to scream. She didn't know if that was good or bad but she wanted to scream. She could feel it trying to escape the confines of her throat.

When Beth left the Kitchen it was in Silence.

Ariaya's Pov

Beth and Ryan left yesterday. That I know for a fact because she sent me a text with a picture of her and Ryan seated ready for lift off attached. If I sent back a picture of me burning the sheets ,which Beth had cried for me to get rid of after walking in on Ryan and the whore, attached with a sign that read 'Used and Abused Bleach couldn't save me'. If they saw it or not I will never know.

Walking around the empty house making sure things were nice and clean ready for whenever Beth came home, I locked up and then made my way out.

I didn't lie when I told Beth I had relatives in Beacon Hills. She just assumed they were living. I couldn't exactly blame her because from all the times we spoke I always avoided talking about my family. She probably thought there was bad blood between us or some sort but evidently she was wrong. Well partially wrong.

Beacon Hills was home to my Great Aunt Augusta. She was the only sibling to my grandfather and was his precious little sister. When we heard of her death it was quite a shock. All my cousins and siblings had known Great Aunt Augusta. We spent the summers with her on occasion. Out of all of us I would say I knew her better the most. She took me in when I was 13 and I had spent years with her before I left Beacon hills. She was one of my favourite people in the world. To hear she had passed away New Years in 2011 and the fact that no one in the family had any knowledge of the fact resulted in a lot of angry family members.

The news only reached us when a family friend reported about all the strange killings and deaths that occurred in Beacon Hills. He talked of how much the crime rate had risen in a year. When my uncle had called Aunt Augusta he was told the call wouldn't connect. In confusion he had contacted the Sheriff's station to see if they had any idea why she wouldn't pick up. To hear that she was too busy sleeping 6 feet underground was not pleasant. Uncle Ricardo had been so furious that day and in such a state of shock.

I know what you're thinking. How could no one in the family know she was dead if she was so much of a favourite?

My Grandparents had 6 children. Their eldest were twins and were both boys. They went onto have 2 girls and 2 more boys. After their children had all fled the nest and created their own lives my grandparents had decided to travel the world. They would send postcards and such until a year ago they sent one which said

_'Searching for Paradise. Don't worry. Lots of love always xoxo'_

An average normal family would have panicked and worried but not mine. We accepted that two the oldies wanted to explore and if they wanted to search for paradise who were we to stop them. My twin Uncles lived in two different parts of America. Uncle Ricardo resided in New York whilst his Twin, Uncle Mikael, was living it up in Florida. I had one Aunt in Australia with her own family, Aunt Jeanne last I heard resided in Colorado and Uncle Boston lived in seclusion in Kansas. My own Parents travelled just as much as Nana and Papa. My cousins were pretty much scattered as well.

Now that I thought about the only relatives I constantly saw and kept contact with and actually knew had a house in which they lived in were my two younger cousins and my own younger brother. Actually acknowledging how spread out my family was and how out of sync we were, I realised just how bad it really was.

Anyway no one had known Aunt Augusta died because no one was really anywhere near Beacon Hills to check up on her or assumed someone else in the family had. No one kept in contact besides the odd letter or random 3 minute phone calls saying 'I'm Alive' or 'Still not dead'.

Only Uncle Ricardo had the emergency numbers of everyone in the family. When I awoke to my phone with a text message stating a group skype call from Uncle Ricardo it had me worried.

(I was in Arizona at the time.)

Seeing all my families' faces after years of not seeing each other was shocking and left a heavy weight in my chest. I had noticed how it was only the grandchildren present for the group call minus my oldest brother. Apposed to how normal families would greet each other after years of never seeing each other, the group call was strictly formal. Uncle Ricardo relayed the news and spoke of how Aunt Augusta had already been buried. He told us of his plans for a formal gathering in respect for her memory that would take place sometime within the year when he manages to track down the most elusive members of our family. After signing off with everyone without so much saying anything to one another I shut down my laptop and let out my sobs.

The next morning I received a text from Uncle Ricardo instructing me to go to Beacon Hills and clean up the mess it had become. I didn't complain because it was logical and made sense. I was closes to Beacon Hills. I had spent the most time there and was closest to Augusta. I had a life there before I left and people I knew back then were most likely still there. 10 minutes had me back on the road on my way to stay with Beth.

It'd soon be 7 Weeks since I arrived in Beacon Hills and I had yet to even emerge myself back into the town. Too caught up in the Drama that was Beth and her problems. I wasn't worried about when the gathering would be held because I knew Uncle Ricardo wouldn't start anything until he had an idea of where Nana and Papa are. No one knew where they went off together to so the deadline was non-existent.

If I were to be honest with myself I would acknowledge that I was just stalling. I didn't want to be reminded of all the places Aunt Augusta and I used to frequent didn't want to remember what I had forgotten.

Gripping the handles too my 1953 BMW R25/2 classic German motorcycle I revved the engine before adjusting the one bag that held all I owned. Taking of and riding my way through the dark of the town I made my way to the mansion and prepared myself for the onslaught of memories.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter there was no Derek and the gang in this chapter but as I stated before this was more or less suppose to be about Araiya only. Anyway let me know your thoughts :)<strong>

**Thanx**


	3. Sheriff

**Hi :)**

**The gang turn up in this chapter and Araiya's character exposes more insight to her personality and main character quirks. Also I reveal a couple of ways Araiya gets mixed up with the gang and such. **

**Anyway please enjoy!x**

* * *

><p>Stiles had been tapping and bouncing his leg excessively for the past 13 minutes in his jeep.<p>

14 minutes now.

He was jittery and his nerves were racked whilst his hands felt clammy. You would think that after everything he had been through he'd feel less nervous and more collected. After all he's dealt with Werewolves, hunters, Nogitsunes, Banshee's even a Dead pool, a teenaged witch who is after the heart of his best friend because he is the freaking potion x to her powepuff girl recipe should not be as frightening as it is.

A small part of Stiles wanted to blame Liam (the newly made baby Beta) for all the trouble the pack was facing with the witch but Stiles knew that would just be him being mean. How was Liam supposed to know that the first girl who had ever shown interest in him was really a psycho witch who needed the heart of a True Alpha to resurrect the life force of her deceased Wendigo boyfriend?

Admittedly before the girl turned out to be a witch Stiles would have never cared about her and Liam. The kid deserved some attention from the opposite sex after being turned into a werewolf in order to continue living instead of becoming a pancake on the sidewalk. After surviving that thrilling moment Liam also had to come to terms with the fact that now he had to spend the rest of his life trying to survive and avoid dying from Hunters and such.

He lived through one Death situation only to be thrown into the hot pan.

Irony was certainly a bitch.

"Would you stop that you're making me nauseous" Lydia snapped at him

The two of them were currently staking out the spot in which they were to trap the witch. Scott, Derek and Liam were going to lead her to this spot then Lydia and Stiles would trap her with some ancient magical rune Deaton had shown them to draw. The purpose of the rune was to keep her in one place and contain any and all powers she may have.

Apparently J.K had it wrong witches didn't need wands.

"Oh am I? I'm sorry but the fact that there's a crazy witch after the heart of my best friend has me too worried to sit daintily and pretty" Stiles unintentionally snapped. The glare he received from Lydia in return was totally earned but he couldn't find it in him to care. Stiles has been feeling anxious and full of nothing but anticipation for the past 7 weeks.

At first he just assumed he was nervous about spending another weekend in trouble with his dad but then that passed and the feeling was still there. Then he assumed it was the fact that there was going to be a full moon and he was worried about Malia.

That passed and the feeling was still there.

2 weeks since the Saturday of the full moon Derek had finally clued Stiles in on his suspicions of the Girl who had charmed her way into Liam's life. Originally a bit peeved that Derek had kept such information from him he became irritated beyond universal at the fact that Scott didn't even mention that fact as well.

Stiles thought that this was it. This was why he had felt the jitters and the never ending anxiety that was doubled by his ADHD making him a torment to be around for too long. Malia had tried to help him by tiring him out….. Not that he didn't treasure those moments but both can positively report back that neither are suffering from sexual frustration.

"God what is with you? You've been weird for weeks now" Lydia snapped at him right back.

"Gaaah! I don't know I feel like something big is in the mix. As in the Joker is soon going to be attacking Gotham again big. I've tried and thought of everything that could possibly be racking up my nerves but nothing is making it go away. I haven't been able to properly focus for weeks and- aargh" In a bout of frustration Stiles punched the steering wheel. He could feel the concern Lydia felt for him as she worriedly took in how tired and twitchy he was.

"Stiles why didn't you say something"

Stiles knew exactly what she was thinking. She was worried he was still suffering from the possession of the Nogitsune. Worried that he was going to lose it. Worried that they hadn't really saved him and he was losing his sanity again. That he was being consumed by the guilt the Nogitsune left him to deal with.

The arrival of the gang had Stiles letting out a relieved sigh.

"Their ready" was all he said. He ignored the way Lydia glared at him her eyes promising him that this conversation was not over. From there they both got out of Stile's jeep and hid amongst the trees in the dark.

After successfully trapping the witch they interrogated her on why she specifically targeted Scott. They listened to her sob story, her hatred of werewolves and her promise of retribution should they let her go. Stiles could see the turmoil in Scott's eyes and the indecision he was facing. He didn't want to kill her but she was promising to kill more people. From the look in Scott's eyes Stiles knew that Scott sympathised with her cause.

So what if Stiles had made the decision for him. So what if Stiles had recited an ancient and old ritual that banished people to a void of nothing. There was no love lost and everyone was still alive. His friends were still alive and his friend did not have to take the life of someone he considered misguided.

Scott didn't say thank you. Stiles didn't expect him too. He ignored the fact that Lydia had her eyes intently focused on him alone and that she looked wary and cautious. That she looked at him as if he was a mysterious object that had once looked so predictable. Derek did nothing but turn around to make his way back out of the woods. Liam had been injured and wasn't present to witness Stiles get rid of their problem.

As they all silently made their way home the 4 of them lost themselves in their thoughts. Thoughts of how different they have grown in the past year. Thoughts on what they had gained and what they had lost.

Stiles was so lost in his thoughts that when the sound of a motorcycle hummed throughout the woods, lifted the weight on his chest and relieved the tension that had settled into his shoulders, he didn't notice.

He simply went home after dropping Lydia off at her own home and snuggled into bed beside his girlfriend. Thoughts of how he had to explain all of tonight's events to his worrisome Dad in the morning were pushed to the back of his mind as he revelled in the embrace of his Girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Deputy Parish was in his own opinion a pretty easy going guy. After being told that his name was on a list for a dead pool for supernatural creatures, he had reacted quite calmly. When he was lit and burned to death by a fellow worker for money and walked out unscathed, he calmly dealt with the issue. Having to go to Mexico and have a shootout with a bunch of Hunter's, werewolves and a couple of teens wasn't as freaky and weird at the time.<p>

So it did feel just a tad strange to for him to be going about his day as if nothing had happen. Mexico felt like a dream the only proof he had that it wasn't, was the scratches he had received and the absence of his murderer. Yes murderer because for all that had been done Deputy Parish is sure that he was dead if only for a second.

Life being ended in Flames by his very own partner all for money.

Still Deputy Parish made his way to the station ready for another day of work. A part of him felt at ease with the fact that the Sheriff was in the same boat as himself and that they could work together when their presented with bizarre cases that never add up. Knowing that it was due to supernatural causes was better than having no idea at all.

Deputy Parish was expecting it to be just another day at the station like every other day. He was expecting to walk through the station doors pass out his casual greetings to his colleagues and settle behind his desk. At his desk he would sort through paperwork and files for recent cases in Beacon Hills. He'd separate the cases that seemed to have more supernatural signs than the others for the Sheriff and himself to sort through together. He'd answer phone calls and continue to do so until he is called for duty or it's his lunch break.

Only contrary to his expectations today seem to have started differently.

When Deputy Parish walked through the station doors he was greeted with a frustrated Holly. Holly was in charge of the front desk. She hadn't been working at the station for long. Actually majority of the people were new to the station. After all the crime rates had increased and the amount of times shooting and bombs had gone off in the station it was expected that the number of officers would decrease. Some having died in service, some having moved away for their family and themselves safety. So the station had nice amount of fresh faced officers.

Holly was red in the face and looked to have been one step from arresting the gentlemen she was in conversation with. The tension between the two was almost visible and was causing a few heads in the station to stare in curiosity.

Deputy Parrish took in the individual that was causing his colleague distress. The gentleman was dressed in worn ripped denim jeans 2 sizes too big for them. The length of the pants covered his shoes which looked like a faded pair of red converse and dragged on the ground. It probably would have fallen if it weren't for the belt that kept it securely held up. He wore Grey long sleeve that looked too long for his arms and hid his hands unless they were moving. Over the grey long sleeve he wore a black gun's an roses t-shirt that was several sizes too large. A black beanie was on his head which covered his dark brown almost black hair. He had pretty long hair that ended around his neck and curled towards the ends.

Ignoring the clear fashion disaster the guy clearly was he moved closer to hear just what he was saying to his co-worker.

"…All I'm saying is that when a dude walks in asking to see the sheriff, telling them that the sheriff is a busy guy is not cool"

"My exact words were that the sheriff is not available" Holly responded.

"Which gives me the impression that he has more important things to do than listen to what I have to say!"

"I'm sure what you have to report to the sheriff is prime priority but as the sheriff is unavailable at the moment another officer would more than happily provide you some assistance."

"But I want and need the sheriff. Only the sheriff. The sheriff is the best of the best and I will not have any other low grade cop attend to my needs. So kindly madam inform Sheriff Stilinkski he has a visitor"

It wasn't that the guy was being rude. He wasn't shouting at Holly, just speaking to her in that 'I'm right you're wrong' tone. His voice was stern and soft at the same time, like he didn't want to cause trouble but if he didn't get his way he would do just that.

Deciding to intervene Deputy Parish stepped forward and brought the strangers attention to himself. The closer he got the more he could see of the stranger. He wasn't as tall as Parish himself maybe coming up to Parish's eyes at the most.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked

The relief on Holly's face was clearly visible. When the guy had turned to Parrish he was slightly surprised.

It was not in fact a guy causing his co-worker distress but a girl.

Her expression was exasperated and she looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Yes there is in fact a problem. I need to see the Sheriff but she won't buzz me in" The girl accused.

Clearing his throat Parrish ignored his surprise and straightened and prepared to sort out the conflict.

"I'll take it from here Holly" He gave her smile and escorted the visibly annoyed female to the side.

"Are you taking me to the sheriff?" she drawled obviously knowing he wasn't

"The sheriff hasn't arrived into the station yet mam but if it is indeed urgent and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible I offer all the help I can give"

It was too late to take back what he had just said. Judging from the irritated look on her face it was also the wrong thing to say.

Sheriff Stilinski was a lot of things. First of all he was a widowed husband who loved his wife with every being of his soul. Second he was a single father to a teenage son. Thirdly he was Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

In order of importance that was what Sheriff Stilinski was.

As much as he loves his son he would be the first to admit that Stiles was a troublemaker. If he wasn't making trouble he was finding it. Sheriff Stilinski never thought the day would come where Stiles could top almost getting expelled from school for flooding the bathroom. Unfortunately he underestimated his son's skills. To find out that his son had been hiding the existence of the supernatural world from him was a blow to the gut. It was the knowledge that his Son was facing dangerous beings and being put in life threatening situations that was a blow to the heart, because the Sheriff wasn't there to protect him.

The entire time he thought Stiles was at home safe and sound, he was actually out and about at night hanging with werewolves fighting lizard monsters and hunters. Now the sheriff spends his nights battling the urges to lock away his son just so he can be assured that he was going to live.

Beacon Hills used to be that little town where all he had to deal with was punks and the occasional speeding ticket. Now the Sheriff is losing hair over cases concerning murder, missing suspects, all being left unsolved because it's by supernatural activity.

Sighing the sheriff took a couple of greedy breaths of air before he steeled himself for another day at the station. Another day of stressing over cases both normal and supernatural, over keeping his job, over worrying over his son.

Welcome to the everyday life of Sheriff Stilinski.

"…So you listen to me Pretty boy this isn't little house on prairie so cut the whole mam thing. Lord knows that I am far from a mam. Also if the Sheriff wasn't here couldn't you or your colleague have said so in the beginning that way I wouldn't have wasted 15 minutes of my life?"

What a sight to see in the morning. Sheriff Stilinski tried not to grin at the scene he walked upon. From what he could tell Parish had upset someone who wanted to see him. If the stares and the hidden amusement of his fellow officers were anything to go on, this confrontation had been going on for a while.

Parish looked flabbergasted.

The glare from Holly obviously showed she too had to deal with their morning visitor. That or her crush on Parish made her feel inclined to defend his honour.

If Parish hadn't spotted him the Sheriff would have been content to simply watch. Unfortunately Parish did spot the Sheriff and hastily made sure to inform their morning visitor.

"Sheriff Stilinski you have a visitor"

Parish then directed their morning visitor's attention to where he stood. Giving Parish an amused and reassuring smile the Sheriff waited to be informed on what exactly he was wanted for.

The morning visitor had just stared at him and batted away the pointed finger Parish had up.

"It's rude to point pretty Boy"

"Sheriff Stilinski how may I be of service?" he hid his grin at the glare Parish gave their visitor.

"How about you tell me just what happened to the upstanding service this station use to have Chief? Jeez you leave for a couple of years and you return to chaos"

Confused on what exactly their visitor was implying and the slight twinge of annoyance the Sheriff waited till they were done and asked for a name. He had more pressing matter's to attend to and a punk wasting his time was not one of them. When their visitor looked at him with an impish smile on her face and eyes that twinkled with mischief the Sheriff felt the onslaught of nostalgia.

"Ngaaw come on chief, don't tell me you've forgotten your favourite criminal? It took a lot of effort but I finally convinced my parole officer to let me come on down to for a visit"

The sheriff wasn't sure what he was feeling. He remembered that face. Those eyes back in their younger days were full of so much more. Those honey brown doe eyes always dark and dead only looking for trouble, now they stared at him with the maturity of a young and experienced women. She didn't look any different than he remembered. Maybe with fuller cheeks and hair a little longer as well as curlier. She was like a breath of fresh air for the sheriff because in his eyes Beacon hills had finally given him something normal to deal with after this onslaught of supernatural activity.

To say the Sheriff welcomed it with open arms was an understatement.

"Araiya Black, my own personal headache" He drawled.

Most would have thought he was annoyed from how he spoke but the smile on his face showed that he was anything but such. Hands on his hips and grinning at the girl in question the sheriff felt lighter and if the room looked just a tad lighter than before the sheriff wasn't going to complain.

"Don't lie chief I was the best headache you ever had"

Pulling the girl into a hug he let out a laugh. His workers must have thought it strange how friendly the Sheriff was with such a girl. It took a few seconds before the Sheriff remembered just why he would be getting strange looks from his fellow officers.

They didn't know who Araiya Black was because majority of them were fresh faced newbie officers. There would be exactly 5 people in this station who would have a slight clue of this firecracker of a girl but other than that she was just a stranger who kicked up fuss.

The Sheriff isn't worried. It would only take a few weeks before everyone in the station knew just who Araiya Black was and they would all realise that she was just as troublesome as his own kid.

That's just what Beacon Hills needed another trouble maker.

Ignoring the forsaking feeling of dread the single thought carried, the Sheriff started to inwardly pray that Araiya Black brought Beacon Hills better luck than bad.

Araiya's Pov

Hugging the sheriff helped me in a way. He was still here. He wasn't 6 feet under like great Aunt Augusta and was a familiar sight. He was the first familiar feeling I've had in so long. Pulling back from the hug I attempted to straighten out my beanie that had become crooked during our hug. Unfortunately some people have other ideas as it was suddenly yanked of my head and my locks came tumbling out. Letting out a grumbled yelp I hastily snatched it back and ignored the Sheriff's teasing smirk.

"Never ever chief would I allow my hair to grow" He mocked

Jamming my beanie on my head and ignoring the fact that hair fell freely to just below my breast, I stuck out my tongue in amusement.

"So what brings you back here? I'm sure it wasn't the sudden urge to see me" Sheriff inquired.

So he thought I knew Aunt Augusta was dead. My expression must have taken a turn for serious because his eyes hardened despite the smile on his face. Without having to tell me we made our way towards his office. Just before he closed the door I caught the glare the officer behind the desk was giving me.

What did pretty boy call her?

Holly was it?

Either way I enjoyed the wide eyes she made when I grinned at her. If my teeth seemed just a little sharper than normal nobody would believe her.

"Talk"

The rush of fond amusement made me smile at how familiar this all was. The sheriff had aged no doubt about that but it was very little. There were probably just a couple more lines on his forehead than before but other than that he looked the same. The same officer uniform only instead he had a Sheriff badge attached. Letting my smile slide of my face I leaned back into my chair and frowned. The sheriff was leaning against his desk just like he did when Aunt Augusta would turn up to bail me out. He would lean back on his desk and give me the same stern expression and nod along with the lecture Aunt Augusta gave me.

Aunt Augusta was dead. I wasn't thirteen anymore and Stilinski was now a sheriff and not a deputy. Aunt Augusta wasn't here to give me the lecture she knew I heard her practice on occasion. I wasn't going to walk out of here following behind her like a puppy. We weren't going to head out in her car and have a laugh as she told me off for getting caught and making her abandon her Sudoku puzzle.

"How was she found Chief?"

His eyes softened as realisation came upon him.

"You didn't know?"

Gulping back the pathetic sob in my throat I shook my head. The Sheriff sighed before he took a seat beside me, giving me a gentle pat on the back. Then he told me.

He spoke of how Aunt Augusta despite being healthy for her age suffered a minor stroke 4 weeks before she died of a heart attack in hospital. How when the stroke occurred she was driving and crashed into a nearby pole. How she was in a coma for 4 weeks before she had the heart attack. He told her about their attempts to contact family but their calls never connected.

"….We tried to contact relatives but no calls got through. The address book we discovered in her car looked to be out dated and we weren't sure at the time if anyone got the emails or letter's that were sent out."

There was silence, he was giving me time to process everything I had just heard. She died due to a heart attack in hospital. She suffered a stroke that caused her to crash her car. She was in a coma for 4 weeks.

I felt it then.

The burning in my chest the absolute rush of blood to my brain.

The call for slaughter within me.

_KILL… HURT … KILL …_

The jostling of my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts and the concern gaze had me cool. The sheriff was kneeling before me, when he moved I don't know when but it must have been a while ago. Flexing my fingers which had curled into a tight fist and caused my knuckles to whiten, I gave him a small nod.

"I was in Europe at the time." Sitting up straight in my seat, the sheriff must have noticed the change. If the air seemed a few degrees colder he didn't mention it. He simply stood up and leaned against his desk once more waiting to see what I would do next.

"What happened to her body" My voice was cold as hard as steel.

"She was buried in the local cemetery"

Of course she was. If no one claims a body and no body that is kin leaves direct instructions on what is to happen to said body then they bury them in the local cemetery. She didn't belong there though. She was a Black despite being casted astray. The Black Family blood ran through her veins.

"Was she alone?"

The sheriff smiled at me sadly and simply shook his head. Informing me of his presence and the locals who were familiar with Augusta. That was good. She wasn't alone. Letting out a sigh and moving so I wasn't so rigid in my seat I started to rattle out everything that needed to be attended to.

Asking the sheriff about her items and such. Finding out the outcome to her car, to the bills. Asking about the mansion.

Hearing that it was all taken care of was a shock.

"Who paid?" I asked suspicious.

"Augusta wasn't just dear to you kid" he huffed out.

The gratitude the sheriff had from me would never measure up to anything in this world.

"Your too good to us Chief" I teased earning myself a chuckle.

It took majority of the morning having been in his office since 9:00, it was now nearing 10:30. We talked about the old times. About Aunt Augusta and her old habits. We discussed the need to hear her will and the importance of sussing her properties. I took note of the piles of folders on his desk and inwardly frowned. That's right. I had forgotten Beacon Hill's had a recent crime rate increase on the 9th of January 2011.

Nine days after Aunt Augusta had passed away.

Three days after she had been buried.

"Well chief it's been nice to see your wrinkly old self but I better let you get to work" I teased him. Receiving a roll of the eyes as a reply he simply huffed out a chuckle. Standing up and straightening out my shirt, adjusting my jeans and ignoring the exasperated look on the sheriff's face.

"You still running around in nothing but denim" He groaned playfully sounding pained.

"Ngaw you know I can't live without my denim"

"Yeah … right" was all he said.

Just as I was about to exit his office he stopped me with one more question.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He looked worried for me.

"Yep. You have just got to love how paranoid Aunt Augusta was. The mansion was a right bitch in terms of security"

"You broke into your Aunt's house"

"It's not breaking an entry if you have a key"

"Right. I'll get in touch with Jeff and let him know you're in town, you sticking around for long?"

"You got it Chief. Just one question though… who's Jeff?"

"Your Aunt's lawyer. I thought you wanted to hear her will?"

"Oooh that Jeff. Nah no need I got it"

"Oh really"

"Yeah. Jeff Morgan right? Actually he was my next stop. Anyway Chief don't lose anymore hair over those cases alright. If you started balding those wrinkles would stand out more"

The sheriff just rolled his eyes at me before moving to settle behind his desk.

"Get out of here kid. You know you're welcome for dinner whenever you're available. Same address, so if you'll excuse me I have a job to do"

"Ooh Duty to your people huh. Gah you're a saint chief. We'll see about dinner though. Signing out" giving him a salute I made my way out of his office.

As I left I felt the smile slip of my face. The tightening of my lips and the boiling of my blood underneath my skin. My eyes hardened and I desperately fought the raging within my chest. Too focused on my control I didn't bother stopping to apologise to whoever I had rammed into.

Jeff Morgan better be prepared for visitors.

* * *

><p>After Araiya left Sheriff Stilinski tried to focus on his work. He was still reeling from her sudden appearance back in Beacon Hills. Last he saw of her she was nothing but a punk as kid who stuck with the wrong crowd. Oh yes he remembered her. He wasn't kidding when he called her his own personal headache. It wasn't that she caused such huge trouble that would have seen her in court. It was because she was a good kid who just had a weird choice of friends. Every 2nd Friday of the month he would meet Augusta Black and her troublemaker of a grandniece. Either because she was arrested or simply because Augusta wanted to report a few incidents to him.<p>

He had known Augusta since he himself was a teen. She was a feisty women, who did as she pleased and sometimes could be utterly bitter. Sheriff Stilinski remembered the day he got a call reporting a car crash. He remembered his despair at finding out it was in fact Augusta Black. He also remembered his anger at the time towards her family. He resented them at the time, had hated them for not being with the kind old lady that would give him and his family personally baked treats every Christmas. He handled the case and did all he could to ensure no one tried to take advantage of her property and the fact that no one had come to claim it. He battled the state that wanted claim to her house.

He did everything he could because despite not actually being Blood related to Augusta she was Family.

Now Araiya was back and suddenly the Sheriff felt unsure of his relief at her return. He hoped that nothing was wrong with anything Augusta Black had owned and dealt with because if not than he prayed for the safety of those who wronged the Black family. Augusta was a raging inferno when she was still around, and everybody in Beacon Hills during her days knew never to cross Augusta Black. Araiya was a lot like Augusta in some ways but Sheriff Stilinski knew that Araiya took more after someone else who was just as dangerous if not more. He knew because he had seen the signs in Araiya that were exactly the same as **HIM**.

"Sheriff?"

Sheriff Stilinski shook of his trepidation and looked up at Parish who looked at him questionably.

"What is it Parish?" He sighed out feeling drained.

"Scott McCall has something to report"

When Scott stepped into the room and Parish closed the door behind him the Sheriff tried not to groan. The guilty look on Scott's face made him a little nervous. What on earth had his kid and his rag tag group of friend's gotten themselves into this time.

"So…. If a missing report comes in about a Cindy Stines just to let you know she was a witch and wanted to carve out my heart so she could resurrect her dead Wendigo boyfriend but we took care of it"

Burying his face in his hands the sheriff felt the comings of a migraine.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"A witch those are a thing too!"

He and Parish said at the same time. Whereas he sounded more exasperated Parish sounded more astonished. Inwardly he huffed at just how much of a kid Parish seemed. Actually now that the Sheriff thought about it… he was possibly the oldest one in the know of all this supernatural crap.

God Araiya was right, he has gotten old.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it more insight on just how Araiya is going to be associated with the gang. I also slipped in a couple more character traits that will be a constant feature with her. Sharing your thoughts would be nice :)<strong>

**Thanx**


	4. Jeff Morgan

**Sup :)**

**So this is the next chapter. I'm kind of conflicted on this one because I'm not sure if its really going to stir up any questions or opinions. I'm also slightly worried that readers might find I'm dragging the story too slow or something. Maybe even feel I'm focusing way too much on my Oc rather than the actual Teen Wolf Characters. Point is I want to really build up to the gang and my Oc's relationships and bonding. So if this comes of as a filler chapter than apologies. Also school is starting in 3 days here in NZ Wellington so time to write will be sparse.**

** Apologies but do enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Jeff Morgan was a 65 year old man who lived on his own in an apartment not too far from the mall. In his younger years he was a highly recommended lawyer and was one of the best of the best. The more success he received led to him taking on permanent clients. One of those clients was the deceased Lady Augusta Black.<p>

Jeff let out a mournful sigh at the thought of his best client. Saying a little prayer in his head for her soul and hoping she had found peace in the afterlife.

He had just come back from his usual walk around the block, strolling about despite all the babble the locals spread about how unsafe Beacon Hills was. Jeff ignored it all because there was nothing that could be done that wasn't already being done. The FBI had been in town for a while, the sheriff was doing all he could to solve the mysteries and the amount of Lawyers that had been called in to service by grieving families was tremendous. Grieving families demanding peace of mind or justice in the name of whoever their kin was that was forsaken.

Jeff didn't care because as far as he was concerned he was retired.

Augusta Black was his last client. She was his very best client and the closes thing he had to a friend. After her death work never felt the same. His clients never challenged him enough, never lit the competitive streak within him aflame. His passion for his job was buried with Augusta, and he was coping with that.

"Marge it's feeding time" Jeff called out as he closed and locked the front door to his apartment.

When there was no sound and the feeling of a strange disturbance in the air was felt, Jeff narrowed his eyes.

"Marge? It's feeding time girl"

Jeff made his way towards the living room hoping to see his only companion. He didn't get too far in the room though because he hastily had to duck in order to miss the knife flying through the air. Heart beating wildly in his chest and breath heaving, his wide eyes stared at the protruding kitchen knife in his wall that just a few seconds ago was on route to collide with his head.

"Stainless Steel, very nice. Extremely sharp too"

If Jeff was shaking he didn't notice.

Seated in his floral patterned arm chair was the accused who intended harm towards him. It was a young women in her twenties at the most. She had her legs draped over the arm rest with Marge in her lap. She stroked Marge absently as she stared up at his ceiling seemingly in a daze.

"What do you want" Jeff shouted at her.

When she looked at him, he could feel the tingling of a memory. Honey doe brown eyes hair that curled and waved. An obsession with denim. When his mind finally registered who was seated in his chair Jeff felt his anger come to life.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU HORRIBLE CHILD! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOU'RE FACE HERE"

The girl just looked at him amused. He remembered Araiya Black. The grandniece to Augusta Black who always caused mischief. Augusta was always so fond of her. During their meetings Augusta would always rant to him about the trouble Araiya got up to with that indulgent smile upon her face. Jeff remembered when he first met her. Jeff had liked her and thought the girl to be amusing if somewhat troublesome. Now Jeff was disgusted with how casually she strolled into town after not once calling her aunt.

After not even having the decency to attend Augusta's funeral.

"Shut your mouth" She spat at him.

But that didn't scare Jeff. Oh no he knew exactly how dangerous Araiya Black was. He knew of the Black Family but in this moment he did not care. He was angry and he wanted it known.

"You dare to show your face after years of absence. You have no right to break into my house"

When Marge let out a strangled cry and scratched at the hand that held her captive, Jeff didn't care. Araiya's eyes had darken almost to a complete black and knuckles whitened as she clenched her fingers and her nails dug into Marge's fur and her own palm.

"Shouting out accusation Mr Morgan will not help either of us at this time in point"

Jeff shivered at the ice cold room. His anger didn't die but it dampened just a little because despite how furious he was with the Black family. It was the Black Family and to anger them was suicide. Acknowledging Jeff's submission Araiya loosened her grip on Marge and allowed the cat to dart out of the room. She moved to sit properly, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her lap. She looked to be waiting for Jeff to either say something or take a seat.

"I'm here to discover how it is that Augusta Black's death had never reached any of the Black Family and was instead treated and thrown under the carpet like common filth in an everyday house. I am not here to listen to your opinions on myself. So if you would please enlighten me to what exactly happened to everything under Augusta Blacks name, it would be greatly appreciated"

Despite her words, Jeff could hear every bite and snarl within them. She was being polite and patient. She was controlling herself. Jeff wasn't sure if he was relieved or fearful of that prospect.

"You mean to say that no one of the Black Family knew of Augusta's passing! " He strangled out in disbelief. If his statement was confirmed than he was more fearful and angry than relieved that there was a reason for the Black family's absence at Augusta's funeral.

Araiya didn't confirm his statement just stared at him expectantly and that was all he needed. Jeff settled down into a nearby chair and prepared himself both mentally and physically for this confrontation.

"Augusta dying was unexpected and was a shock for both me and everyone who knew her. I am not sure just where she was going that day and there was nothing that gave any indication of her intentions within her vehicle. During her time in hospital I took charge of her properties until she would awake but then when her heart stopped I was informed I was no longer allowed such authority"

Jeff felt his age as he recalled the day Augusta's heart gave out. He couldn't imagine what the young women before him was feeling. Heavens knows the destruction she was capable of by herself alone. If the Black Family as whole were to be present Jeff would most likely not be standing.

"Why did you not contact Uncle Ricardo" the accusation or demand was insulting. Giving Araiya the same look she graced him with he thundered out his reply.

"He never answered. I tried everything to contact him. I even went as far as booking myself a flight to Los Angeles to ensure he got the news. Instead of being greeted by him I was faced with a Family of 4 who had no idea who Ricardo and Augusta Black were!"

When he noticed the steeled form of Araiya Jeff knew he had given insight on something what it was he didn't know. Yet he prepared himself none the less.

"Why would you go to Los Angeles" The words came out through gritted teeth.

"That's where he's based isn't it" Jeff spoke out.

The sudden launch she made out of his chair and towards his cabinets startled him. She was snarling and ripping draws open with such strength the knobs broke off. His grip on his chair tightened as his heart hammered away in fear.

He was going to die.

She was going to kill him.

Araiya had reached for the knife from earlier and pulled it out from its place in his walls. Jeff had blinked for only a second before he was held at knife point with Araiya before him. She was heaving in angry breaths was shaking with absolute fury her eyes so dark they looked obsidian and full of retribution. Her teeth had sharpened and gleamed dangerously.

"You received an update on where my Uncle is based and how to come into contact with him, every time he relocates" Jeff could only nod fearfully as she placed the tip of the knife under his chin.

The malicious smile she gave him did little to soothe him "Where is the last update"

"In the safe behind that wall" was all Jeff managed to choke out. She had flashed to where he pointed as quickly as she had before leaving Jeff to clutch at his throat grateful for the release. He watched as her shaking stopped, ignored the metal safe's door dangling uselessly from where it barely connected to the safe. It was now silent the only sound Jeff could hear was his heart somewhat calming down.

"This is updated contact information you received"

"Yes. Before I was told I was no longer allowed access over Augusta's properties"

"Who told you?"

"They never left a name. Just said that the Black family has already taken care of Augusta Blacks properties and responsibilities and that I was removed from my duty as her personal assistant"

Now Jeff was confused. Was he not removed? The daunting cackle that escaped the young women was terrifying. When she had turned to face him, holding the document in her hands, her eyes were no longer black. Her teeth didn't seem so sharp and she seemed to have reigned control once more.

"My Uncle relocated to New York. The numbers on this document are false and no one of the Black Family had removed you from your position Jefferson Morgan. Every single contact detail within this document is false"

Jeff felt his blood chill at the implications. He had been tricked and lied too. Him who was one of the best Lawyers in America whose job relied heavily on lies and tricks. Araiya had noticed his realisation and a cold cruel smile that promised pain appeared on her soft face.

"I do believe Mr Morgan you and I have work to catch up on"

If her eyes had changed to a illumine Gold, Jeff didn't care.

Someone had wronged the member of a Black family… and now they were out for blood.

* * *

><p>Araiya's Pov<p>

Within me a war had ignited. I was struggling to control them. It had been so long since the two were at odds, but with this new information they had awakened and wanted blood. The knowledge that someone had intercepted Black family mail to their associates was a huge blow. Someone had been monitoring our mail. Who knows just how many branches and facilities they had access too. I wouldn't take the risk in assuming it was just Beacon Hills they had breached. It had been 3 days since Jeff Morgan and myself had discovered the violation upon the Black family. Both of us had been rummaging through all projects that were in progress before Aunt Augusta's death.

The first day was spent inside Jeff's office sorting through all he had concerning the Black Family and their clients.

The second day was spent at the mansion where we combined all the files collected from his office with the one's Aunt Augusta had in her own.

Arriving in the mansion was painful for the both of us. I had no idea what memories were brought up for him but my own memories were overpowering. Every surface of the mansion had me pausing. I had moved in to the mansion instead of staying at Beth's. It was for the best because it was a Black Family home and a Black should live in it. Jeff had just wrapped an arm around my shoulder as if to say 'Welcome Home' before we both moved on with carting the boxes inside.

Day 3 both Jeff and I had complied up a conclusion and summary of each case before Aunt Augusta's death.

"Araiya, I believe we have qualified for a break" Jeff smiled before he made his way into the kitchen.

When I had arrived at the Mansion there was no electricity and everything was sealed tight. I wasn't joking when I told the sheriff that the house was a total bitch to get into. Even if I did have a key. There were so many security procedures. From access codes to even a blood recognition analysing test. Evidently Aunt Augusta wanted to make sure no one but a Black could access her home. Although if I thought the security measures taken to ensure the house was secure to be a total pain than getting access to her office and the files were freaking torture.

It took 4 hours to shut down every single trap and security measure. Only 3 near death situations and 5 minor injuries. Aunt Augusta had set the defence level to Maim and Dead apparently.

I could smell Jeff cooking what smelt like eggs and toasted bread. He was a good man and a loyal friend. I remembered him when Aunt Augusta and he had business to attend to and she let me tag along. He was quite awkward when it came to socialising and had at the time only focused solely on his work. He didn't have friends or family because he was an orphan.

I guess Aunt Augusta filled whatever void within him that was empty.

Standing up and making my way from behind the desk covered in boxes of files, I wandered over to the glass cabinets that had memories and such contained. There was an old picture of my Aunt Lenora and Uncle Mikael as children making silly faces. A trophy for best speller with my Uncle Boston's name carved. 3 gold medals for 3 different clubs that my Uncle Ricardo had joined. A picture of Aunt Jeanne on her prom night. Trailing my fingers a few inches from the glass I felt a sense of ease wash over me.

The war within me dampened just a little and I smiled a sad smile.

"Araiya Foods ready"

Jeff had startled me and I had stumbled into the glass cabinet. Cursing at my clumsiness I picked up the stray items that had fallen of the shelf and placed them back in place. Then I smelt the musky smell of an old room. It was the same smell Aunt Augusta's office had before Jeff and I spent time inside it. Curious as to where the smell had come from I attempted to find it. Just by the cabinet there was a doll. It must have been one of my cousin's because I never remembered playing with a doll as a child. Anyway its hair seemed to sway just a tad as if it was being caressed by a breeze.

The windows were shut.

I picked up the doll and then noticed a small space on the wall that parted by a millimetre at most. There were scrapings on the floor as if something frequently used to slide against it. I slid my fingers within the space and pulled it apart further. Peeking through, I could see the light of a screen.

"Araiya do you want to eat or not" Jeff mumbled through his full mouth.

I rolled my eyes at him before my attention was once more on my new discovery. Pushing open the wall as far as it would go, a room was revealed.

Lights flickered on and the sound of engines running hummed throughout the room. It wasn't too huge and spacious at least it didn't seem that way. There were 3 screens on each wall of the room with a single Keyboard in the centre. On all three screens the word password on show.

"Jeff did you know about this?" I asked not meaning to snap but doing so anyway.

"Augusta never let anyone in her office ever" was his awed reply.

I hesitantly approached the keyboard making sure to be wary in case Aunt Augusta had set up a heap more of security measures. Jeff wisely stayed where he was. Standing by the Keyboard gave me the perfect spot to view all 3 screens.

"Password Required" the computerised voice spoke

I had no idea what the password was. I didn't want to risk typing in the wrong password and have everything explode in my face. Both literally and metaphorically because whatever it is that's within these computers may help us.

"Any idea's" I called back to Jeff only to receive a shrug in reply.

"Voice unrecognised, Face scan activated."

A bunch of red lines appeared all over my face before disappearing.

"Person Identified. Araiya Eris Black, Relation: Daughter to Antonio and Isabella Black. Access granted"

Muttering a 'holy shit' under my breath, my eyes darted from screen to screen at all the information that was suddenly appearing.

"What is this" Jeff asked deeming it safe to enter the secret room.

Using the mouse and key board I clicked on a couple of the windows that were automatically opening and skimmed through them. Each screen showed different cases and files.

"From what I can tell their cases and files still active and submitted" I responded too distracted by what I was reading.

"Araiya I think this is more than you think." Jeff spoke as he too read through the files that were opening up on one of the screens. Both of us spent a few minutes absorbed in the new discovery too distracted to ask questions.

"I think this is the main system." I concluded having read through 3 cases that detailed strange occurrences and unsolved crimes, new workers and students, unregistered residents. This computer seemed to have been connected to the 3 main facilities Aunt Augusta kept for the Black family. From what I could tell it was programmed to monitor and document all things submitted into the system and is sent back to this computer as a backup or something.

"Araiya….. This report and file was entered and submitted only this year at least a few months ago. Augusta died in 2011"

Letting my eyes leave the middle screen I looked at the left screen that Jeff had been reading from. My breath caught in my throat and my eyebrows furrowed whilst my lips tugged into a frown.

"This is recent" I asked needing Jeff to confirm what I was seeing.

"Yeah, it says the guy was entered only at least a month or so ago" Jeff responded.

"The Black Family manages 3 main areas in Beacon Hills. The Station, the Hospital and Beacon Hills High School. However there is a fourth and we own and established it from way back when. After Aunt Augusta's death you should have been given access to all files for all four and should have been able to asses every student, officer and patient administered." I spoke eyes never leaving the file on the left screen.

"What was the fourth establishment?" Jeff asked warily. He could see the focus I had on the screen and could tell that this was of importance.

"The Black Family developed and created a facility to help guide and enable patients who were unstable and needed help for control and mind evaluation"

I paused and let my thoughts darken.

"Eichen House was not meant to be a prison Mr Morgan. Eichen House was built to help those who were seeking help and could not help themselves"

Jeff joined me in looking at the screen of a recently administered patient to the Eichen House facility. The man on the screen had blue eyes that could send chills down your spine with a single glance. His hair was dark and trimmed to perfection. He had a light scruff on his face and his mouth was turned up in the corners in malicious way.

"You know him?" Jeff asked.

Did I know him? Of course I knew him. It had been too long though and Jeff had forgotten just who I used to always hang around with. He had forgotten Aunt Augusta's rants about this man and I and the trouble we'd get into.

"Change of plans Jeff. You and I are going to pay Eichen House a visit tomorrow"

I turned swiftly on my feet and left the room trusting Jeff to follow.

"Any particular reason why?" He asked watching warily as I scarfed down the eggs and toast he had prepared earlier. He had reason to be wary because he knew what it meant when my eyes changed colour.

"We have an old friend to release" was all I said before humming away as I ate.

After eating I spent the rest of my time inside that room, wasting away the hours before the sun would rise. Jeff had long ago made his way to get some rest but it was different for me. They wouldn't let me sleep. They were wronged one too many times and they needed justice. I had sent off a text to Uncle Ricardo using a code that only the Black family understood. He responded in kind.

My assignment was clear. Beacon Hills was now mine to fix. Uncle Ricardo would inform the others of the breach and now every other facility under the Black Family name had to be checked. The gathering for Aunt Augusta was postponed.

Beacon Hills was mine now to fix. If there was one thing I hated the most, it was having what was mine broken.

Peter Hale did not belong in Eichen House and I was going to fix that.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was more or less just a filler. I'm unsure of when the next update will be up but hopefully it will be within the next two weeks at least. I've only managed to get so much written because of all the spare time I find myself with. Anyway what you thought and if you agree with how I've started of the story would be nice. <strong>

**Thanks x**


	5. Eichen House

**Greetings :)**

**I managed to produce yet another chapter for you guys so pat on the back for me! The goal for me is to make sure I don't leave you all hanging for months once school starts because that would be mean and cruel. So chapters would hopefully be popping up within two weeks at least of each other. **

**This chapter is more or less gonna give you clues as to what exactly Araiya is because I'm pretty sure by now you all have realised she is in no way just a mere human. I admit that it seems sorta angsty in the beginning with Derek and the gang but that's just how it flowed. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this update :)**

**Thank you to all who Followed and Favorited.**

* * *

><p>Derek grunted as his muscles burned from the work out he was putting them through. It had been a few days since the pack had taken care of the witch. When he says pack he really means Stiles. Although he probably never shows it Derek was wary of Stiles at times, he had been since he first met the human teenager who showed no fear when faced with a werewolf.<p>

Stiles was more than just an average human. Derek was sure of it. No human could do what Stiles does and still seem sane in the end. Derek huffed out at the thought of calling Stiles sane. Maybe sane was too nice a word. Obviously any human who hung around a pack of dangerous monsters and constantly went about as if it was normal could hardly classify as sane.

Derek dropped into a push up and focused back on training his body. He needed to make sure he was in top shape. No matter what he needed to be prepared for whatever threat the pack may face. So focused on his training he nearly missed the approaching foot steps towards his loft. Picking himself of the ground and grabbing a nearby towel to wipe the sweat of his face, Derek prepared for his unexpected visitor.

He had just slipped on one of his shirts when the loft door opened with a sliding bang.

"Seriously Malia! Are you sure you want to ask Derek for help"

"Well who else could we ask Stiles. What is it about Derek that bothers you?"

"NOTHING! Definitely not the sourness of his face and the constant glares and ugh don't even get me started on those eyebrows. Those things could be some sort of supernatural creature of their own"

They do realise he's standing right there, Malia's control over her senses can't be that bad…. Can it?

Feeling insulted and just a little self-conscious Derek clears his throat so his presence is known. He grins inwardly at the panic and squirmy reaction Stile's gives and put on his best 'Your so annoying I want to hurt you' look.

"Yes Derek is most definitely the best source for help in this matter. His eyebrows are of no relation to said problem. Malia you beautiful genius you. DEREK hey man long time no see how is it going" Stiles rambled out giving Derek his best smile whilst trying not to be too obvious in hiding just a tad behind his coyote girlfriend. Malia had a confused expression but just as quickly brushed it off to make her demands.

Derek wanted to both groan and chuckle at how freely the pack invaded his home. Did nobody know how to knock? Maybe call in advance and give him warning of their visits?

"What do you want?"

"Wow straight to the point. Not a hey, Hi, How's it been. I've been good in case you were wondering. Which you probably weren't but I'd thought I'd let you know anyway. Has anyone ever told you, you have poor people skills?"

"What do you know about my mother" Malia cut in.

Apparently the both of them had decided to ignore Stiles and his obvious annoyance at being pushed aside.

Derek winced a bit and gave her a sympathetic face. He could sense her struggle. Smell her confusion and loss of identity. Malia felt as if she had been living a lie (which essentially she was) and now all she wanted was the truth. When Malia first shifted into a coyote she had killed her family on accident because she had no idea of her true parentage. That resulted in her spending 8 years as a coyote hiding out in the woods living as a rogue coyote would. Then she was forced to shift back into a human by a freshly made Alpha who was still a teenager. Forced to face the man she called father after being the sole reason for the death of his wife and child. To find out that she had no relation to the man most likely caused her more grief.

"I don't know anything" Derek replied anticipating the angry out lash his cousin would dish. She was family. Even if he never knew about her existence until recently it didn't change the fact that she had Hale blood flowing through her veins. Derek treasured every family member he had left.

"LIAR" she growled at him, eyes flashing a cold blue and teeth snapping at him. If it weren't for the grip Stile's had on her shoulder Derek is sure she would have lunged at him and honestly he did not want to hurt her in defence.

"Hey, hey why don't we just hear him out before we start to try and kill each other okay" Stiles assured. He was stroking her arm and making sure Malia could see him. This for some reason made Derek feel a little uncomfortable as well as irritated. Derek did not want to witness his cousin and Stilinski in such a romantic entanglement. Didn't want to witness the chemistry that surprisingly mixed well for the two.

Visibly he could see Malia calming down, keeping her gaze on Stilinski. When Stiles thought she was cool enough and wasn't going to lash out he turned his attention back to Derek. Once again Derek wanted to roll his eyes at just how needy teenagers were. (Derek ignored the little voice in his head that whispered 'hypocrite' at him and his wolfs purr of amusement) Judging by the accusing squint of Stilinski's eyes and the downward tug of his lips, Derek didn't hide his irritation well enough. Rising his eyebrows a tad and widening his own eyes a bit, tilting his head a slight ways downwards, Derek gave a 'Are you serious' facial as a response. Stiles just rolled his eyes before his stance changed indicating he was getting ready to play peacemaker.

"Do you know anything at all?"

Looking at the desperate eyes Malia had and the inquisitive gaze of Stiles, Derek felt a bout of frustration. Derek knew his answer would leave him with more questions to answer rather than less.

"No"

"What-But oh come on Peter didn't tell you anything about having a girlfriend at some point! Maybe about a love of his life or something? How about a great one night stand!" Stiles than proceeded to turn to Malia and say "Which resulted in an incredibly hot daughter"

Now Derek definitely didn't bother hiding his annoyance. Malia just gave Stilinski a thankful smile before she focused back on Derek.

"Despite what you may think, Peter was never the type of guy to share about himself"

"But weren't you two like the best of friends at some point?"

Derek frowned and felt his face scrunch up at that last statement.

He wasn't sure what gave Stiles the impression that he and Peter were buddies at any point, but he couldn't deny that there was a time he trusted Peter with everything. It was one sided though, and he learnt after Paige that Peter would never divulge anything in him as Derek did to Peter. Peter always kept his cards as close to his chest as he could.

"Before Mexico I found my adoption papers in the Hale family safe" Malia spoke receiving all the attention.

"Great then we should at least have a name"

"It was useless. Nothing on it gave any information on my mother" Malia swiftly cut Stiles optimistic input into pieces. If it were any other time Derek would have smirked.

"Peter had a lead though. He said that he was going to look into the dessert wolf" Malia continued

"The dessert wolf…. You assume their form is a coyote and it's your mother" Derek spoke. If he sounded sceptical it was because he was. Malia met his sceptic look with a glare and bared her fangs at him so slightly that if Derek wasn't as trained a wolf as he was he would have missed it.

"Peter was going to look in to it after we finished up in Mexico. Of course that was before he tried to kill Scott" she grumbled.

Derek and Stiles couldn't tell if she was upset over the fact that her biological father had casted her aside to attempt to kill a teenager for power or if she was disappointed in the fact that Peter didn't leave her anymore clues on how to find her mother.

"Great. So what I don't get is how Peter, who was such a secretive guy and never let anyone know anything about him he didn't want them to know, DIDN'T know he had a daughter" Stiles burst out in contemplative musings. Malia gave a sideway glance at this, as if she had been thinking the same thing herself.

"I mean he hardly seems like the type to settle down and I doubt he would have forgotten to seal it up" Stiles continued his face scrunched up in serious confusion.

"Peter really did trust no one but himself huh…" Stiles added in a tone that suggested he was unsure if it was good or bad.

Derek didn't know why but that last sentence stirred something at the back of his mind.

Derek thought back to what he remembered Peter to be like before the fire. He remembered when he was 6 and Peter would play games with him. He could remember the time Cora cried because Derek had taken her stuffed puppy and hidden it because she wouldn't leave him alone. Peter had told him off and made him give it back. Afterwards he took them all to get ice-cream. Around that time Peter always looked out for Laura, Cora and himself. Peter was the fun cool uncle that would always be willing to help out the pups of the pack.

"Peter wasn't always like this" Derek said bringing himself back to reality and out of old memories. The Sceptical looks the two teens gave him made his wolf want to snarl. Derek had to remind himself and his wolf that they didn't know Peter. They didn't know what Peter was like before the fire, the coma and before he became obsessed with being Alpha. They only knew Peter to be an insane monster who tried to kill their friend.

"Then what was he like" Malia asked. Derek could smell her curiosity. Despite Peter being psychotic he was still her father and Malia wanted to know what the man was like, because as of yet all she knew was that he was obsessed with power. Derek's wolf wanted to whine at the fact that the daughter of the Uncle of his memories will have no positive memories of him. Derek pushed back that taunting thought in his mind that told him that he was to blame.

"He was…." Derek couldn't find the right word to describe what Peter used to be.

Normal? Nice? Fun? Caring? Cool? Sane?

"He was…?" Stiles continued curious as to what Derek would say.

Clearing his throat Derek just gave them a stern look and said "Different. Peter was different"

He ignored the disappointed looks Malia was giving him and the apologetic ones Stiles was portraying. Scrunching his face up in annoyance Derek turned away from the teens. The voice was louder now.

This was his fault.

He changed Peter, put Peter in that coma. It was Derek's fault Peter went on a Power trip. If Derek never got involved with Kate then there wouldn't have been a fire. His family wouldn't have died. Peter never would have killed Laura to be Alpha. Cora wouldn't have been like a stranger to him. His mom would have been able to fix everything because she would still be Alpha. Malia would know Peter as something more than a psychotic werewolf.

Derek didn't hear the teens leave too caught up in trying to silence the voice in his head.

It was whilst Derek was straining his muscles once more that he remembered. He was wrong when he told the teens that Peter never trusted anyone. There was one person. So long ago it was but Peter trusted someone. Derek could vaguely recall Peter and someone else always running around Beacon Hills. He could recall the arguments between Peter and his mother about having to bail Peter out from the station. Around that time Derek was with Paige so he never really cared. Now though if Derek thought hard enough, he could recall that whoever it was Peter hung out with was in the same year as himself.

He knew Peter trusted that person because that was his right hand man. The two were partners in crime you didn't usually see one without the other. Derek knows that because he was jealous. Peter was his confidant, his uncle yet Peter had more fun with them then he did with Derek. Derek hated that guy. He was glad when the guy had moved away because Peter would have to spend more time with the pack again.

All the pups in the pack hated the name Black because he stole Uncle Peter from them.

Derek focused back on his work out opting out of thinking on the past any longer.

What's done is done.

* * *

><p><em>Everything was on fire. Everything is burning. He could hear them screaming, crying out for help. They want someone to save them. He's coming. He's trying, He can't reach them. <strong>THEIR TRAPPED<strong>._

_PETER_

**_PEEEEEETTEEER_**

**_AAAAAH HELP US!_**

* * *

><p><p>

Dr Conrad Fenris, formerly known as Dr Conrad Haberland, wanted nothing more but to retire home and nurse a good old glass of whiskey or two. If he thought convincing the world that werewolves exist was going to be his biggest challenge yet, he was thoroughly and extremely proven wrong. He fell into his chair and buried his head into his arms letting out a pained groan. He relished in the silence, the calm of his office. The walls were sound proof and blocked out all the screaming and nonsense shouting the patients would do at night. His office as of this moment was his sanctuary. His paradise with its desk full of documents and books, His floor covered in paper and research. The faint smell of stale coffee tickling his human nose's senses.

Fenris wanted to ask himself why he would choose such a dangerous career choice. He wanted to call himself a fool and pack his bags and leave, forget all about his theories on werewolves and the supernatural world. Every morning before he would have to report in, and do his rounds for his patients, he'd stare at that duffle bag hidden behind his bedroom door. It would be so simple to pack up and leave Beacon Hills, to start anew in some place far off and away from California, America even. Conrad knew he had the money but something stopped him every time.

It wasn't his bleeding heart. He didn't wish to discover a cure for werewolf bites or a solution to help wolves with control on a full moon. Fenris knew himself and he knew it was only his Curiosity about the creatures that kept him buried in all this Supernatural nonsense. That's why he's found himself working at Eichen House monitoring and admitting supernatural creatures, studying them and committing to paper what was confirmed to be myth and what was reality.

Conrad was brought out of his thoughts when the stinging pain on his left arm made its presence known. How had he forgotten about the fact he had a gash running from his inner elbow to his wrist. It was a shallow cut, not deep enough to make the arm useless. It still bled and stung just like the bullet graze on his right calf muscle. Conrad thought back on his visitor who called his injuries a 'welcoming gift'.

**_*Rewind to a couple of hours earlier* _**

Eichen House had seen its fair share of crazies over the years. Everyone who worked in Eichen house knew you could never trust what you heard in such a place. So when the sounds of bullets and shouting was echoing throughout the place nobody really panicked. Someone would be going to find patient 345 who had a knack for making realistic noises with his mouth. Someone else would go ensure that he would be silenced again. Those not privy, higher access to their more insane patients would continue on with their duties unless told otherwise.

Amanda was one of them. One of those who worked at Eichen House who knew of the existence of the supernatural world. She worked the desk. She was responsible for sorting through who was in need of being locked away on Level 4 and who was in need of a couple of sessions with Ms. Morrell.

So when a lightly greyed haired old man walked through the doors followed by a dark cloaked and hooded figure she was prepared to direct them to level 4. There was no doubt in Amanda's mind that the man wanted to submit another uncontrollable supernatural beast.

"Hi there can I help you" She asked plastering on her best smile.

The old man eyed the place wearily like he was unsure of what he was doing at such a place. Maybe Amanda was wrong with her assumption. The older man cleared his throat and timidly spoke.

"Uh… yes… Err just who is in charge here?"

"Are you admitting a patient?"

"No. I-WE need to speak to the person in charge" He corrected.

"I'm sorry sir but unless you're admitting a patient or are visiting then I cannot help you" Amanda spoke. Her voice bored now and irritated. Eichen house rarely got visitors and they hadn't had a new patient in weeks. Both of the normal kind and the supernatural.

The old man seemed panicked now more so than when he entered. His eyes kept darting to the figure behind him in distress.

"You really don't understand. We need to know and see who's in charge" He rushed out.

Amanda rolled her eyes and prepared to get forceful. No one got any further than the door unless they were admitting a patient, visiting family or had special permission. Seeing as the present two hadn't presented her with anything Amanda was going to have to turn them away.

"Do I need to call security sir? Unless you have evidence proving you have permission to see anyone in this facility I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." Amanda's hand hovered just above the button which alerted the guards.

Suddenly it was as if the man looked resigned to something. His nervous stance changed into regretful pity. Amanda was so focused on the man she didn't notice the figure behind him shift.

"Oh god-"The old man groaned

Amanda pushed the button hurriedly as her eyes widened.

* * *

><p><p>

_"HELP ME!" _

_The flames were consuming him and his claws dug into his flesh in agony as they all stood by and watched him burn. _

_"DEREK" he screamed his throat hoarse from the hours he'd been doing just that. _

_The smell of burnt flesh and bone clouding his senses. Just as soon as it had started it all stopped and he was once more trapped in a white room with no windows or doors. _

_"Hey!" He breathlessly croaked. His eyes were red and everything seemed blurred. _

_ "Get me out!" His face was wet with tears and sweat. He was on the white floor hugging himself, curled in a foetus position. He couldn't stop shaking, his claws were deep in his sides and he bled excessively staining the white floor red. _

_"Please somebody….GET ME OUTTA OF HERE!" He screamed again. _

**_Peter_**

**_PETEY_**

**_PEEEEEETEEEER!_**

* * *

><p><p>

"What on earth is that racket" Dr Fenris shouted.

He was on Level 4 checking on all the creatures when the sounds of bullets and screaming started. All the creatures were stirring, some seem to have been huddling into a corner, and some were eagerly plastering their faces to the door as much as they could with malicious smiles and teeth gleaming.

There was howling, snarling, roaring.

Fenris could barely hear himself think.

Inside a cell isolated from all the others on Level 4 were two men. One was unconscious, He looked dead or as if he was frozen still in sleep on the floor. The other was awake and humming to himself, idly flipping through the pages of a romance novel that looked worn from the years. His humming only halted for a second and his head tilted to the side to allow a view of his gleeful smile.

"Ah! Well it would seem roommate your exit ticket has arrived" the awake man spoke to the sleeping man.

The humming continued.

* * *

><p><p>

Jeff honestly wanted to stop and just wait it out. He wanted to take a seat in those chairs they have for waiting and give Araiya the time she needs to let her frustrations out. Jeff took a look at his surroundings and complimented the décor and the colour used on the walls. Unlike most mental institutions the overuse of white wasn't present. Instead they had used different shades of light colours. Like a calming lilac purple on the edges and a pale peach white instead of the usual paper white.

"Mmhm… Nice place really" Jeff muttered to himself as he trotted along leisurely. He wasn't worried about getting lost. Even if he didn't know where on earth Araiya had disappeared he wouldn't panic. After all he just had to follow the blood trails and the unconscious security guards.

It wasn't rocket science.

"Oops pardon me" Jeff muttered as he accidently stepped on one of the guards arms. The moaned out reply had him nodding in sympathetic pity. The poor man probably had no idea his day would turn out to be so hectic on such a lovely morning. What a loving morning it was too. The sun was out, complimented by clear blue skies and a soft caressing breeze that wouldn't heat you up too much.

Yes, Jeff nodded to himself it certainly was a lovely day.

He had just turned one of the corners when he noticed the sobbing form of the women who had been behind the desk. Unlike before she looked ragged and in pain, a great change from her earlier tidy and bored behaviour. She was clutching her shoulder, which from where he was standing, looked to be bleeding heavily. The poor girls make up was running and smudged and she had several other wounds. Several claw marks up her arms and bullet grazes on her legs. Tutting to himself Jeff made his way towards the sobbing mess of a girl.

"Let me see" He spoke softly to her. He winced inwardly at her fearful gaze. She was shaking her head animatedly as he reached to check her shoulder. The girl finally let him tend to her after he showed he had nothing up his sleeves or on his person that could cause her harm.

"Oh… don't worry it's only a flesh wound. You're lucky her claws only grazed you" He spoke

The girls wide eyes at his statement made him want to chuckle. Oh the poor girl probably thought she had been in danger of dying. No, she would live. How long she had left to live was the real question.

Jeff knew the only reason there would be no death today was because Araiya wanted to interrogate and evaluate every single worker in Eichen House.

Eichen house was going to be thoroughly cleansed of anything that didn't meet Araiya Blacks satisfaction, now if it was legally or not Jeff wasn't sure.

Standing up and using a discarded piece of material, Jeff wiped his hands clean of the young woman's blood.

"Best be catching up to her don't you think?" He offered the girl one last reassuring smile before leaving her there to seek out his new client. Because that was what little Araiya Black was for Jeff.

Until Jeff dies he will always be of service to the Black Family, he owed them as much.

* * *

><p><p>

Araiya's Pov

It was such a thrill. The smell of blood tainted the air and the warm sticky sensation on my claws made my heart skip in glee. My Fangs were out causing fear in every one of them who attempted to stop me. The feeling of Aunt Augusta's Smith and Wesson revolver in my left hand made me want to purr. It was such a shame I couldn't kill anyone, but wounding them wasn't out of the question. I had enough bullets on me to waste and even if that ran out my claws and teeth weren't just for show.

I was counting down the seconds it took for the elevator door to open. Level 4 was my destination. It was where I would be able to find whoever it was that took over Eichen House. I could feel the rumbling in my chest again, the anticipation was riling them up. The dark hood I wore concealed my identity. It wasn't that I was afraid of being arrested or reported on, Oh no having that happen would only manage to make me laugh. I wore the hood because it was necessary. I couldn't let anyone know I was taking over. Even if they had no idea of my role NOBODY could know just who would be Keeping Beacon Hills.

After all Keepers had to be kept a secret.

At the ding of the elevator my smile widened even more. How joyous this encounter will be. Walking out of the metal entrapment I made quick work of searching for the occupant in the heads office. There I would be able to find out just who had been running Eichen House to the ground.

"What on earth is going on?" A man with a white coat yelled. He was clutching his ears and covering them in attempts to block out the noise. The other creatures could sense me, sense my intentions and some feared it whilst others relished in it.

My human mind would have sympathised with him because the noise was deafening. It was a shame my human mind was too preoccupied in assisting my beast. Stealthily masking my presence from the man I stayed out of sight and stood behind him waiting for him to turn. It wasn't too hard a task. It would have been quicker for me to simply grab him and dig my claws into the flesh of his neck, growling at him questions and threatening him with the barrel of the gun caressing his cheek. Would have been glorious to feel and smell his fear, to feel him quiver and shake at how I had him trapped. I could've carved my symbol into his face so that all who would find his body would know just who ended his life. Only I wasn't here to take a life. Not today at least.

The man had let out a shriek, a squeal, at the sight of me. I suppose the gleaming of my fangs would do that to someone. Or possibly the blood dripping from my claws and the darks spots on my cloak.

"Oh please" He repeatedly muttered as he fell to his knees.

**_YES…. Submit…vile…..PATHETIC_**

Pointing the barrel of the gun at his forehead, I anxiously ran my tongue over my sharp and elongated fangs. The man was blubbering nonsense and whimpering out for mercy. How disgusting. They rumbled within me with satisfaction at the sight. All of us could feel the man's frantic disarray of emotions. His blood was pumping through his veins and his heart was pounding in erratic fear. They purred within me at how delicious it all was. My finger twitched as they chanted to pull the trigger. Just a single click and we could have our revenge. He would be dead. He took away Peter locked him away in **OUR** facility. He walks the corridors of Eichen House as if he has the right. He runs the place as if he's a Black, as if he can do better than Aunt Augusta.

For a second I had frozen. All the noise faded away along with the pleas of the man before me. The burning heat within me fled away only to be replaced with sharp cold ice. Hidden in the shadows of my hood my eyes flashed from illumine gold to a glowing amethyst.

_KILL HIM! DEATH TO THE HUMAN!_

**_NO! LET HIM LIVE! LET HIM LIVE WITHIN THE CONFINES OF A CAGE LIKE A PET. TEACH HIM! HURT HIM! LET US LISTEN TO HIS BLOODY CRIES AS WE TEAR HIM APART BIT BY BIT. ENJOY THE SQUELCHING OF HIS BLOOD BETWEEN OUR LIPS AS WE TEAR HIS FLESH FROM HIS BONES! MAKE HIM PAY!_**

_LET HIM DIE! KILL HIM! DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE NO LONGER! MAKE HIS HEART STOP!_

My human mind was shivering. They were clashing, arguing against one another. Both wanted control over the situation.

They hadn't clashed like this since my days in the Triad.

On the outside I still stood there imposing and threatening. Although it felt as if hours were passing only seconds ticked away on the clock. I could see the man was starting have a little hope. My finger trembled on the trigger. The battle was over within me. The victor was clear. My eyes hardened and all the man could see from where he kneeled was glowing eyes and gleaming fangs from within the shadows of my hood. My finger added pressure on the trigger ready to put an end to all this chaos.

***BANG***

The sounds of a gunshot silenced the entire level, even the creatures in their cells were silent, but only for a second. That millisecond moment of silence was then broken by the racking sobs and heavy breaths of the man on his knees. He was clutching at his chest and shakily feeling himself for a wound.

"I do apologise dear but we both agreed that the killing would be done another day"

* * *

><p><p>

Jeff Morgan wanted to flinch and scurry away to hide at the feel of the eyes trained on his person. The illumine glow of her gold eyes always made his skin crawl. At the sight of the hints of amethyst purple leaving her eyes, allowing them to be completely gold once more, Jeff loosened his grip on his hand gun. Jeff never once wanted to know what he would feel if it were her amethyst eyes on him instead.

The slight dip of her head let him know he had her thanks.

Jeff had been fearful when the elevator doors had parted and he was 5 seconds away from witnessing murder. Defending people accused of murder and accusing them of murder were two very different things when you have to witness murder first hand. Just as soon as Jeff had excited the elevator his hand gun was in his hand and fired. The distraction allowed Araiya to come out of her trance and remember their sole purpose for visiting the mental house.

Jeff ignored the little voice that whispered he was where he belonged. After all can Jeff really call himself sane in mind if he was willing to be thrown back into all this Supernatural world nonsense? Probably not but Jeff was going to do so none the less.

The poor man at Araiya's knees looked near catastrophic at all that was happening.

"Shall we get on with it" Jeff smiled

Jeff busied himself with peering into the nearby rooms (cages?) of several creatures. He didn't feel the need to watch Araiya threaten and growl at the man. Araiya wouldn't kill him today, Jeff had stopped her. If she'd kill him tomorrow was a whole different story. As the man started screaming and the sound of another gunshot echoed Jeff occupied his fingers with the lock on one of the doors. He didn't bother listening to Araiya's snarled demands and growled inquires, although it didn't stop Jeff's skin from forming goose bumps.

Unlike her soft and usually bland tone Araiya's voice was brutal and a few octaves lower.

"L-listen okay … I-I got a letter … and it told me… AARRGH…. It told me about thi-this PLACE! It said that I was welcome to work here and to take care of things. Said they'd pay me for my research" The man panted out.

Jeff wanted to groan out in annoyance. Everything seemed to have been done through letters and phone calls. Nobody seemed to have any idea who was actually giving them orders. Of course Jeff was bitter because he was one of those people who listened to the stupid anonymous person. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed at that thought. He hoped Araiya would allow him a chance at their target before the Black family would deal with the culprit.

"So what you just take in whatever creature and person turns up at Eichen House with people claiming them to be insane?" Jeff grunted out honestly joking. When the man didn't do anything but stay silent Jeff gaped at him.

"Seriously!"

Jeff was a lawyer (retired or not) and having worked cases where his clients were indeed innocent he couldn't get over the fact that the man condemned several creatures and people to lifetime in a nut house just because they were brought to him. Didn't he question why they were being sent to him? No the man was a scientist or something Jeff knew those bastards always fell victim to their curiosity. No wonder Araiya wanted them to come as soon as possible and sort out this mental house.

Obviously those working the place needed a room in Eichen House themselves.

Araiya brought his wandering mind back to the situation at hand with a roar that made Jeff want to run as far as he could and Jeff wasn't even the one it was directed at.

"You're going to take me to where Peter Hale is. Then you are going to do whatever it is Jeff wants you to do. You're going to watch me leave with Peter Hale and you won't be listening to anyone else but Jeff and me. Are we clear?" Araiya ordered. Her voice hadn't softened one bit and she sounded like the very beast she was. The man fearfully nodded and let himself get dragged around.

Good God Jeff had his work cut out for him on this one.

* * *

><p><p>

**Here you go a new chapter!**

**Did you like it? What do you think? Is it boring? Is Araiya coming of as a Mary Sue? (I hope not)**

**Hopefully you readers found this chapter to be informative and satisfying. I'm eager to hear your opinions on Jeff because his character has just kind taken a life of its own. Honestly no where in my notes did a Jefferson Morgan exist but when I wrote him in he kind of just ... came to life? I personally like Jeff and in my head I associate alot of his actions with Martin Freeman the guy who plays Bilbo Baggins in the Hobbit. Yeah... Jeff is kind of like Bilbo to me in a way. I don't know if you agree or not but you could let me know. **

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it let me know your opinions and such please.**

**Thanx **


	6. Peter

**Hola!**

**I know I'm posting up chapters at a kind of fast rate but I just can't help it. I'm so excited and eager to get you guys up to date with what I've written, to share with you all what's been running amuck in my brain. This chapter was going to be longer but then I decided to cut it because I wanted there to be more Araiya and Derek time. (Whoops Spoiler!) I just really wanted to hurry up and add Peter pov into the mix because the poor guy needed some straight on attention. If your all confused on the THEY Araiya keeps refering to just let me know and I'll explain it in the next chapter or something. Who knows. Anywho thank you everyone who has followed and such and to all you who spent a moment to read this. **

**I hope you enjoy this chappie x **

* * *

><p>Valack hummed a catchy tune to himself as he re-read his romance novel. He had been anticipating and waiting for this ever since he realised Augusta Black had passed on. He didn't need to be told, He knew. Valack often knew lots of things without having been told. When he had been moved into this pathetic attempt of a cage Valack tried not to laugh. They thought that keeping him isolated and locked away in a glass cage would keep them safe. How mistaken they were.<p>

Valack's eyes wondered over to his unconscious temporary roommate. His fingers twitched as did the corners of his mouth. When his roommate had been delivered and kicked up such a fuss Valack just had to silence the man. Although he had to acknowledge his shock at seeing just how damaged a man Peter Hale was. In fact Valack almost felt himself pitying the poor sod. Such a brilliant mind only having been beaten and battered.

Ruined by nothing but Betrayal.

Corrupted.

Shaking his head in sympathy Valack wanted to mourn at how much loss the man had suffered all for what people believed was the greater good.

"It has been a long time since we last met hasn't it" Valack spoke.

The cloaked figure that stood on the other side of his glass cage simply stood there. Valack let his eyes wonder over the figure, grinning away at the blotches of blood that dripped from their claws. He wasn't afraid or intimidated, Valack was a friend to the Black family. Has been for years.

When the hooded figure retracted their claws and lowered their hood, Valack couldn't deny that he felt just a smidge pang of fondness.

At the sight of her wavy and curly dark brown locks, and those soft features, Valack smiled. Little Araiya Black had certainly grown into a fine young women. Valack could still remember the angst filled child that used to visit him whenever she was bored or wanted time away from her aunt. Back then Valack used to humour the child who would eagerly regale to him her adventures with the one named Peter Hale. That was why Valack knew the man on the floor beside him wouldn't be residing in Eichen house for long.

"It sure has been Triple E" She spoke

Her voice wasn't as bland and squeaky like when she was younger. It was instead soft and caressing on his ears. With every word she spoke, Valack felt like he was being fed honey so sweet that his teeth would suffer many cavities. Her honey doe brown eyes looked at him with fierce emotion. She was taking in his state, seeing just what was different and what wasn't.

Valack praised her inwardly, always being so observational.

"I do hope you brought with you better reading material. I can only bore myself with the constant mind numbing problems of Sarah and her one sided love devotion to the ever blind Arthur" Valack mused gesturing to the book in hand. From that statement he earned himself a soft smile and an amused look.

"Romance Valack? Have the years really been so cruel to you?" She teased her eyes glinting with mischief.

Valack could see how the friendship between the girl and the man at his feet had bloomed. The two both possessed such brilliant minds and found a challenge within each other. They certainly were the predators books portrayed their monsters as.

Valack let the silence rule over the room when the girl caught sight of the man who looked in all appearances to be dead. He watched as the girls eyes darkened but didn't change colours. He admired her control although he suspected she was more or less tired. Drained of energy from the onslaught of emotions she had channelled today. Most likely since she arrived in Beacon Hills.

"He isn't dead if that's what you're wondering. He just didn't know how to shut up" Valack informed her opting to appear nonchalant and uncaring. He lay back and leaned against the wall with his eyes on his book once more.

* * *

><p>Araiya's Pov<p>

For a moment, just a moment I ignored Valack. For once since I had arrived back in Beacon Hills I felt nothing.

No rage, No anger or grief. Nothing.

They were silent within me and my Human mind was thankful for that.

Seeing him in person, being so close, let me see just how well he dealt with age and time. He was taller from the looks of it. His hair didn't seem as dark and ravenous as it did when he was younger. He had light and minor lines on his face that showed age. Although that did nothing to his handsome face. He had grown a light beard that could classify as stubble at most.

'Must have thought it made him more manly the vain prince' I chuckled to myself.

His eyes were closed and his face muscles were relaxed. He wasn't wearing that stupid arrogant smirk that never seemed to leave his lips and his blue eyes weren't looking at me with condescending looks. Even though he was on the ground he looked at peace. He looked like he was finally getting some rest.

_Here…..Safe…..Protect…..Take…..Protect_

They were yearning inside of me. Urging me to wake him up because we knew that looks were deceiving. Especially if Valack was the reason he was in such a state.

"What's wrong with him Triple E" I asked, accepting that the damage might be more than I could fix.

Valack looked up from his book to join me in staring at the unconscious form of my friend.

My best friend.

My partner in crime.

Peter was all of that to me, always had been since I met him. Since he found me. He was one of the people I considered mine to protect, mine to keep safe.

"The man has suffered a lot little Aestuo. His mind should be shattered from the amount of times it's been violated. I've ruined minds personally and turned them into nothing but vegetables and before I had even touched his… It was already so broken" Valack spoke.

Although Valack spoke like he had no care and was at most amused with the state Peter was in, I could feel his true opinions on the whole matter.

He was disgusted.

I furrowed my eyebrows and felt the frown form on my lips.

How could we not have known about any of this!?

Beacon Hills had always been kept as high priority for a reason. Even after the death of Aunt Augusta it shouldn't have fallen to the ruins so quickly and so badly.

"Could you fix him? His mind I mean" I asked head full of thoughts on how exactly I was going to go about fixing this mess.

Valack just gave me a smirk and closed his book, chucking it carelessly to the corner where his other romance novels were. If it was any other time I would have teased the man about his reading material but I had more important things to tend to.

"Couldn't you tell little Aestuo? I am trying to fix him, have been since he was put into this prison with me. It's not as easy to fix a mind then It is to ruin it" He grumbled at me.

I promptly rolled my eyes before I approached the cell and unlocked the door. Stepping into the small space I pulled Valack into a hug. He didn't hug me back, just patted me on the back before he unwound my arms from around his torso.

"How the years have flown" I heard him mutter as he played with my hair that now came to my belly button.

Giving the man a smile I moved to pick Peter up of the floor so we could take our leave. If Valack had locked him in his mind to make Peter face whatever problems he had then I had no choice but to wait for him to wake up. I adjusted the hold I had of my friend and grunted at the added weight.

My god when Peter awakes I'm going to call him out on being such a fat ass.

"Thanks Triple E for watching out for the stupid mutt. I'll be sure to send you a whole lot more to entertain you. Whatever you need to make you more comfortable" I grunted out as I made my way to the door Intent on getting Peter back to the mansion. Valack just chuckled at me before he lay back on his cot and stared at the ceiling.

Just before I was completely out of the room Valack stopped me.

"By the way little Aestuo… He has blank spots. Whatever was taken from his mind was incredibly important to his wolf. After all I highly doubt a man with such a brilliant mind would willingly create a mating bond with just anyone. I do believe those things are quiet permanent for werewolves"

I completely stilled at that. In my mind images of a young couple embracing and holding each other played. My grip on the door handle tightened as I quickly slammed the door behind me.

Get Peter to the mansion first, then start researching.

So many things to do in so little time.

* * *

><p>Valack hummed comfortably to himself after his visitor had left with his roommate. He saw those images that ran through Araiya's head before she left.<p>

"So the little Aestuo is well on her way to becoming an inferno" He mused

"You chose well Augusta" He sent a congratulating prayer to the old women who earned his respect.

The girl would bring many changes to Beacon Hills. Especially for that pack that seemed to be surviving by a thread. Valack had seen everything he needed in the mind of Peter Hale. It was as Valack was going over everything he had gathered from both Peter and Araiya that he realised just what the outcome would lead to. The 3 eyed man couldn't help the barking insane laugh that escaped him. His stomach was in stiches and his eyes were teary as he hacked out a laugh by the second. No doubt he was probably scaring whoever heard him.

'That little minx of a woman' he chuckled in his mind.

'Even in death she still manages to surprise me' He mused after finally calming down from his fit.

The grin on his face never left, not even when that Dr Fenris walked into his room in a ghostly trance and informed him they were changing his room. Valack was smiling all the way up to when the guards drugged him.

'Let it be said that Augusta was as conniving and scheming as a trickster fox'

* * *

><p><em>He wasn't in the white room anymore…..<em>

_All around him was darkness. He couldn't see, smell or hear anything at all. All he could feel with his senses was the beating of his heart thudding in his ears and sound of his breathing. _

**_'He still not awake then...'_**

**_'Jeff…..broken….How am I going to fix him?'_**

_The voices broke through the darkness. They seemed to echo throughout his head but he felt paralysed. He felt frozen and lost. He couldn't sense his wolf either which made him want to scream. How could he not sense his wolf? What the hell is happening to him?_

**_'He…..strong….will wake up when….. Don't worry'_**

_WHEN!?_

_ When and how could he wake up!? _

_Why couldn't they hear him!? _

_Why won't they answer him!?_

**_'It's ….. Two days…..awake…..stupid…..'_**

_'**Patience…..Valack said….Needs to face his fears…Find himself….. Won't change till he does'** _

_The voices were like waves crashing upon the shore, they shattered the silence of the darkness. Flowed in and out and crashed into him and he was stuck. Paralysed, buried in the sand with only his face uncovered, constantly being drowned in the voices he heard. The voices had stopped. Peter wasn't sure if they had left or if hours had passed and he was floating in space. Maybe he had finally passed, died in that mental house. Whatever that 3 eyed man did to him maybe killed him. _

_No!_

_Peter had already died before. He knew what the afterlife looked like and he came back. He cheated death and escaped its clutches Peter would do it again. He ignored the fact that last time was different. Ignored that last time he had a puppet he could play and pull the strings with. Peter knew he was most likely going to be killed that time and so he had a backup plan. This time round Peter didn't expect to fail. He wasn't supposed to fail in killing the Alpha. The Alpha was wrong, had failed, and is a failure to the pack. Peter had to kill the Alpha because the Alpha failed the pack. Peter would fix the pack. Peter would save the pack from the Alpha's failure. _

_Talia failed the pack, she didn't deserve to be Alpha. She shamed her role as Alpha._

_ Peter needed to fix it, for the pack, for the pups._

_Peter felt it and relaxed and embraced the relief that consumed him. His wolf, he could feel his wolf again. Suddenly it was like Peter was slowly gaining his senses back. He still couldn't see but he could feel the brushing of his wolf against his fingers. Could sense his wolf circling him and nuzzling against him in a protective show of affection. Peter still had his wolf, he wasn't alone. Peter was never alone. He felt something tracing a pattern on the flesh between his thumb and pointer finger. He couldn't tell what it was, couldn't figure out what the symbol was. Then he heard it. Heard one of the voices from earlier again, but instead of washing over him like oceans waves Peter could hear every word they said although it sounded like a dream for him. _

**_'Wake up Peter…. I'm not babysitting your lazy ass for fun'_**

_Peter and his wolf growled at being called lazy. Couldn't they understand he was trying! Of course he's trying to wake up, he doesn't want to be stuck like this forever no way. Peter made a mental note to remember the sound of the voice so that when he woke up he could show them. How dare they call him lazy! Peter was the god damn fucking Alpha!_

_'**Get up Petey! Stop being a baby and fix your god damn mind before I donate your brain to science…. You stupid mutt'** _

_How dare they insult him like he's their household dog! He was the fucking Alpha. The strongest of the Pack. The king. The one with all the power. Peter bowed to no one. Together Peter and his wolf roared out their frustration, their promise of freedom, Together Peter and his wolf fought the darkness in his mind._

* * *

><p>Araiya smirked to herself as she sat beside Peter and his still form. She was tracing her symbol into the skin of his hand between his thumb and pointer finger. It wasn't anything special, a rune or some magical healing sign.<p>

It was just her way of offering comfort.

Since they had taken Peter out of Eichen House and settled him into one of the many rooms in the mansion, Araiya hadn't wanted to leave his side. They refused to leave him and that was something all 3 of them agreed on. They needed to make sure Peter was healing, was fighting to save his mind. Araiya made sure to keep track on the man in the bed. To note his progress.

Every time they felt his doubt, his fear and anxiety they would retrace their symbol into his hand. Trying to reassure him that he wasn't alone in some way. It had been 4 days since she had taken him away from Eichen House. After ensuring the man would be okay in the mansion she and Jeff started taking turns in taking care and watching over the man and cleaning up Eichen House.

Araiya had learned that the man in the white coat was Dr Conrad Fenris. After an excessive background check and a personal evaluation test, Araiya deemed him okay. She didn't trust the man, but she did accept that he had intentions and a strong case of curiosity that she could appreciate. It didn't hurt that he feared her. Araiya could respect the man in how well he tried to hide his flinching and wincing whenever she addressed him but no matter how he tried she would always be able to **FEEL** it.

After all nobody could lie or hide their emotions.

It was an incredible shame that during their cleansing of all she deemed pathetic and unworthy of access to Eichen house, she had to dirty her claws once more.

Araiya lost track after the 6th death of just how many people were in that house scoping and biding their time.

That thought had Araiya pausing in her tracing. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips formed the beginning of a snarl. Whenever she remembers their pleas and cries for mercy she always felt a bout of anger.

They told her all about how they felt the Beacon. They felt the call and the challenge. Araiya almost ripped the stupid vampire's head of when he told her, but she had to be patient because the creature spilled to her more about what Beacon Hills had become. The vampire had told her all about the many creatures who were hoping to take Beacon Hills for themselves. Told her about the Alpha werewolf that led a pack of different beings. Told her of how they were claiming Beacon Hills as their territory.

Araiya watched with blank eyes as the creature laughed at his story.

"Beacon Hills hasn't belonged to anyone since the Hale pack! Everyone knows how they ended"

After getting all the information she could from the bloodsucker she promptly lit his ass on fire and enjoyed watching and listening to his muffled screams of agony. She of course knew that vampires could only be killed with a stake to the heart, sunlight and by cutting of their head. Araiya just ensured the pale freak was securely restrained by crucifying the creature with holy blessed stakes. It would keep him alive, break through their hard armoured skin and would stop him from healing. It was moments like these that Araiya loved the fact that the mansion was isolated and resided in the woods.

If anyone from the station came around to question the rising smoke from her backyard she could just as cheerily tell them she was building a bon fire.

Although sewing the Bloodsuckers mouth shut with fine thread made from melted silver crosses she received from a Priest in Europe, was a pain. It was totally worth it to watch him burn only to heal. That was the thing though the vamp wouldn't be able to heal properly until the fire burned out, highly unlikely though after all she did drench him in gasoline. She wasn't worried about him escaping or living because even if he did somehow manage to survive the clearing would expose him to the sun as soon as morning came about.

The subtle shift had Araiya coming out of her thoughts and ponderings. She eyed Peter with curiosity and the littlest bit of hope. Was it her imagination, wishful thinking? Determined to see if it was all in her head Araiya continued to trace her symbol on his hand gently and gave him one more push.

"You'll never be Alpha Petey if all you do is sleep all day"

Then they felt it.

_**Anger Annoyance Determination Desperation Irritation**_

Her face lit up in glorious cheer. She relished in what she felt and grinned like it was Christmas at the twitch of his finger. He was responsive! He could hear her!

Peter was going to wake up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! There you have it everyone Peter is waking up! Whoop!What did you think about Peter's pov. Oh and if your confused on who Valack is well he's the three eyed guy. I used the teen wolf wiki to search up his name. If it isn't actually his name apologies but I'm not gonna change it because I like Valack's name.<strong>

** Please leave feedback/reviews because I honestly do enjoy your opinions ! **

**Lots of thankful Thanks x **

**xTonyaJacex**


	7. Social Plans in Beacon Hills

**Heya!**

**So here's an update. Its with great displeasure that I inform you that this will be the last fast update for awhile. I hope to get the next chapter up next week but school started today so this is like a 'Im sorry so here's a long chapter to beg for your forgivness' chapter and a 'I don't know when I'll post next so bare with me.' I hope you all enjoy this chappie because whoa was it a doozy to write. You don't know how long I spent watching Derek scenes trying to make sure I wrote his character out right. I'm sorry there's no Peter in this one but I felt like Derek and Araiya needed some more screen time. **

**Anyway I do hope you enjoy this long as 8,006 words and 13 pages on Microsoft Word chapter because I am proud of its length!**

**Enjoy and share your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p>Stiles was tired.<p>

He was so exhausted that he just couldn't stay awake.

He felt like a zombie, like his brain was mush and his body was heavy. Stiles hadn't been able to sleep properly for weeks because his brain was just running with so much information. Since the whole witch thing, the pack hadn't faced anything supernatural and only had to face everyday problems. For Lydia it was making sure her reputation wasn't too deeply ruined as the 'it' girl of Beacon High. Kira was acting weird lately. Actually ever since they got back from Mexico the girl had been twitchy and always a little sheepish. Stiles hadn't spoken out about his thoughts on what was bothering the Kitsune because it honestly wasn't his place. He knew all about the fact that the Yukimura family were supposed to be moving back to New York. No Stiles was not stalking Kira he just happened to be walking by Mr. Yukimura's classroom when he was on the phone. Stiles was no werewolf but he did manage to get the words, Moving. Back. To and New York.

"Stiles"

Jolting out of his self-induced mind coma (is that a thing? Does that make sense? Stiles doesn't know) he flailed his arms and trained his wide eyes on whoever called for his attention.

"WaAh-zah! Scott! Dude don't sneak up on people. Sheesh!" Stiles grumbled out at his best friend.

Scott stared at Stiles with slightly wide eyes at the reaction his friend gave him. Looking at Stiles with concern he took note of the slightly dark rings around his friend's eyes and the hunched stance. Stiles smelt of exhaustion and lack of sleep. Worried about what exactly was bothering his friend Scott wanted to ask him what was up. Scott hoped it wasn't something supernatural again because he still recalled the effects the Nogitsune had on Stiles. Scott also remembered the absolute fear and frustration he suffered because Stiles was the bad guy at the time, at least his body was. If they hadn't managed to separate the Nogitsune from Stiles he would have had to- Scott shook his head inwardly and chased away those thoughts.

They defeated the Nogitsune and saved Stiles.

They had won that battle.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now"

Stiles shook his head a bit to wake himself up. 'Yeah okay no more research, if I accidently ignore Malia or Lydia I'll cause myself more problems' Stiles thought to himself. Stiles was busy swapping out his books in his locker prepping for their next class. He was hoping he could sneak in a nap.

"Is everything alright?" Scott asked

Stiles took one look at his werewolf friend and wanted to tell him. He always got this way when Scott would look at him with his puppy brown eyes filled with concern. The looks effect only tripled after Peter bit him and actually turned the dude into a dog.

Stiles wanted to scold Scott. Tell him off for being so relaxed and living so normal. Stiles wanted to shout and lecture Scott on what was important and what could be pushed back. To remind Scott that he had a pack to lead and a responsibility to keep the town safe. But Stiles didn't because Scott wouldn't listen. He never listened. Stiles had accepted that it was a lost cause when Scott never heeded his warnings about getting involved with a hunter. Sure Allison was a nice girl and Scott was smitten with the girl or in love as he claimed, but the girl had been a hunter! Scott was a werewolf.

Stiles didn't understand how his friend couldn't grasp the fact that it would have NEVER worked out.

Stiles wouldn't, couldn't tell Scott that he was tired and exhausted because he was up late into the night doing research. Stiles was using his google-fu powers to read up on every kind of Supernatural creature he could. He wasn't going to be swept into a state of ease just because they've had a couple days to be teens. Stiles was ready and set to face whatever creature the pack would face. It wasn't just him that was constantly staying on his toes, Malia had been reading over his notes and research as well. She had been doing her own investigation into tracking the Desert wolf who she seemed to be positive was her mother. Of course Stiles would help her whenever she asked but she more or less wanted to do majority of it herself. Stiles could respect that. He knew she had been immensely disappointed that Derek couldn't offer anything up that could help them but they had already moved past that.

"I'm fine man. Just been having problems sleeping" He gave Scott a weak but assuring smile.

"You're not having nightmares again, are you?" Scott asked

Stiles knew they were just worried about him but did they have to remind him every time that he was possessed by a fucking dark trickster fox spirit! Putting his best appreciative smile on, Stiles shut his locker door with a slam.

"Dude. I'm good just spent too long on the net. I'll just take a nap next period and be back to normal" Stiles reassured.

Scott stared at him some more, trying to sense out if Stiles was lying to him. Sensing nothing but honesty Scott let it go. He smiled at Stiles and remembered just why he wanted to talk to him.

"There's going to be a pack meeting tonight"

"Why! Did something happen? Was anyone hurt?" Stiles rushed looking ready to face whatever was wrong head on. Scott quickly held his hands up to placate his frazzled friend. Okay so maybe Scott should have started off different.

"No. Calm down. Nothing's wrong there's no supernatural being to deal with. Look, I was talking with Kira and she told me about how weird Liam's been ever since the whole Cindy thing. So she suggested we maybe cheer him up a bit. I talked to Lydia and she suggested we hold a Pack Meeting so we could all just hang out and you know chill with each other" Scott explained.

Stiles relaxed at that. He could almost literally feel the tension ease out of the pores of his skin. So there was supposed to be a Pack meeting tonight. Good. Great. Stiles could probably bully Derek to give them some training and maybe share with the team all his newfound information of creatures.

(He was going to ignore the fact that Derek could basically rip his throat open with his teeth if he wanted….. I mean he's told Stiles as much)

Maybe get Derek to confirm or decline what was fact and stuff. This time Stiles smile was genuine and not forced.

"Sounds great Bud. I'll let Malia know if Kira hasn't already but the both of us will need to make a stop at home to let my dad know. It's his night off so he'll probably want to have the house to himself anyway and relax."

"Great. So we'll all meet at Derek's place at 7" Scott than made his way to their next class.

Stiles wanted to ask and whine about how unfair it is that Derek lets Scott do whatever at his place but always gives him a hard time when Stiles is at the loft. But he doesn't. Derek just hated Stiles for some reason (It's not like Stiles almost got him killed or anything! Arrested sure but KILLED! Nah) just like that all the energy Stiles had somehow managed to compile, bled out of him after that conversation and he went right back into his Zombie state. Just before he drifted off in his desk he had one last thought…..

'If I wake up after this with a craving for brains I'll go see Deaton. That way if he can't cure me of my zombie disease he could warn the others…. But what if I manage to eat his brain!... Meh serves him right for being so ominous and confusing when it comes to getting information"

* * *

><p><em>'Pack meeting at the loft. 7:00 tonight'<em>

_-Scott_

Derek stared at his phone with raised eyebrows. Is this for real! Did he seriously just get notified their going to have a pack meeting at **HIS** loft at 7 tonight! No asking for permission just a text saying their coming! Derek felt the on comings of a headache. Not even bothering to reply, he just got up and put his phone back into his pocket. He had been doing patrols since they faced the witch so he knew that there wasn't anything to worry about.

Scott probably just wanted to talk or something.

Derek wanted to roll his eyes at the agreeable nod his wolf gave. His wolf seemed to find everything Scott decided either funny or amusing as of late. Derek would even go as far to say that his wolf seemed to be humouring the idea of Scott being Alpha. That's not to say Derek and his wolf didn't consider Scott their alpha it's just…. Derek felt like Scott was just a substitute. Derek would listen to Scott as the Alpha of the pack but Derek's wolf didn't consider Scott THEIR Alpha. Almost like his wolf was saying the teen would do for now until their TRUE alpha appeared.

That's what had Derek confused of course.

Derek and his wolf had always been two separate minds within him (since he hit puberty actually) and more often than not his wolf liked to laugh at Derek. Derek remembered asking his mother if it was normal and she had seemed very shocked at his question.

'Every werewolf shares a connection with their wolf, pup'

That was all she had told him on the subject. Yet after the fire when it was just him and Laura in New York, Derek remembered the night they spent with a wandering group of rogues. The rogues had asked Laura about his wolf, asked why it wasn't like theirs. Derek thought that they meant his wolf had changed because of the fire and never questioned it. Laura had just given Derek a weird stare like she was just realising something before she just laughed and told the rogues that he had always been a weirdo.

He shook himself out his thoughts and closed his book that he was idly killing time by reading. He had lost interest in it and had been getting restless. He has been since it's been so quiet as of late.

He hated not having anything to do, liked to be kept active because when he wasn't all he did was dwell on memories he'd rather not remember.

Derek sighed and made his way to where he kept the keys for his car. If there was going to be a pack meeting Derek would have to make sure he had snacks or something on the ready. Knowing the teens they'd most likely sniff out his food and help themselves…. After all they help themselves to his loft whenever they want. Slipping into his signature black leather jacket, he took note of what needed to be stocked up before he locked up and drove to the nearest Grocery store.

Grabbing a basket and making his way through the aisles Derek tried to ignore the voice that kept teasing him.

'Aren't you just the little home maker' it teased. His wolf had for some reason decided to let its human suffer the voice and take a nap. Derek scowled and huffed as he chucked a packet of chips into his basket. He had a range of snacks that would keep the teens busy and had already done his own shopping for the week. He was just about to go to the counter and pay for his items when he remembered something.

**_*Flashback*_**

_'Reese's peanut Butter cups Derek! It's my drug! Why does everyone else get their drug and I don't! How could you be so cruel to me! SERIOUSLY! I'm so mad at you right now. You know what next time you find yourself paralyzed and stuck in a pool that's 8ft deep, and there's a giant lizard creature waiting to kill you, don't expect me to save your werewolf ass.' Derek just rolled his eyes at the ranting teen that was determined to chew his ears out whilst Derek's wolf just huffed out what sounded like a laugh._

_'Are you still milking that!?' Isaac asked humouredly as he arched his eyebrow. _

_'YES I'M STILL MILKING THAT!' Stiles yelled. _

**_*Flashback ends*_**

For a few seconds Derek seriously stood there weighing out the pros and cons of going back and getting the stupid peanut butter cups. Eventually though he gave in and went back to get the stupid treats. It'd be worth the few minutes he'd get of silence and he always appreciated a silent Stilinski.

He ignored the voice and its whispers of liar.

Derek had just chucked the stupid biscuits into his basket when he saw her. It was in the corner of his eyes but he saw her when she turned into the same aisle as him. This time round she had on an acid wash, light blue oversized denim jacket that was buttoned all the way to her neck. She wasn't wearing jeans but black sweatpants with white drawstrings tied to keep them from falling. The pants were obviously a size too big for her but the girl didn't seem bothered. She had also decided to trade her worn red converses for storm grey ugg boots. She wasn't wearing a cap this time either instead it was a black fedora. It didn't hide her face as much as the baseball cap had but her hair was styled to seem short, like a messy bob cut when in fact it was just gathered into a loose messy bun at the nape of her neck.

She was humming to herself occasionally stopping to mutter to herself, whilst she read through what looked to be a list. One hand gripping her basket full of things and the other holding her list and pen. This time round he could actually see her hands. They weren't hidden within the sleeves of whatever jacket or hoodie she had on. She looked distracted and in her own world and everyone overlooked her because she looked so boring.

Not Derek though.

He wouldn't ever be able to forget the girl he met from the cinema because she was something. Derek didn't know what but he was sure that girl was more than what she portrayed and Derek was sure of this because she had shown him. Opened his eyes to looking beyond what people portrayed. It was after all thanks to her that the pack was able to be prepared for the witches attack. If she had never warned Derek, things could have turned out for the worst. Derek busied himself with the shelves trying to make it seem as if he hadn't noticed her and was simply contemplating what he could next put into his basket of things. His wolf was paying attention as well.

This was the girl that both Derek and his wolf couldn't scent. The one that made all their training and experience seem like nothing because she had been able to hide her scent so well. His wolf wanted to know how, wanted to learn how to work around that so that nobody could hide from them.

She had stopped and was looking at something at the shelves opposite to his. If Derek turned around now they'd be standing right across from each other. Derek closed his eyes and focused on his senses and tried once more to find the scent of the girl. Both he and his wolf still could smell nothing. It was as if there was no one standing where she was and it frustrated Derek.

"You going to stand there all day Green eyes or you going to put that height to good use?"

Derek's eyes flew open and his wolf wanted to snarl in frustration. He was caught. Derek schooled his face to seem nonchalant and casual. It would do him no good to show he was just a tiny bit embarrassed. In his mind Derek was cursing himself once again. He wasn't a teenager anymore for fucks sake!

She was smirking at him, only tilting her head slightly not bothering to fully turn and face him. Accepting he had been caught Derek turned around fully to talk to the girl only letting out a huff to show he heard her.

If Derek's wolf could been seen he probably would have snuffed and turned away.

* * *

><p>Araiya's Pov<p>

I wanted to laugh and giggle at how disgruntled he was. Despite his bad boy vibes he was just so fun to tease. He didn't scare me off with his aura that humans would say felt like it said 'Danger. Piss me off and I'll murder you' he amused me. His style hadn't changed much from what he had worn to the movies. The leather jacket was still present so was the jeans although a different pair. He also wore a different coloured Henley shirt. I turned back to the shelf that held many choices and felt when he moved to stand beside me. I didn't pay him any attention just looked through the shelves for some plain biscuits.

"Reach up and get me that box of mini Oreo's the 12 pack one" I spoke perusing the lower shelves for some plain biscuits.

I knew it was rude to ask him to do something without a please, no doubt if Aunt Augusta was here I'd be getting a good slap on the noggin.

"Can't reach?" He grunted out sounding amused himself now. I could feel his eyes on me waiting to see how I'd react. Not even batting a lash I just reached for the biscuits I needed and checked its expiry date seeming bored.

"Well I figured I might as well make use of you If you're going to be following me with your questions" I drawled my voice bland just as it usually is.

"That is what you wanted right? To know how I figured out your friend's date was a bad egg" I continued whilst casually placing the packet of biscuits back and reaching for another that had a further away expiry date. He was glaring at me with annoyance, I didn't have to be facing him to know. I was pretty sure his eyebrows were all scrunched up too. I looked up just before putting the packet in my basket and grinned. Hah I was right. Cha-ching!

Grumbling he reached up for what I asked for and I held out my hand ready to place it in my basket. It wasn't that big a box but it would definitely weigh down my basket. To my surprise and slight relief he refused to give it to me and opted to hold it under his free arm whilst his other was busy with his own basket. Raising my own eyebrows in a surprised look at his act of chivalry I graced him with a thankful smile before continuing my hunt for the things on my list. Instead of following behind me he instead chose to walk beside me.

It was silent between us as he let me check of items from my list, simply following me. If he hadn't been reaching for all the stuff he saw were on the top shelves after sneaking peeks at my list, I probably would have forgotten he was there. Surprisingly my Beast was pretty quiet throughout our interaction. She was listening observing, alert but relatively quiet whilst the other one seemed to be asleep. It wasn't the first time they had been so peaceful but it was rare. More often than not my human mind would have to coax or placate one of them to get such amity.

"You were right. She was using him" He spoke watching as I sorted through the packs of strawberries for those really juicy red looking ones. Arching an eyebrow as I examined the container, I waited for him to ask his first question.

"How can you do that" His voice was deep and gruff, sensual in a way. To some it would have sounded threatening or intimidating but for me it was pleasant and reminded me of old memories spent with family.

"You ever heard of the art of deduction?" I asked placing two containers of strawberries into my basket.

"You mean assumption" he countered. Shaking my head I gave him a stern look making sure he could understand that there was a difference.

"No I meant Deduction"

"What's the difference" He must have sounded annoyed but I thought he sounded more like a child being corrected.

"Deduction is logical reasoning. You observe and make an assumption then you build from there and reason with yourself. Why did you make such an assumption, you look for evidence, logical reasoning that would support your assumption. All of that would lead to a conclusion and you would find yourself with a supported conclusion that was once an assumption. That's the art of Deduction."

He was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. His face hadn't changed from their furrowed eyebrow state that would seem grumpy but his eyes were filled with questions.

"Confused?" I asked smiling, he only answered me with a huff.

"I guess you're probably still confused on the difference. Well okay I'll give you an example. Assumptions are offensive conclusions. For example, you see a woman driving a car that has a child's car seat in it. Even if there is no child in it, you can safely deduce she has a child. If she turns out she is the childfree aunt who borrowed the car for the day, it is still not an offensive assumption at , if you see a woman over 30 wearing a wedding band, and you assume she has a child - that is an assumption." I checked to see if I had helped clear up his confusion but he was just looking ahead deep in thought.

We were making our way through the bakery section before he spoke up again.

"So you deduced that she was using Liam" Shrugging at his statement I gave a distracted nod as I reached for some red velvet cupcakes.

"Basically. Did everything work out in the end?" I asked curious to see if he took my advice or not.

He only gave a distracted nod as he looked at the baked treats himself. I couldn't help but ponder on how strange this should all be. The man was essentially a stranger, someone I had met once and suddenly we are shopping together. My beast rumbled at me letting me know that it wasn't the weirdest thing we'd done but still. This whole situation should be classified as weird.

After checking of the last thing on my list we both made our way to the counter ready to pay. I let him go first because he had less shopping in comparison to my own and it was only logical.

"Getting snacks for a party?"

I took in the girl behind the cashier. She looked young maybe a recently turned 20 year old? Her hair was a lush light brown colour, judging from the roots of her hair it was dyed. Her face was slim and her lips pouty and made to stand out with how she slathered it in a nice dark red shade of lipstick. She had a sprinkle of freckles that ran across her nose with blue grey eyes. The uniform she wore was neatly arranged and she wore a smile like all workers were expected to do.

Green eyes just offered a half-hearted smirk "Something like that" He rumbled out.

It amused me to see the red flush creep up from the girl's neck to her cheeks. Suddenly her actions were more drawled out and her eyes just couldn't leave green eyes for long. I held back a snort and tipped my fedora a bit to cover my eyes so the girl wouldn't notice my grin. Of course the effect was ruined when green eyes decided to place **MY** box of Oreo's on the counter.

"This too please" Green eyes spoke giving the girl a toothy smile. My god the guy had pearly white bunny teeth! The cashier girl stumbled a bit hitting her elbow in the process. I would have laughed if I wasn't too busy trying to register that he was going to buy/pay for **MY** Oreos.

"What are you doing? Those are my Oreo's you're just supposed to be my walking human trolley, not pay for them!" I spoke up with irritation. The girl had startled as if only noticing I was standing there and blinked at me. Green eyes then proceeded to aim his stupid charm filled smile at me. I ignored their rumbles and snuffs of amusement.

'Sure, sure laugh it up at the human. Traitors. This place isn't big enough for the three of us you know' my human mind pouted. Of course they just ignored my human mind…. Like they usually did.

"I carried them, might as well pay for them" Green eyes spoke. His voice wasn't as grumbly as it was before, this time it sounded….teasing? Playful? The girl was now looking between the two of us with slightly wide eyes and a face still red. That bastard! He just wanted to irritate me. He was making the cashier girl Assume things. From the way he spoke it sounded as if we had other intentions, WELL then if he wants to play fine… I'll damn well play.

* * *

><p>Derek was having fun. The strange girl was looking at him with challenging eyes as if to say 'the game is on' before she adjusted her fedora and schooled her facials. He wouldn't lie to himself and say he was curious to see what she was going to do. Even his wolf was in agreement with him and that hadn't happened for a while.<p>

The girl tipped her fedora hat back so her face was more noticeable. Derek could feel the cashier girl watching the two of them with fascination. The strange girl softened her eyes and widened them a bit as if she was surprised and blinked at him. Her full lips parted and gave way to a soft gasp that if Derek wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have heard it. Derek just arched an eyebrow with a smug smile.

"You know green eyes if you wanted some cookies you could have just asked me" She then trailed her slim fingers along the box of Oreos on the counter almost as if she was saying a parting farewell. Or maybe it was resigned disappointment. She then paused and looked up at Derek through her thick lashes with an impish smile on her face.

"I could've have easily shown you how good my cookie crumbles" Unlike before her voice wasn't bland and bored sounding. This time it was soft and inviting, full with promise. Each word spoken like a breathless gasp from her lips. The hidden innuendo was not lost on Derek and as it would seem, neither was it for the cashier girl.

Derek just grinned in response and tried not to let out a laugh. They were both being so terrible. The girl behind the counter who had already been red now looked like she was about to explode. Obviously Derek and the strange girls little game had stemmed up some images that had the cashier girl speechless. Derek's wolf howled within him at just how fun it was.

It had been a long time since Derek had felt this relaxed and entertained. Deciding to concede Derek gave his new found companion a suggestive wink before leaning in a little closer to whisper 'Maybe later' before he turned and handed the cashier girl who was still awkwardly watching the both of them, the amount he needed to pay. This included the Oreo box. Grabbing his groceries Derek made his way to wait for his companion.

* * *

><p>Araiya's Pov.<p>

After Green eyes had made his way to wait with my box of Oreo cookies, it was my turn to pay for my groceries. The girl whose name tag read Chelsea, just couldn't stop darting from Green eyes to me. I could sense that he still had his stupid amused smirk on his face but his focus wasn't just on me anymore. The girl stammered out the amount to pay without being able to look me in the eye and my Beast purred.

Having paid her I made to grab my shopping but before I could she had stopped me.

"Wait-Um I… I just.." I patiently waited for her to gather her wits, encouraging her with a kind smile.

She took a deep breath and then looked me straight in the eyes.

"How'd you do it!? Get a guy like him?" She asked

I just raised my eyebrows in a make shift look of surprise. The poor girl obviously liked someone and was hoping to get some tips on how to flirt. Judging from her lipstick I'm guessing it's a colleague. One of the other guys who work here. Her eyes ever so subtly darted to the blonde haired man who was bagging items for another cashier lady 2 counters away. Feeling for the girl I decided to maybe give her some help.

"Girl…. If you just be yourself you'd do fine. His loss if he never notices you"

Yes I admit it was slightly cheesy and I was cringing at how close it came to being a cliché thing to say, but the girl seemed to have eased a bit. Once more she looked over at Green eyes who was looking at a pamphlet or something.

"Did it work for you?" she asked. Deciding to be honest with her I let out a weary sigh.

"Me and him!? Met the guy when he was scaring away people from the back row of the movie theatre. All I did was talk his ears of and now here we are. Life is no fairy-tale Chelsea trust me, relationships don't always start the way movies say they do "

She gave me a thankful smile and bid me a good day offering a wave as well. Making my way to Green eyes I promptly dumped my groceries at his feet and took my box of Oreo's from his hold.

"Give me my cookies and carry the damn shopping to my car. If you think I'm sharing any of my Oreo's with you, you got another thing coming. Even if you paid for the damn box." I grumbled at him. Green eyes grunted at me before he bent and picked up my shopping. After he caught up to me he gave me another one of his fucking Bunny teeth smiles.

"I thought I was going to see how easily your cookie crumbles" The words were sugar coated with so much charm it would have made any other girl swoon. Giving him a glare I clutched the box closer to my person.

"You won't be seeing anything but my ass as I take this baby home-Wait that didn't sound right" I grumbled out. I earned myself a laugh whilst I gave him a 'shut the fuck up' in response.

I ignored his raised eyebrows when we finally approached my car. It was a Chevrolet 1967 Impala, The exact same model as seen in Supernatural. Oh yeah this car was one of the best things I've ever owned (next to my bike of course)

Aunt Augusta had bought it for me for my 15th birthday and told me that whenever I decided to return to Beacon Hills it'd be right in the garage waiting for me.

It's sad that she never promised to be waiting with it.

"Nice ride" Green eyes mumbled. Giving him a proud smile I warmly thanked him.

"Mind if check out the engine?" He asked after he had placed my grocery bags in my car.

"What you a mechanic or something huh Mobster man?" I questioned. I earned myself an eye roll for that.

"Something like that" He muttered in reply.

I didn't respond just hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine, let it rumble and vibrate. Green eyes came and stood just by my window (which was down by the way) and peered into the car impassively.

"Mmh…You see I would but I don't just let anyone under my hood, even if they had gorgeous green eyes like yourself" I teased adding a smirk. He just huffed at me and stuck out a hand.

"It's Derek"

Well it seems were going to be introducing ourselves. Placing my own hand in his, I admired just how firm and big they were in comparison to my own. He had strong hands that felt calloused, like they were always working on something.

That's good the man was a hard worker…. I could roll with that.

"I could see you as a Derek" I mused he let out a chuckle.

"I do recall you promising a name if we ever met again also a number in addition"

Giving him one last praising look I finally decided to grace the man with my name.

"Araiya, now if you'll excuse me Derek I do have other things to tend to"

Having said that I reversed out and was ready to drive off before he called again

"What! No number?"

Grinning once again at his persistence I leaned out and called back.

"Check your pockets"

I drove off leaving him in the parking lot, staring as I left. That was certainly an interesting encounter. I didn't let myself ponder on whether or not he would call or text, opting to push it to the back of my mind for another time. Instead I planned out what I planned to make for the Stilinski's for dinner tonight.

Jeff had said I should go out. Start to really integrate myself into the community and stop hiding out in the mansion and Eichen house like a hermit. He urged me to call the sheriff up and take up his offer at having dinner with him and his son. Jeff also promised to watch over Peter and call me if he ever woke up or if something went wrong.

I wouldn't have agreed to the dinner thing if it weren't for how stubborn Jeff was. The old man was certainly a great help, always supporting me with work and such. He's the best assistant any Keeper could ever ask for. Jeff was totally the Alfred to my Bruce Wayne and I was grateful for that.

Arriving at the mansion I hurriedly carted all my shopping in to get started on my cooking. I had dinner with the Stilinski's at 8 so I had to hurry up if I wanted to take them those baked treats like I planned.

"Araiya are you starting on your cooking?" Jeff called from somewhere within the mansion.

"Yes Jeff!"

"Would you like a hand?"

"No Jeff. You do what you're doing"

"If you're sure. Was the Store packed or something? You took longer than I thought you would!"

"Nah not really, was just mixing myself back into the community like you said"

I heard him say 'good' in response and shook my head fondly.

If I didn't stop smiling and humming whilst I baked and cooked.

Jeff didn't ask why.

He was after all used to me doing stranger things.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Stilinski felt as if someone had finally answered his prayers. It had nearly been two weeks since the witch incident and nothing supernatural had happened. He had been able to come home to see that his trouble magnet of a son was there safe and sound, glued to his computer just like he used to before the Supernatural trouble started. Unlike before the Sheriff didn't try and wheedle Stiles away from his computer like he would have done in the past. Instead he just gave him a loving smile and asked if the kid needed food or something. The sheriff wasn't one to curse his blessings no matter how small or big they were.<p>

Although thinking back on it, the sheriff probably should start limiting Stile's access to the internet. He could see that whatever it is his son was researching or working on, was causing him to lose sleep and the sheriff would be a bad parent if he didn't enforce some kind of discipline.

The Stilinski men had to look and care for each other it was a rule.

Writing notes, and filling out paperwork about one of the normal cases Beacon Hills had, the sheriff was only broken out of his trance when his office door opened. Looking up he saw Holly with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Sheriff you have a phone call concerning the FBI"

Sheriff Stilinski felt himself sag with stress. Oh yes the FBI. How could he forget that Agent McCall had been in town to acquire evidence against him for an Impeachment case? Ignoring his paperwork in favour of rubbing his face the sheriff thanked Holly for letting him know before he reached over for the phone. He mentally prepared himself for the headache he was no doubt going to receive after dealing with the FBI.

"This is Sheriff Stilinski"

"I got to say Chief, I'm a bit surprised to hear you had an impeachment case filed against you. Do you need me to get in contact with some of my connections? I could have the case swept under the rugs faster than they could shout Guilty"

Sheriff Stilinski's eyes widened and he unknowingly let out a relieved breath. He had forgotten Araiya Black was back in town. After not seeing or hearing word about her from the locals and the officers he assumed she had skipped town again after sorting out Augusta's things. Letting her hear his drained sigh he couldn't help but remember his weariness of her return. After all he knew first-hand what trouble a Black could cause, he grew up with one for goodness sake.

"Impersonating the FBI is not a joke Araiya" he lightly scolded not really putting any actual anger into it.

"Yeah I know Chief but it doesn't make it any less funny" She teased right back at him. Allowing an amused chuckle to escape him the Sheriff relaxed back into his chair, taking her phone call as a sign for a break.

"You're still in town then. I assumed you had skipped right on out again with how quiet everything has been. No officers barging into my office to rant out a storm on you like before. You better be keeping your nose clean because knowing the Sheriff won't help you much if you get arrested this time."

He smiled at the sound of her laugh. She sounded more relaxed, like something had finally gone her way. The sheriff hoped she didn't face too many problems sorting through Augusta's properties.

"Geez Chief you make me sound like some sort of delinquent! Besides the occasional sneeze my nose is probably the cleanest thing you'll ever come across." She jested

"I'm still in town. Good Ole Jeff Morgan has been helping me sort out some stuff of Aunt Augusta's that wasn't matching up"

The Sheriff frowned at that and couldn't help but be concerned. Something was wrong with Augusta's properties?

"Is the state still trying to lay claim to the house?" He asked

"Nah I sorted them out way before I even turned up in Beacon Hills. By the way do remind me to add that to our families debt to the Stilinski's would you! First paying for Aunt's bills then fighting the state, you really are the glorious Guardian for the Black Family aren't you chief!" She sounded like she was in admiration. Like she couldn't comprehend just why the Sheriff would go out of his way for them.

"Don't mention it kid. Seriously don't. The Black family don't owe me anything. Augusta was like family to me and my lot, and you always take care of family"

The two of them had lapsed into a comfortable silence which was then broken by a thankful sounding Araiya.

"You are family Chief. You Stilinski's always have been despite what you may think."

Only responding with a disbelieving grunt the sheriff cleared his throat and decided to ask just why she wanted to contact him.

"Not that I don't enjoy the call kid but was pretending to be the FBI really necessary? Do you want some help on something?"

"Impersonating the FBI was completely necessary. You have Heather working the desk , the same crabby red faced lady that needs to get laid and has a major crush on Pretty boy, she wouldn't have patched me on through to you if she knew it was me"

"Her name is Holly and she wouldn't do that Araiya because it's part of her job"

"Meh you say Potatoes I say Tomatoes" was all the Sheriff got in reply

"Anyway Chief! I just wanted to let you know I'll be over at your place at 8 for dinner. I just wanted to double check and see if your son had any allergies I need to know of or something"

"How nice of you to ask!" Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes at the girl's cheek. Had Augusta still been alive she most likely would have been scolding her niece for her cheek.

"Oh hush now Chief. You and I both know you would have said yes either way. I checked too, your free tonight so Dinner at yours I'll be around at 7:30 and we'll eat at 8 on the dot. DON't be late"

"It's my house not yours"

"Well then we shouldn't have a problem Chief. Signing out"

The dial tone had the sheriff staring at the phone blankly. Placing the phone back in its rightful place the sheriff rested his head on his fisted hand. He stared at his wall in silent musings. Although he was grateful Araiya had been keeping herself out of trouble he had hoped she would visit him more often. Sheriff Stilinski had always had a soft spot for the girl. Augusta would always tell him what she suspected Araiya was getting up to whilst she gallivanted across the planet. Some might have yelled at her for being so rude over the phone but the Sheriff didn't mind. He was use to the ways of the Black Family. Augusta was the same when she would decide to visit the sheriff at the station and kindly inform him that he was too be at her house for a cup of tea and then promptly walked out. Sheriff could also recall **HIM** being just as playful as Araiya, probably even as much trouble.

The sheriff couldn't help but enjoy the wistfulness he felt at the thought of dinner later on. This time around he actually had a legit reason to cheat on the strict diet Stiles had him on.

Carrying on with his paperwork the Sheriff went about his day with a sense of ease and comfort that had all the officers in the station relaxed.

* * *

><p>Derek closed the loft doors with a soft slam. He was going over his encounter with the strange- no she had given him her name. Derek was going over his encounter once more with Araiya. She amused him, intrigued he and his wolf. Her explanation on Deduction made him curious, left him wanting to know more. Actually if Derek was honest with himself he was more curious about what he could deduce about her.<p>

She was a mystery.

Before today they had been two strangers, having not known each other before in their lives. Then today they were shopping and conversing, teasing each other like friends. Derek steeled himself as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand. He didn't know how or when but after checking his pockets like she said, he found a slip of paper. It was the same paper that she had her shopping list on but on the back it had a set of numbers.

Just a set of numbers.

The urge to call her, maybe send a text was there but Derek hesitated. He could count the amount of women he's trusted on one hand. After that he could also count the same amount of times they've brought him nothing but despair, hurt or pain. Derek believed he had the right to seem cautious when it came to getting involved with women, because if he didn't the universe just might want to teach him another lesson again.

His wolf was silent this time round, which confused Derek. Every other time, like with Kate and so on, his wolf would always be growling or whining. Always letting Derek know that he was there. Derek usually would brush him off. This time though his wolf was silent and if Derek couldn't have felt him then he wouldn't have known his wolf was there.

After packing away his groceries, he took a seat and picked up his abandoned book from earlier. The pack would be over soon so he'd just kill time. With how quiet everything was Derek would have thought he imagined his entire trip to the grocery store if it wasn't for the peanut butter cup treats that were sitting on the table with the rest of the snacks he bought. Derek was distracted from his reading with the thought of the single slip of paper weighing heavily in his mind.

Finally giving up in ignoring the thing, Derek snatched it and programmed the numbers into his phone and saved it under her name.

It didn't feel right though, Derek found himself wanting to erase her name and replace it with something else. He knew that if anyone were to look through his contacts they'd find her name listed just like everyone else.

But she wasn't like everyone else because Derek couldn't figure her out.

Erasing her name Derek instead chose to leave one letter, one character to remind him just whose number it was. His wolf let his approval be known and Derek felt at ease. With her number in his phone he still had a way of meeting or contacting her.

Slipping the piece of paper with the number written on the back into his wallet, Derek felt more relieved as he settled back in to reading his book.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. The last fast update you'll be getting for awhile. So tell me your thoughts, let me know if I botched up when I wrote Derek's pov. Tell me if Derek was too out of character because that was my main concern whilst writing this chapter. I'm not sure when the next DerekxAraiya scene will be so savour this moment. I will let you know that the next chapter will star Malia and the Stilinski's having dinner with Araiya. There you all will get to read as Araiya shares a bit about herself. EXCITED? I am ! <strong>

**All of you who have followed and Faved you have my gratitude. **

**Thanx**


	8. Pack Meeting Failure

**Howdy!**

**Yay! An update how awesome is that!? Okay I'll admit I lied a little in my last Author's note. Sadly I had to chop this chapter in half because it was just too long and I hadn't even started on the Stilinski dinner scene yet. So the NEXT chapter will be the Stilinski dinner featuring Araiya. Apologies about the wait. This chapter is basically all about the pack and I was actually really apprehensive about writing the whole thing. It was harder than i thought it would be to write from Kira, Scott and Lydia's points of views hence why their pretty short. I think Liam is a cutey so I just had to give him a scene and I'm actually quite proud of how Malia's scenes turned out. **

**So yes School has started and I am swamped with work but I won't give up. If you feel this was a filler chapter I won't lie and tell you it's not because it sorta is. The next update isn't too far off actually so don't fret too much I should be finished with it in about 2 or 3 days. After the dinner were going to dive straight into them Peter and Araiya scenes WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Okay enough of my ramblings and enjoy your read :D x**

* * *

><p>Stiles and Malia were waiting for the Sheriff to come home so they could inform him about the pack meeting. They would have sent a text but it would have made the sheriff worry and panic, think the worst like he's prone to doing as of late. Even if Stiles had told him it was basically just a get together the sheriff would worry, and that was the last thing Stiles wanted his dad to do. They had tried calling the sheriff to let him know but he had been busy helping some officers with a case and asked if they could wait till he got home. So seeing as they had no other choice the two decided that waiting for the sheriff would just have to do.<p>

Malia was currently sprawled out on Stile's bed, her eyes glinting with focused concentration and her eyebrows furrowed. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she nibbled on it distractedly. In front of her lay her homework and for the life of her she just couldn't understand why all of it mattered. She was a coyote, what use will it be for her to know about presidents who have died, who cares their dead!

Malia's eyes slowly narrowed into a glare. She liked Kira's Dad, he was nice and very good at what he does. It's just too bad that Malia still struggles to comprehend some of what he teaches. Malia's glare grew stronger as she flipped through her history text book and took note of how much red she could see highlighted. Every once and awhile she'll see a yellow highlighted passage but it was stupid to see how little green there was. Huffing Malia shoved her history text book away from her deciding to focus on something else instead. It wasn't till she noticed the amount of red highlighted numbers that glared at her that she realised she had grabbed her Math book. Disgruntled and well on her way to getting pissed Malia thumbed through the pages barely reading anything because all she saw was red. Heaps of red coloured passages and words, numbers and formulas.

Malia absolutely hated Math.

Letting loose a low growl Malia shoved that text book away too and slumped her head into her arms.

She couldn't understand why everything just seemed so hard. Sure she spent a major amount of her childhood as a coyote living in the woods but everyone else seemed to be doing just fine.

Malia was not stupid.

She wasn't dumb she knew that.

In fact Malia felt she was smarter and stronger than the average human even if she was a coyote. She could put into action and cook up a strategy that could hunt her prey faster than anyone else. She was strong and independent and could guard and protect her territory from anyone and everyone no matter who it was. Malia could disguise herself, could blend and hide herself and not be seen if she wanted, she could hunt down animals that were bigger than her and animals that were considered too fast to catch.

Malia was the best of the best, but all that didn't seem to matter to the humans.

Oh no! The humans thought her too be stupid or slow just because she didn't get their numbers and couldn't grasp things like algebra. The humans thought her too be weird when she spoke to them and said exactly what she would do or how she would react. They called her strange because of the way she would react to certain things, like the first time they had to use computers. Malia had never had to use a computer in the woods, why would she? The other kids had all laughed behind her back, whispered to each other about how stupid she looked. It took all the control Malia had learned from Stiles and Scott to ignore them and not shift. In the animal kingdom Malia would have showed them their place. Fought them and won. She would have proved to them how useless their computers would be when they had to fight her. But Malia couldn't because she was a part of the Human world once again.

Hearing what sounded like a mix of a snort and a grunt, Malia's attention was taken by what made the sound. Almost like water rushing over the shore, a calm and affectionate feeling ran through her. Her eyes stopped the glaring and a fond gaze settled in, her eyebrows loosened from the furrow state and her lips tugged upwards into a smile. Whilst she had settled into getting started on her homework waiting for the Sheriff, Stiles had opted to continue doing research on his computer. From the bed Malia could see the many open tabs on his screen as well as several post it notes that had written reminders on it. She had been able to smell his exhaustion for the past few days and had tried to get him to stop or at least slow down. After the third time Malia stopped asking because she knew just how stubborn Stiles was. The human boy she had met had definitely been a surprise for Malia. Letting her eyes roam the form of the human boy, who had passed out from exhaustion finally, Malia knew the real reason why she hadn't run on back into the woods to live life as a coyote again. She knew the real reason why she placed trust in the pack, why she didn't lash out to those that whispered things about her. The reason she continued to put up with her hatred for Math and her struggles with school.

It was all because of Stiles, the human boy who ran with wolves.

Her first impression of the boy was not very positive. After all he had taken something from the grave of the car accident. It was disrespectful and a slight to her so she had to go and make things right. She had been angry and in all honesty just wanted to eat the boy and his stupid friends. When she had been forcefully transformed back into a human by Scott she was too busy having to sort through all her restrained human emotions to really express her anger properly. She had been a coyote for 8 years for goodness sake so of course she had 8 years of dulled human emotions to filter through. So it's reasonable for her to have felt angry with the human boy and his werewolf friend. When she had met the boy at Eichen House she still felt angry but it later bled away after he had walked in whilst she showered. Watching the human boy stumble over his words and ramble away intrigued her coyote. It made her purr and paw within her at the sound of his voice. From then it only grew before she realised that her coyote had seen a potential mate in the human.

Stiles was more than the average human and Malia's coyote recognised that. It was all so obvious when she watched him scheme and research about the Nogitsunes previous host. The night they spent together was not planned, it wasn't like Malia had planned the occasion, it just happened. The tension in the air, the pull and attraction both Malia and her coyote felt for the human boy was just too much. Stiles had obviously been struggling with something, she could smell it at the time but didn't know what it was. He had an evil fox spirit within him and he was fighting it with all he could, using his best qualities and skills to the best of his abilities. He was resourceful, inquisitive, determined and passionate. Her coyote could sense his loyalty, his strength not through brawn but through mind. It was then that her coyote had decided that Stiles was the perfect mate for them.

Malia only doubted her coyote for a second. Only a second. He was in Eichen house. The facility made to lock away crazy people! What if he was insane as well, but then she realised if Stiles was insane than that would make her crazy too. Malia was not crazy, she wasn't insane, and she was smart and the best of the best. Just like that Stiles had earned not only Malia's affections but her respect as well, because despite how short a time they spent in Eichen house, the two of them were survivors. They both kept their sanity in a place for those who had lost their own.

That gangly jittery human boy had wormed his way into her life and shaken it up real good. He was patient with her, earnestly trying his best to make her life as comfortable and as human as possible. Stiles was a rare type of human that wasn't often noticed or appreciated as much as they deserved and so Malia was going to change that.

Rising from her sprawled position on the bed Malia made her way to where Stiles was uncomfortably asleep. He was slumped in his chair with his head rolling back, mouth slightly open as he softly snored. His fingers loosely rested on the computer keyboard and several papers were scattered amongst his desk. Coming to stand behind her sleeping mate, Malia let her fingers comb through his hair and caress his head that no doubt probably ached from the overdrive he had kicked it into. She watched as the scrunched lines on his forehead relaxed as she lightly massaged the tension from his body. Her blue eyes roamed his face, taking in every detail and memorising it as best as she could. From the slight upturn of his nose, the softness of his lips that she always relished in tasting. She smiled as she connected the spots that stood out on his pale creamy skin and trailed her fingers along his strong jawline. This was why she stayed. Malia loved to awake every morning with him beside her, surrounded in nothing but their scent mixed together, it was addicting for her. She loved to wake up to the sight of him and simply appreciate him. She knew Stiles underestimated his abilities, always doubted his use but Malia was always quick to reassure him of why he was important to the pack. Stiles was her anchor, was what kept her in check and she didn't mind. After all Malia is the best of the best, it will only do if she had the best of the best of the humans to be her anchor.

Stiles awoke groggily at the feel of soft caresses to his face. Blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes he straightened up from his awkward sleeping position, rolling his neck and shoulder to ease out the kinks.

"You fell asleep"

Reaching for the slim hand that was still massaging his scalp and wondering through his hair, Stiles pulled it to his lips and gave it a thankful kiss and its owner an appreciative smile. Stiles still couldn't really grasp that she was real sometimes. He would awaken and have a moment of panic whenever he felt arms around him and the tell-tale sound of soft breathing. When he would see it was only Malia he would then spend a few minutes in awe. Most days he would wake up thinking she was simply a dream, that everything was a dream. Then when she would grip him closer to her whenever he moved, Stiles would realise that it was real. He looked at Malia and took notice of her relaxed posture and caring smile. It was moments like these that Stiles refused to forget.

"You should have woken me up"

He mumbled as he played with her fingers. Her hands were a fascination for him. They were slim and soft to the touch. He liked to thread and weave they're fingers together and compare their differences. He liked the feel of her grip tighten on his hand, as well as when she would simply loosen their hold but not let go. Drawing his attention from her nimble fingers, Stiles looked at Malia as she laughed at him softly. She never giggled like the girls at school would. She didn't shy away either whenever he would complement her or worship her. She would laugh instead or just chuckle. His complements would always earn him a thankful smile or a breath-taking kiss followed with her saying 'I know'.

Malia turned Stiles chair around and straddled him. She didn't release her fingers from his grip simply rearranged herself so they could both be seated in his chair comfortably. For some odd reason Stiles had a weird attachment to her hands and she couldn't figure out why. Her coyote though loved any and all attention they received from him so Malia never complained. Looking into his whiskey brown coloured eyes Malia gave him a mocking glare.

"You needed to sleep. You reeked of exhaustion" She mumbled back continuing her soft caresses. Her response only earned her a groan of exasperation along with a half-hearted reprimand. She took note of the lines that reappeared on his forehead as his eyebrows scrunched slightly. He reached for her hands stilling them from their adventure along his scalp.

"Malia you know how important it is that we find out everything we can about what we may have to face. If I fall asleep now I could be wasting time and who knows just when the next Supernatural creature will turn up!"

Retracting her hands from his hold Malia gave him a glare of her own trying to express just how ridiculous she found his argument.

"I may have a been a coyote for 8 years but I do know that humans need more rest than the amount you have been getting Stiles"

Stiles knew she was right, and that he was just being stubborn but he just couldn't help it. He didn't like that everyone else in the pack was beginning to get too comfortable with the normality. It's not like he wished something supernaturally bad would come to Beacon Hills, but he was just being realistic. Whatever it was Allison, Scott and He changed when they rescued their parents, resulted in a lot of crazy creatures flocking to Beacon Hills. It was their fault Beacon Hills death rates had increased drastically and Stiles would never be able to live with himself if he didn't do all he could to make up for that. Deaton wasn't much help, he didn't do anything but talk circles and riddles. Stiles let out a sigh of defeat and leaned his forehead against Malia's, content to just be with her.

"Did you finish your homework?" He asked changing the topic completely. From the disgruntled huff and glare Malia gave the text books scattered on the bed, Stiles would say she didn't. Stiles tried not to smile in amusement at the face she pulled.

"I don't get it. Even with Lydia's notes Math is still hard" She growled

Leaning forward to place a peck on her lips, he repressed a grin when she refused to let him pull back. Stiles couldn't help but get lost in the feel of her lips on his. Malia was a very good kisser, very good. She was so good that Stiles couldn't deny that he felt a very small bit of pride knowing that he had something to do with that. After all Stiles was the first and only boy that she's ever been with. It was something his male ego took great elation in. Reluctantly but firmly pulling away from Malia, Stiles made sure she didn't distract him again.

"Come on, I'll help you "

If the huff he received for his efforts was anything to go by, Malia wasn't really excited. So if she had slowly slid herself off his lap and took care to brush against him with every bit of her body she could, Stiles didn't complain. He got the hint. She expected compensation later on.

Holy shit Stiles was one damn lucky bastard.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*6:55 Stilinski House*<span>_**

Sheriff Stilinski took a moment to breathe within the confines of his vehicle. He was parked just behind Stile's jeep and outside his house. He could tell Stiles was home from the open window to his son's room. The sheriff wanted to groan because he knew Stiles often forgot to lock the damn thing. Even though the sheriff made it a point to remind him, he still occasionally forgot. Making his way towards the house the sheriff couldn't help but feel a slither of anticipation. It had been a long time since anyone came over for dinner with the Stilinski's, the sheriff didn't count Malia because the girl practically lived with them.

The sheriff wasn't stupid, for god's sake he's a sheriff. He didn't get that title by picking daisies. He didn't understand why Stiles doesn't just fess up and admit Malia shares his bedroom. The sheriff didn't know why Malia doesn't stay with her father but he wasn't going to pry. He'll wait until he absolutely has to ask.

"Stiles! Malia! Are you kids still home?"

Sheriff Stilinski wandered through his front door and began to take of his jacket whilst heading towards the couch. Hearing the unmistakeable sound of Stiles tripping or fumbling the sheriff closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Da-Dad! Great your home! How was work? Did you solve that case? Was it hard? Oh by the way Scott's called a pack Meeting in about erg..now? NOW! Oh god were going to be late! HEY MALIA!"

"WHAT!"

The sheriff opened his eyes to quirk an eyebrow at his son. Enjoying the wince on Stile's face at his annoyed girlfriends yell. The sheriff always found it amusing how the two interacted.

"Malia if we don't leave now we'll be late or the last ones to the pack meeting! If that happens no doubt Derek will get all angry wolf like and Lydia will want to strangle us! And when I say us I really do mean Me. So hurry up and get your pretty coyote self-down here!"

"If they really do try to hurt you I'll just fight them, problem solved" Malia responded from halfway down the stairs.

The sheriff ignored how messy the girls hair was, also the swell of both her lips and his sons. He didn't comment on the fact that Stile's shirt was inside out and the unmistakeable hickey that his son was sporting on his pale skinned neck. Stiles rolled his eyes and gave the girl a reproached look whilst the Sheriff's lips just quirked into an amused smirk.

"Malia, we've talked about this remember! We don't attack friends" Stiles groaned out only to get a sceptical and confused look from Malia.

"Not even when they are trying to eat you? That's just stupid"

"It's not stupid, its called friendship! You don't hurt friends. Also why would they try to eat you?" Stiles asked honestly curious as to where on earth Malia got that idea from.

"In the wild, if the hunt was bad, in order to survive I would have to eat them- I thought I already told you that?"

The astonished and disbelieving looks the Stilinski men gave her were comically identical. Stiles turned to his dad and gave him a sheepish shrug.

"Believe it or not it's progress"

Only rolling his eyes at his son's quirkiness the sheriff just let out a sigh.

"Yeah- uh huh. You're not going to the Pack Meeting" the sheriff informed Stiles. He took note of Malia making her way back upstairs to the room. She must have sensed that whatever the sheriffs' reason was he wasn't going to budge on it. The sheriff took that as a sign that nothing dangerous was really afoot.

Stiles stared at his dad with shock and wide eyes. Was this a joke?

"What! Why!?" Stiles managed to choke out. Not really angry just confused.

"Because I said so. Also this is my house so my rules, besides we have a guest coming over for dinner" The sheriff continued. He paid no real attention to the shock on his son's face, just continued to relax back into the chair and release some of the ache he felt in his back.

"Dad come on this is a pack meeting! Okay! It won't be a PACK meeting if the whole PACK wasn't there! So I can't not be there because well hey what do you know I'm part of the pack! Yes dad your son the human is part of the pack also your son the HUMAN whose dating a WERECOYOTE are both apart of said PACK! Therefore the roundabout conclusion is there won't be a pack meeting if the whole pack won't be meeting!"

"Well then I guess there won't be a pack meeting tonight because you're not going."

"Wha-…WHY NOT!" Stiles exclaimed only to receive a stern exasperated look from his dad.

"Is there a witch to be dealt with?"

"Well no-"

"Is there anyone dying or injured or in need of help?"

"YES! Liam needs help because he's still dealing with the fact that the second girl to ever give him attention was actually a witch, who wanted to steal his alphas heart! So there we need to go to the pack meeting"

"Liam is 15, there'll be other girls."

"You don't know that! Cindy might have been the last opportunity Liam would have ever had with girls!"

"And your concerned for him because… ?"

"Oh that is just offensive! I always want what's best for Liam! That kid is like a little brother to me, I only want to make sure he's happy"

The silence that followed that sentence was astounding. The sheriff just stared at his son with a sceptical gaze waiting for the boy to cave. Stiles looked at his dad with a stubborn determination trying his best not to admit the truth.

"Augh FINE! I'll call Scott and let him know you won't let me go!" Stiles grumbled.

Feeling just a little bad, the sheriff gave Stiles an apologetic look that he only half meant. He didn't want to upset Stiles but he didn't know when Araiya might next decide to venture out or how long she would be staying in town. The sheriff just wanted one night to catch up with the girl, and he also wanted Stiles and Araiya to get along and meet. He'd rather the two met with him present that way if they disagreed with each other he could do damage control. He also wanted Araiya and Malia to get to know each other, because the sheriff knew just how much Malia was struggling with school. He knew the werecoyote found it difficult adjusting to high school and that most times people didn't have the patience for her comments. Araiya would be able to help out the girl, she'd probably take her under her wing.

"Look Stiles, I just need one night! Just one night! I really want you to meet her okay, who knows maybe you just might like her"

Stiles just gave him a blank face as if he was really thinking it over.

"Wa-wait SHE! What do you mean SHE? What is this like a date or something!? OH MY GOD! How long have you been seeing this women!?" Stiles looked at his dad with something akin to horror. The sheriff seriously just wanted to face palm himself. Trust Stiles to jump to conclusions, no matter how smart he is.

"Stiles! Are we going now?" Malia asked interrupting Stiles intense stare with the sheriff. The sheriff rolled his eyes at his son and gave the girl a thankful smile.

"Stiles isn't going to the pack meeting tonight. If you don't want to go either your welcome to join us for dinner Malia"

Malia stared at the Stilinski men with confusion. First she was being rushed to go to the pack meeting then she gets told their not going. Why couldn't they make up their minds!?

"Okay? Why aren't we going to the meeting?" Malia asked with slight annoyance.

"Just who is this lady!? Where did you meet? How long have you been seeing her?" Stiles started rattling out again. The sheriff got up and made his way to the kitchen only to gain himself a following of teens. One horribly confused the other too busy questioning the sheriff to notice.

"Stiles, it's not like that. Araiya is just someone I use to know and she's back in town to sort out her Aunts stuff. I invited her to dinner so we could catch up and also so she could meet you" The sheriff attempted to explain.

Stiles still looked like he wanted to demand answers and continue to hassle the sheriff but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Giving his dad a look that promised they weren't done Stiles made his way back towards his room to answer his call. The sheriff and Malia stood in the kitchen in silence. The sheriff was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost jumped when Malia spoke.

"Who is Araiya?" Her eyes squinting as if she was trying to figure out if she knew that name.

The Sheriff gave the girl a fond smile. She was unusual and probably not the best socialist but the Sheriff enjoyed the coyote's company. He was both surprised and grateful when he found out his son was dating the girl. Malia was the first supernatural case the sheriff had solved, but instead of making him feel better the sheriff always felt conflicted. He was happy that he had solved a case, had reunited a father with his daughter, but he didn't know just what happened after. The sheriff didn't know why it was he saw Malia around his own home more than her fathers. The sheriff also didn't know if the girl was actually happy with how her life is. He didn't want to be responsible for upsetting the girl in anyway. So the sheriff did his best to help Malia. He honestly felt relief when she and Stiles started dating because it gave him hope. Hope that his son could move on from Lydia Martin and find someone who would appreciate him for who and how he was. That's not to say the sheriff hated Lydia Martin. It's just that he could only watch his son's efforts to win the girls favour, and get rejected every time for so long.

"She's the grandniece to a very old friend of mine. Malia can you please go upstairs and let Stiles know that he needs to at least look presentable."

Malia just nodded and stood to go do just as he asked.

"Also… please remind Stiles that the tag on the shirt is meant to be facing inside." He added.

Malia walked out the Kitchen with a proud smirk adorning her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*7:15 Derek's Loft*<span>_**

Liam felt awkward.

Scott had told him earlier that there was going to be a pack meeting at Derek's loft so he was prepared to hear the worst. What creature would they be facing now? Who was it targeting? How do they stop it? Questions like these were normal now and expected. Of course if you had asked Liam to come to a pack meeting before he was bitten by Scott, you most likely would have a gotten a rude dismissal. Now everything in Liam's life was just different.

Liam will admit that the most life changing event he had ever been through was definitely getting turned into a werewolf. It wasn't as easy and awesome as some people liked to think. Sure you get so much power and strength, new abilities that make you feel special but nobody really likes to acknowledge the bad about it. The lying and the secrets you have to keep to protect the people you love. The training and danger you have to go through. Liam never ever imagined what life would be like if he was a werewolf. He never wanted to do anything other than to prove himself to everyone. To show them that he is just as good as them, works hard and is skilled just as much as them. Now Liam was in all ways stronger, faster and better… but he didn't want to be.

Liam honestly just wanted to go back to being normal.

He wanted to be able to hang out with Mason and joke about without having the guilty taunts in his mind. He didn't want to hide the fact that he still woke up at night with nightmares about berserkers on occasions from his stepdad. He wanted to be able to meet a girl and not have to find out that she was actually a witch. Grumpily Liam also remembered the first time a girl seemed to have noticed him, she was actually the girlfriend to his alpha and was a Kitsune. Liam also won't forget the fact that she invited him to a made up party in order to have him chained up on a full moon so he didn't kill or get killed.

"You're quiet"

Liam's body tensed and his hands gripped his pant legs of his jeans tightly. He didn't even sense him sit beside him. Liam hadn't even heard him sit down. His heart was beating in his chest slightly fast and for a second Liam almost lost control due to panic. He could have been killed in that one second all because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

Derek leaned back into his sofa couch idly watching Lydia and Scott talk with Stiles over the phone. Kira was standing beside Scott looking awkward and unsure, like she didn't know if she should contribute or not. The so called 'pack meeting' was supposed to have started 15 minutes ago but then how is one to hold a pack meeting when the whole pack wasn't here. If anything the whole situation amused Derek. He could feel the tension being emitted from Liam as well as the increasing panic. The baby beta was awfully quiet tonight, very brooding. Of course Derek couldn't just let the kid sit on his sofa and brood. For one thing the whole pack meeting was to cheer up the kid and Brooding was sort of Derek's signature look. Derek's wolf snuffed out a laugh within him thinking it cute that the kid was trying to be as broody as Derek.

"It's nothing" Liam snapped out unintentionally.

Liam still couldn't handle his anger. Especially now that he was a wolf, even if he just got the slightest irritated it would be equivalent to him exploding. Although Derek scared the crap out of Liam, he was actually grateful that the older wolf was there. Liam knew that Scott usually sent Derek to keep an eye on him when Liam would be out and around town, and despite how creepy it may seem Liam was grateful he had back-up. Even if it was Derek who naturally scared everyone and anyone with his dark and glaring aura.

Derek didn't bother giving the baby beta a glare or even responding to his harsh retort. Derek just calmly (and very cool like might he add) continued to drink his beer. The two then settled into a friendly silence (at least Derek did) and watched the others. With every sip he took Derek tried his best not to smirk at the smell of irritation and anger simply radiating of the baby beta. In his head he was counting down the seconds it would take before the Beta would give in and start complaining to his Alpha, in order to get away from Derek.

Liam couldn't take the nervous paranoid jitters he felt just by sitting next to the older wolf. Hastily Liam jumped from his seat on the couch and made his way to where Scott and the two girls were. As he walked away he missed hearing the amused chuckle and smirk adorning Derek's face.

Inwardly patting himself on the back Derek settled back into his seat ready to watch the teens argue like their always prone to do.

"….. We all agreed to come to the pack meeting to help and support Liam! If you and Malia aren't here to help this wouldn't really be a pack effort" Kira spoke into the phone.

Kira was always ready to help. She liked feeling useful and needed. When Scott had told her about how Cindy was a witch she felt really bad for Liam. She never liked it when people got hurt especially people she thought of as friends, so she was very excited to have a pack grouping to help cheer up their youngest member.

"Look I told you! Dad wants us to stay for dinner and honestly dude I think I really need to because oh man- He couldn't have told me earlier, no he just had to spring it on me out of the blue. Tell me Scott am I not a man who would like to be told things before hand? Do I look like a guy who enjoys surprises? DO I!" Stiles rambled right back through the phone. Lydia rolled her eyes with an irritated huff whilst Scott just stared at the phone confused.

"Well fine you stay for dinner but what about Malia? Can't she come to the pack meeting?" Scott spoke.

"Nope. Dad wants her to meet her too"

"Meet who?"

"The person who's coming to dinner! God Scott keep up"

"Who's coming for dinner?"

"I DON'T KNOW SCOTT!"

"Whoa okay just calm down!"

Liam thought that this would be the best time to interrupt his Alpha and Stile's conversation. Liam wasn't sure just what to think of Stiles. Actually Liam knew it was kind of weird that Stiles was considered pack. After all Stiles was only a human, wouldn't having him in the pack be a weakness? Stiles was smart, that Liam was sure of. If he were to name who the smartest people in the pack were he would say 'Stiles and Lydia' in that order. Lydia was of course a mastermind there is no denial there but Liam kind of thought she was stupid for pretending she wasn't as smart as she was.

That was something he respected and admired about Stiles, Stiles was Stiles no matter who he was up against. When they had been in that van on their way to Mexico to rescue Scott, Liam remembered being scared and on the verge of wolfing out. No matter what Derek told him to do he just couldn't control his wolf. Then Stiles just instructed him. Told him what to think and focus on and suddenly it worked. Stiles never sugar coated what Liam would be facing now that he was a wolf. He didn't try and comfort Liam. Stiles just sort of said _'Welcome to the pack! You're a wolf and now you're going to deal with it. Congratulations!'_

Had he not already known and been proven that Stiles was human he would have thought Stiles was a wolf. Although a part of Liam's wolf always felt a little depressed because at times Stiles seemed to act like Liam was a burden to the pack. Liam sometimes felt as if Stiles thought he was just another chore or responsibility added to his list of problems. Liam hated feeling like a burden.

"Hey Scott, it is okay if Stiles and Malia can't be here. I was thinking of heading over to Mason's anyway" Liam spoke up. He didn't want to be rude and say 'thanks for trying but I really don't need you all to baby me anymore then you already do. I can take care of myself' that would only convince the others that he did need help.

"That's great Liam! Now since this has all been a waste of my time, I'm off to get me a pedicure" Lydia perked up. She had been tired of just listening to the two boys talk on the phone. Honestly she could be doing other things right now. Liam looked like he was doing okay and if he really did have problems with girls he was a lost cause anyway.

Scott felt a little conflicted. This was going to be their first official pack meeting since Mexico. It was supposed to be where they all bonded with their newest pack member and got to really enjoy each other's company. Instead Stiles and Malia were ordered to stay for dinner by the sheriff, Liam wanted to go to Mason's and Lydia wanted to do girl stuff. That would leave just Kira, Scott and Derek.

After what happened in Mexico the group just kind of went their own ways. Sure they talked and they hung around each other but everyone just seemed to be busy. Derek had left with Braeden so the Loft was where Scott spent most of his time trying to help Liam with control. Scott never thought it would be so hard to teach someone else how to contain their wolf. A part of Scott was grateful he had both Derek and Stiles there with him. Malia had roped Stiles into helping her look for her mom so they were busy with that and Scott wasn't much help when it came to research. Lydia had been focusing on her social status at Beacon High, making sure everyone knew she was still the queen. Liam at first avoided Scott, then he was angry with Scott. Liam wanted to tell Mason about being a wolf but Scott said no. He knew that Liam was probably feeling guilty by keeping it a secret but Scott couldn't take that risk.

"Was that Liam?" Stiles asked

"Uh yeah?"

"Right okay- I'm on speaker right? Hey Liam!"

"Um yeah Stiles?" Liam sounded unsure of why he was being addressed. When it came to Stiles nobody ever knew what to expect. Not even Scott on occasion and they've been best friends since kindergarten.

"Alright listen up buddy. Girls are the most unpredictable creatures you will ever meet. Your 15 and they must look like angels and goddesses to you right now but you got to keep in mind that no man will ever be able to tell what their thinking. Therefore stop kicking yourself over your one date fling of a witch and move on with your life. Every wolf guy has issues when it comes to girls just ask Scott and Derek- OW MALIA WHAT THE HELL!"

Kira, Lydia and Liam just stared at the phone unsure of just what to think.

Kira felt a little insulted although she wasn't sure why. Stiles hadn't exactly said anything mean and he was actually right in a way. Maybe it was because she was dating Scott. Did that mean her and Scott would have issues?

Lydia once more just rolled her eyes and gave Scott a look that said 'And you wanted him here because?' To be honest Stiles was right. All the girls the Wolves had dated either ended up dead or completely psycho. Lydia then looked at Liam and gave him a 'what can you do about it, your doomed' face before losing herself back into her schemes. She needed to make sure her next outfit made the right statement and brought her the right attention. Maybe she should wear her blue cardigan tomorrow.

Liam was just baffled. Stiles really didn't sugar coat things.

"Your dad said to look presentable and that his guest is arriving at 7:30" The unmistakeable voice of Malia could be heard in the background. The couple had then lost themselves in their own conversation before the dial tone could be heard. Everyone in the loft had just looked at each other in confusion before Lydia took lead and left. She didn't say goodbye, not really, just strutted passed everyone, lifting a dainty hand up and shutting the door. Derek had gone back to glaring at the phone and Scott and Kira were just shuffling about awkwardly.

Liam didn't know about what happened to Derek and Scott's past girlfriends. He didn't think it was any of his business. Although he could vaguely recall Lydia saying something about losing people. Did Scott's previous girlfriend die from the supernatural? The only girlfriend Liam remembered Derek having was the girl that drove the van in Mexico. Even then Liam had no idea what happened between the two of them.

The sound of a ringtone echoed through the silence and Kira hastily searched her pockets. Glancing once at the screen she offered Scott and apologetic smile before she made her way to answer it.

"Hey mom" she muttered as she went outside for some privacy.

Liam didn't know if Scott would find that suspicious but he would. Kira always seemed to take her phone calls away from the packs hearing range. One time when Lydia asked what was up, Kira just stammered out a nothing. Nobody could tell if she was lying but from the face Derek usually wore, Liam would positively say that Derek didn't care. Actually Liam always wondered why it was Derek would surround himself in a pack filled with nothing but teenagers.

"Well that went well" Mr Broody himself spoke.

"I'm going to Mason's" Liam said eager to leave. He always felt that if he stayed any longer with the pack he'd be just as weird and crazy as them.

"Liam wait" Scott called stopping the young beta from making his hasty exit. Slightly apprehensive Liam waited for his Alpha to tell him whatever was on his mind.

"You know that you can talk to anyone in the pack if you're having any issues right? The pack makes us stronger and unites us" Scott spoke.

Liam couldn't help but once again feel angry at his Alpha. Scott was always telling him about how the Pack means family, means friends and people you could trust. Always made sure to tell Liam that if he had problems he could always seek out a member in the pack and talk to them about it. Liam thought it was a little hypocritical of Scott to say that. If the pack really was full of people you could trust why then is it filled with so many secrets. Liam knew that he was an accident, Scott didn't mean to bite him. In fact Liam sometimes resented Scott because when he thought about that night, the night Scott had bitten him. He can't help but think that Scott only saved him to save himself. Scott bit Liam, saved Liam because he would never be able to forgive himself. Liam would have been just another burden on Scott's conscious.

Glaring at his Alpha and doing his best not to transform Liam growled.

"You're always telling me that pack means family. You expect me to open up and talk to everyone just because we all share the same secret. The truth is Scott, you may be my Alpha but this so called 'pack' will never be **MY** family. Their **YOUR** pack, **YOUR** friends and maybe** YOUR** family, not **MINE.** I'm just the kid you gave the bite too because you screwed up. If you really want to make me feel like this pack is a group I could call friends let Mason in."

Scott's face pinched and he wanted to duck his head in shame. Liam had been pushing the subject of adding Mason to the pack for weeks. Their arguments would always come back to Liam demanding that Mason be included in the pack even if he was just a human. They would argue and snarl at each other until Scott would accidently call upon his Alpha powers to put Liam into place. Liam just didn't understand that letting Mason know about the supernatural world could do more harm than good.

"You know why we can't do that" Scott said ruefully. Liam and he held each other's gazes for all but a minute before the young beta snarled and turned away.

"Then I'm going to Mason's"

At that the loft door slammed shut once again but this time behind Liam. Scott leaned back onto the table nearby and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated fighting with Liam. Scott always got upset when anyone in the pack fought or disagreed with each other. He also felt guilty because Liam was right. Scott did screw up. Liam should have been able to enjoy his high school years like every other carefree teenager. Instead Scott cursed him to the same fate he had suffered, and Scott still remembered how much he hated the bite.

Derek could smell the amount of emotions mixed in the air. Liam's anger was always present whenever he was near. The kid was just like a fuse always waiting to explode. It was with bitter amusement that Derek watched Scott hold his head in his hands and look all mopey. Taking another sip of his beer Derek looked on with sardonic pity. Being an Alpha was never an easy task, it was the reason Derek wasn't all too upset about losing his Alpha status. He couldn't help but watch Liam and Scott argue and remember when it was Scott arguing with Him. In all honesty Scott was kind of just getting a taste of his own medicine. It was karma and Derek was caught between laughing at the teen and wanting to help.

"Don't stress too much. He'll get over it" was all Derek could offer. Just because he's been through it with Scott doesn't mean he knew how to overcome it. It's not like Derek's some professional Alpha therapist or something. He's had enough whiny teenage dramas to hear about to last him a whole lifetime. He doesn't need to add Alpha consultant for Teenagers to the list.

"Why is it so hard for him to just get it? Mason would be in more danger if he was part of the pact" Scott moaned out to Derek. Derek just scoffed and took another sip of his beer.

"He's a teenager, teenagers always think they know what's best"

Scott looked at Derek with awkward anticipation. Thoughtfully Scott asked if he had ever acted like Liam did. When Derek just continued to drink his Beer Scott let out another groan.

"Don't worry about it. You're doing a lot better than I had" Derek offered as reassurance. Earning a thankful and slightly empathetic smile from the true Alpha, Scott bid his goodbyes leaving Derek to the silence of the loft.

With all the teenagers gone Derek once again was left to his lonesome. They hadn't made as much of a mess as they usually did, they also hadn't eaten as much either. In fact Derek could hide away the snacks and probably keep them for himself. Sitting on his sofa Derek was alone with only the silent company of the loft. The loft which used to always be filled with something no matter if there was a Pack meeting or not. Actually around this time Derek would be too busy being annoyed with Isaac's constant whining for food. Boyd would be seated beside him only smirking to indicate he was still listening to the conversation. Erica would be complaining about Isaac's choice of meal whining about her own cravings for food. The four of them would spend an entire night doing nothing but bantering and teasing each other, growling and arguing, never seeing eye to eye.

It hurt to remember them.

It always did.

It was why Derek didn't mind when Scott and the teens would show up unannounced and use his loft. Why Derek would specifically go out to shop for snacks to make sure the teenagers wouldn't starve. Derek hated the silence of the loft because it was just another reminder of what he had lost and failed to protect.

Sculling back the rest of his beer Derek scowled at the bottle cursing the fact that it had no effect on him.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. This chapter was 13 pages on Microsoft word and 8,250 words! Wowzaah! And this was me cutting it in half (give or take). Anyway I hope you guys leave me some reviews even if their about how terrible this chapter was. In fact I'll be honest and say that my motivation and creativity seems to come to life every time I read a review. <strong>

**Did you enjoy my snippet of Stalia in the beginning? What'd you think of Liam and Scotts conflict? Derek's such a dork don't you think ;p **

**Ooh I would also be eternally grateful if you shared some of your thoughts on Kira, Scott and Lydia's characters! It'd help me out when writing their scenes so i could get more of a feel for their characters. **

**Thank you everyone who Faved, Followed or Reviewed your support is appreciated. **

**xTonyaJacex**


	9. Dinner with the Stilinski's

**_Hello_**

**_So for this Chapter it took a while to schedule in time to write and it hadn't really been flowing all to well. SO if it doesn't sit well with you let me know so i could rewrite the whole thing. School is a real witch this year so i hope you guys don't mind waiting some days when it comes to updates. _**

**_Enjoy your readingx_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*7:35 Stilinski's house*<span>_**

Araiya's Pov

I stared at the door knob with uncertainty.

It was a beautiful knob. Shiny and sparkly, curvaceous and easy to grip. My reflection was visible and looked funny on the small thing. I had already been standing here for 5 minutes but I just couldn't find it in me to knock or ring the doorbell. I didn't want to see the door knob turn and open the door to be greeted by the sheriff. In one hand I gripped the basket I had filled with baked goods and food. It was the same basket Aunt Augusta would pack whenever she decided to have a picnic out in the woods. The basket was bigger than most picnic baskets and was woven with the strongest pine straw stems she could find. She had regaled to me how she had come upon an old women who was passing through Beacon Hills at the time, and couldn't afford a place to stay. Aunt Augusta had eagerly welcomed the old women to stay with her at the mansion until she needed to set out on her journey. The old women had then offered to teach Aunt Augusta how to weave a basket as a trade for letting her stay at her home. My eyes darted to the basket and I smiled fondly. This basket was one of the bigger one's my aunt had weaved. My beast growled within me, snarling at me to hurry up and stop stalling.

When the sound of another car passing by was heard I once more lifted my arm to knock. I admit I was scared. Afraid to have dinner with the Stilinski's because once this door opened everything would become all the more real.

Since arriving in Beacon Hills I hadn't really given myself time to let everything sink in. It was like I had fallen into one of my roles. Living in the mansion, talking to the sheriff, fixing up Eichen House, everything done in a rush. It didn't feel real because I hadn't let myself think it was. I had convinced myself that Beacon Hills was a stage and I needed to perform. Needed to play my role as expected and this dinner would be the curtain closing.

I was going to be part of Beacon Hills once more like all those years ago. Only this time Aunt Augusta won't be here. Dinner with the Stilinski's would mean creating new bonds and connections, making new friends, allowing people to get close again. Closing my eyes and tightening my hold on the basket I forcefully Knocked on the door and watched for the knob to turn.

* * *

><p>Malia watched as Stiles paced the floor. He had been doing so since they had accidently hung up on the pack. With her increased sense of smell she could sense his unease and worry. Malia could tell her mate was nervous about the arrival of the so called 'Araiya'. Malia didn't know why. The more she watched Stiles pace and mutter the more her own nerves built. If Stiles was nervous then it must be for a good reason. He's never looked so haggard like that unless he was worried about one of the pack. Not being able to really understand Stiles muttering she finally asked just what was bothering him.<p>

"Okay. What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

Stiles stopped his pacing and looked at Malia with something akin to confusion or maybe it was disbelief.

"Y-your seriously asking me that!?" When Malia just nodded back at him (with attitude might he add) Stiles prepared to inform her on just why they should be worried. Turning to face his coyote girlfriend, Stiles placed both hands on his hips and tapped his foot.

"How is it that I, the one who has no super enhanced senses or powers, am the only one who EVER see's that whenever Beacon Hills has new people something is BOUND to go wrong! Huh?" Taking note of the narrowed eyes of his girlfriend Stiles hurriedly continued. Stiles was many things but stupid was not one of them. He knew Malia, sometimes he thought he knew her better than she knew herself, if he didn't get to the point soon he'll risk making her mad. That was something Stiles didn't want. Stiles could deal and face many things but an enraged girlfriend (who by the way in case he didn't stress it enough, was also a werecoyote) was not one of them. So it was with great effort and difficulty, that he ignored just how hot and attractive Malia looked and focused on getting his point across.

"I mean seriously people! Give me one good example of how new people to the group didn't mean trouble for us " Looking at the blank face Malia gave him Stiles felt that maybe he should elaborate more just in case Malia misunderstood his point.

"Yeah- Okay not everyone was bad but they did get involved with the supernatural eventually. I mean the Argents turned up to Beacon Hills- Oh damn their hunters who happen to kill werewolves which FYI my best friend just HAPPENED to have become the night BEFORE we met Allison- and as badass as she was the girl was borderline Crazy!"

Malia remembered Allison. Stiles had told her all about the girl hunter that was a part of the pack. It was one of the many things he had confessed to feeling guilty over. She had never knew the girl personally, only heard of her from stories. She knew that Scott was in love with her, and that her aunt was the werejaguar they hunted down in Mexico. Malia never knew her so she didn't really care that much about the girl, but Stiles did. Allison was a friend of Stiles, a pack mate, because of that Malia felt obligated to acknowledge that she was something other than a name.

"Or what about the Alpha pack! Aiden and Ethan twins, who meshed together to be this freaky Alpha Hulk! Jennifer Blake, new teacher, what do you know- she was secretly a creepy darach who was in all ways psychotic and insane. What the hell why not!? You see! All of them new to Beacon Hills, all of them bringing nothing but trouble!" Stiles waved his hands around to emphasise his frustration.

At the sight of Stile's anxiety Malia couldn't help but feel a little wary. He was really worked up over the whole 'new people to Beacon Hills' thing. She could understand his reasons, after all he did list very good examples. Trying not to let her own frustration grow Malia huffed out an exasperated response.

"I'm sure normal people exist Stiles"

"Name One!"

"Liam and Parrish were normal!"

"Yeah okay- FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS! Even then, I always knew there was something weird about them. Liam was just a freaky kid okay and that was when he was still a human before Scott messed up and gave him the bite"

"Scott bit him to save him"

"Mmh but Liam was new to Beacon Hills and he was 'normal' turns out the kid was cursed with bad luck and ended up getting bitten by a werewolf who- by the way in case people had forgotten, was still pretty fresh faced to the whole being an Alpha thing!"

"And Parrish?"

"Parrish is something. The dude walked away from being burnt to death. Malia the guy is by no means normal. Nobody who is normal is in anyway able to live being handcuffed to the wheel of a car and set a blaze okay! I don't know what the hell he is but he is definitely not normal"

"Your dad said he knew this Araiya so technically doesn't that mean she isn't new to Beacon Hills?"

"When people RETURN to Beacon Hills it's not any better"

"You can't possibly be serious!"

"Two words. Derek. Hale"

"…"

"See! Laura Hale returns to Beacon Hills- we get a dead body in the woods and Scott gets bitten by a werewolf. Derek Hale turns up- Boom we get the arrival of hunters and what do you know!? MORE DEAD BODIES! Kate Argent rides back into town- Derek gets kidnapped, I get beat up and threatened, Scott gets hunted, Lydia almost dies and Peter is on a rampage for revenge"

Malia had remained quiet after that. Stiles had made a very good point, new people really did seem to bring nothing but trouble. Her mate was in the right to worry and be cautious over everyone who was new to Beacon Hills, but that didn't mean Malia would watch him stress. As quick as she could she grabbed hold of the edge of Stile's shirt and pulled him roughly onto the bed with her. Ignoring the startled yelp he let out she climbed on top of him and pinned him down to stop his limbs from flailing too much. Stile's was suffering a bit of a whip lash and started rambling incoherent words that she didn't bother trying to decipher. She was going to distract him the only way she knew guaranteed her mate would shut up. Thus their argument continued only with less words and more passion.

Stiles knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Malia was only doing this so he could shut up. He always found himself pinned and under her control, not that it was a problem, he just sometimes wished he could be the more dominate one. He never tried though. He didn't want to risk insulting her coyote ways or something. Besides a small part of him always said he would never be able to be as dominant as she would like, that she would leave him behind if he tried. Stiles knew why he never fought back too much in their relationship…. Stile's was scared. Not scared of what Malia might do to him but scared that she would leave. It was silly, stupid in some ways that despite everything he has had to face his biggest fear was being left behind. He knew where his strengths were as well as his weaknesses. He knew of his value and his role.

Before this whole werewolf business came into play, it was nothing but Scott and Stiles. Never one without the other. They were a package deal no matter the situation. Stiles was just another student at Beacon High, the son to the Sheriff, that quirky sarcastic nerd of a boy who only had one friend. Scott's development of Lycanthropy threw all of that down the drain. Suddenly it was no longer Scott and Stiles but instead Scott and Allison.

Scott and Derek.

Scott and Peter.

Scott and the pack.

Scott became a star lacrosse player, was hunted by an Alpha, and had a hunter for a girlfriend. Stiles was still Stiles, the annoying boy who gets in the way. The annoying human boy who didn't know just what he was doing. Of course Stile's knew that if anyone ever actually heard his thoughts they'd be quick to reprimand him. Maybe call him stupid amongst other things. They'd tell him that he was important, that they would never leave him behind. Say that he always helps the pack, tell him that he was their researcher. All of which was true… but only for now. After all the internet didn't always have the answers. In fact now that his dad knew about the supernatural they didn't even need to ask Stiles anything concerning the police. Why would they when they could just ask the boss.

It was why he tried so hard, why he always worried and panicked. He didn't want to be out of the loop and left behind because he wasn't needed anymore. Because he couldn't contribute or help. Stiles didn't want to be a burden.

Malia could sense Stiles sullen mood. She hated when he was sullen. Despite all her strengths and power Malia couldn't read minds. So she didn't know just what it was that Stiles always pondered so sullenly own at times and the one time she asked he had said nothing. She had been angry at the time but then she understood. Stiles didn't want to lie to her. Not again. So he wouldn't say anything, just reassure her that it wasn't life threatening. She was never satisfied with that answer but she knew her mate. Stiles never did anything without reason. So she would trust him. Hoping that her light nibbling would distract him from the dangers of his own thoughts, she smirked at the low unmistakeable moan he let out.

That smirk however just as quickly disappeared when the Stilinski house doorbell rang. At the sound of knocking and the ringing of the doorbell Malia was sprawled on her back whilst she watched in dazed confusion as her boyfriend sprinted out his room for the door.

Slipping and tripping over his own feet Stiles slid past his dad scrambling for the front door. The sheriff could only watch in shocked confusion as his son scrambled past him for the door. Inwardly the sheriff questioned if all of this was such a good idea but accepted the fact that it was too late to change anything now anyway.

So it was with bated anticipation that Stiles faced just what had his nerves in a frenzy for majority of the evening. When Stiles had opened the door he had been expecting many things but what greeted him was definitely not one of them.

A women who looked to be only a couple years older than him stood before him. She wore a scarf that was grey in colour and wrapped twice loosely around her neck. She also had on black sweatpants tucked into grey ugg boots. The denim shirt she wore was 2 sizes too big on her with sleeves that buttoned at her wrists. It was navy blue with faded spots. Her hair was a mass of waves and curls as it ended just above her waist, it was a dark brown that almost looked black. She had thick dark lashes that framed her almond shaped eyes. They were a bright honey brown colour and were doe like. She was only a few inches shorter than Stiles himself but seemed to carry herself as if she were the tallest person you would ever meet. She looked so normal that Stiles couldn't help but freak out a bit. After all this is Beacon Hills! Nothing normal ever happens.

"Wow Chief your cloning skills are definitely top notch"

Stiles couldn't even say she sounded weird because she sounded normal too. Maybe her voice was a bit bland in comparison to all the other females he's heard. For example Lydia spoke with a voice that purred like a persuasive tiger ready on the pounce, fierce and commanding. Kira's voice was soft spoken at times, timid and awkward like a cautious chipmunk. Malia didn't speak in soft tones and her voice was strong. She didn't purr like Lydia or awkwardly speak like Kira. The sound of Malia's voice to his ears was like the beating of a drum. Always kept him guessing, waiting in a vast pool of mystique. Her voice was like a song that moved at its own beat and lured him into a sense of security.

Stiles was only startled out of his shock when he felt his father clap him on the shoulder and introduce him to their guest.

"Araiya this is Stile's my son. Stiles meet Araiya, Augusta Blacks niece"

"Pleasure to be of acquaintance" Araiya chirped.

Augusta Black's niece. Augusta Black had a niece?

Stiles remembered Augusta Black that old women that some people called nice, some called bitter. Scott and he used to always fight and argue over the last of her baked sweets. She had been a familiar sight for the Stilinski's, he had grown up knowing the old women. When she had passed Stiles knew how much it upset his dad. She had been a great person, always caring and making sure they were fine especially after the death of his mom. Augusta was that friendly presence in their lives that made sure they never gave up. She was an admirable women and it was tragic that she had passed. Although Stiles never knew she had family. In fact Stiles thought that she was the last of her family alive. He would have jumped straight to the conclusion that this 'Araiya' was a fraud. That she was claiming to be related to Augusta Black so she could avoid suspicion. That however wouldn't be right because his dad looked as if he was familiar with this 'Araiya' (and yes he was going to continue to put quotation marks around 'Araiya' because hello- New person!)

Squinting and furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion Stiles merely nodded at the women.

"Uh Huh. You know it's funny because Augusta never told me about having a niece, actually she never mentioned having family- um like ever" Stiles casually spoke as if he was discussing the weather. He managed to earn a glare from his dad and tight grip on his shoulder in warning. It was the women that made Stiles wary. All she did was smirk at him in retaliation, looking at him with this sense of smug victory. Like he was a silly child that amused her. It infuriated Stiles so much.

"Mmhm she didn't? Oh a pity then because I certainly do remember you. Although the last time I had seen you, you were barely scraping past my shoulder. Though I do admit, puberty certainly did you good." She looked at him with something akin to praise, appreciation. The feel of her eyes trailing his frame made his skin crawl. He didn't know if he was uncomfortable or embarrassed but his face tinged pink anyway. She was definitely a sight to behold, a face that could charm any man into submission (he would know). There was no doubt in his mind that despite her preference in wardrobe she was capable of making even the burliest of men blush (Stile's was willing to bet that she could probably even reduce tall dark and broody into a stuttering mess- a part of him really wished he could see that)

If there was one thing Stiles was certain of, it was that anyone who could manipulate charm to the fullest was dangerous.

"For the last time Araiya stop teasing my son" The sheriff cut in.

The sheriff knew of the young Blacks affinity to teasing and embarrassing any she met. Age, Gender or whatever the girl would flirt and tease all for a laugh. It was how she killed the awkwardness of a conversation, lured strangers into a sense of ease and humour. If the sheriff hadn't known her since she was a kid he probably would have worried over her jesting with his son. It was a skill she had learned from **HIM**, he was willing to bet on it.

Giving him a playful grin she winked at him with amused apology.

"Only kidding chief, I'll be sure to keep my hands to myself….. Most of the night" Araiya then sent a suggestive wink in Stiles direction and even the sheriff couldn't hide his amusement at the spluttered cough Stiles choked out.

It all came to a halt when a low growl sounded from behind him near the staircase.

Malia was angry. Her instincts were screaming at her to defend her territory, take her mate and hide him from the new presence. She had smelt the discomfort and confusion coming from Stiles, heard the suggestive implication within the strangers words to her mate. She was doing her best to calm herself and not rush between the strange women and her mate, snarling with claws on the ready. She had to be calm, she had to be human. If she revealed herself the sheriff would be mad at her. Stiles would be mad at her, disappointed in her. Now Malia was conflicted, which did she listen to the call of her instincts that never led her astray and risk disappointing her mate and his father. Should she throw caution to the wind?

"Malia!" Stiles exclaimed as he hurriedly made his way to his girlfriend.

As she looked at Stiles, with his worried whiskey brown eyes and nervous smile, she relaxed her grip and lost herself in his scent. Although Stiles probably didn't know it but he just confirmed his status. In the wild by leaving his encounter with the strange women and instead coming to her side he had shown that he was taken, that he was hers. So it was with smug satisfaction and taunting arrogance that Malia smirked at the strange women who was no longer a threat. She laced her fingers with Stiles and leaned into him, scenting him to ensure everyone in the room knew who he was with. Her eyes glinted with warning towards the strange women and promise of defeat should she try to challenge her.

Stiles had no idea what exactly it was Malia was doing but he did nothing but go with it. She had never been like this before so he had no real idea what was happening. He was just thankful she had cooled down enough not to wolf out or was it coyote out?

"Malia meet Araiya Black our guest for the night" the sheriff introduced. His voice was calm and welcoming but it was his darting gaze between Araiya and Malia that gave away his worry.

From her place next to Stiles Malia took in this 'Araiya'. She didn't find anything that seemed to stand out, nothing that showed she would be a challenge. The women didn't wear clothes like Lydia or look as if she possessed fighting skills like Kira. In fact the women looked average and rather normal. If she hadn't listened to Stile's rant about new people and normal people earlier, Malia would have written the women off as harmless.

Stiles took note of the silence from 'Araiya'. She was staring at Malia with something like shock, surprise or was it curiosity. Did she hear the growl? Had Malia's eyes flash gold? Did she know that Malia was a werecoyote? He was starting to panic. He could feel his heart beat picking up pace and his palms starting to sweat. Both he and his dad were sharing equal worried gazes with each other.

"Malia was it?" Araiya questioned.

Her voice was no longer simply bland. It was tinged with something but Stiles couldn't tell what. She was staring at only Malia as if he was not standing beside her. The women's doe brown eyes glinted with something and slowly darkened as if something had settled within her mind that unsettled her. It unnerved him, her stare, although not directed at him he could sense that she was coming to some conclusion on something. If he tightened his hold on Malia and angled them so he was slightly in-between the two Malia didn't seem to notice. He narrowed his eyes at 'Araiya' when she moved closer towards them. Her eyes never left Malia's form.

"Yes… Malia Tate. I'm Stile's girlfriend" Malia confirmed

'Araiya' twitched it was miniscule but Stile's had caught it. Something Malia had said made her twitch. Malia made sure this 'Araiya' could hear her pride in being Stile's girlfriend. She didn't move from Stile's side not one inch, she could have howled in glee when Stile's brought her closer to him.

"Hm… such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

**'What…..' ** Was the simultaneous thought shared between the couple.

"If you had told me chief that you had such a beautiful girl within your care I would have made plans for dinner earlier"

Stiles was freaking out. This Araiya lady was making sexy eyes at Malia. Araiya was flirting with Malia who was his girlfriend. Just what the hell!

"Your eyes… a shade of blue that causes shivers to rankle through me. From your father I assume?" Araiya's voice was filled with awe, praise and wonder. It was annoying, she was annoying. Stiles could hear the underlining sound of want in her words. Pfft what a cheesy line. Stiles could totally do better that that. Malia's eyes were gems okay! Blue gems times two that enchanted and invited you into a sea of mystery and adventure. They were crystal blue pools that soothed and comforted you in the dark of the night. Embraced you with safety with just a simple glance. Pssht so what if Araiya only got shivers, Stiles got freaking tsunami waves of delight and-and stuff!

Malia suddenly seemed floored. That was certainly unexpected.

"Mother actually" She responded distractedly.

"Oh... Well mistakes can be made at times I suppose. They could always be avoided the more we get to know each other….. Intimately I hope"

'Okay just how did she manage to get so close to them?' Stiles thought frantically. She was all but a couple centimetres away from them. She was gazing at Malia with a smirk filled with charm and eyes filled with something that looked like want. She was making sexy eyes again. That was so not cool. Without his knowledge Stiles had let out a strangled out cry of indignation.

"Araiya for the love of god please stop flirting with my son's girlfriend before he has a heart attack" The sheriff interrupted. He had picked up the basket that Araiya had left near the door and was rolling his eyes. There was a reason why his Dad was awesome.

Araiya had turned to look at him now. She was praising his form again with her eyes before she gave him a suggestive grin and purred towards both him and Malia.

"It's okay I'm not against threesome's"

Stiles felt his face become a brilliant shade of red as his mouth dropped open in speechless shock. It was Malia's confusion that snapped him out of it.

Sheriff Stilinski felt torn between laughing till tears streamed from his eyes and his sides were in stiches, or intervening and helping his flustered son out. Araiya was stirring up mischief by constantly throwing cheeky innuendos and suggestive comments at everyone every chance she got. After giving her the initial tour of the Stilinski house, Araiya had then took charge and gave orders. Demanding him and Stiles set the table, cooing for Malia to help her dish up the food. Despite it being his home and she being their guest, the sheriff just did as she wanted. He knew it was futile to protest against her, she was just like Augusta in that sense. Unfortunately it was clear that Stiles thought differently than him. Sheriff Stilinski watched with exasperated amusement as both Araiya and Stiles bantered with each other. When Araiya reached or searched for something in the kitchen Stiles made sure to make sarcastic remarks and scathing remarks. Probably his attempts to make Araiya feel uncomfortable or something only she retaliated right back with a few remarks herself. It was like watching a ping pong match. At first Malia had been a very good and loyal girlfriend, siding with Stiles with every comment he made but then she had become neutral and opted to stay out of it once Araiya had coerced her into tasting her cooking. After that Malia was more than elated to sit and watch the two battle it out. This of course only resulted in further annoying Stiles.

The house had never been so lively since the death of Claudia and Augusta. When Claudia had died the Stilinski men had never been so distraught before. In fact the sheriff had turned to drinking to help him cope through his sorrows and the knowledge always weighed down on his mind heavily. If it weren't for Augusta's constant nagging and insistent demands the Stilinski men probably would have been worse of. Stiles would have been worse off, and the knowledge that it had been a possibility always made the sheriffs shoulders sag with regret.

"My dad can't eat burgers. Their increasingly greasy and are heavy in fat. Fat will raise cholesterol levels and add calories. All of which he does not need thank you very much" Stiles informed Araiya with Malia sitting between the two watching with avid interest. The two were arguing about Araiya's choice of meal. Stiles was against burgers because he worried for his dad's health whilst Araiya was all for it.

"Trust me cutie, you haven't tasted MY burgers and let me tell you they are way healthier than any burger you could get from the nearest take out store" Araiya shot back.

Watching the three from the kitchen doorway the sheriff couldn't help the smile on his face. They were arguing with each other like children. Stiles and Araiya both too stubborn to cave or admit defeat whilst Malia swapped sides constantly. Malia looked torn between supporting Stiles and agreeing with Araiya because burgers had meat and Malia loved meat. Araiya had let Malia eat one of the patties she was re heating on the stove and the werecoyote had been so entranced by the taste of the meat she had all but became a puppy for Araiya. In fact the sheriff would bet the girls tail would be wagging with happiness.

"Alright then how about you take a bite of this and tell me what you think. If it passes your tests then the chief will be allowed to have a damn burger" Araiya taunted out. She sounded so confident, positive she could win over Stiles. Looking at the presented burger Stiles defiantly took a bite, making a show of chewing slowly deliberately. From what the sheriff could tell the burger had just about everything. Lettuce, tomato and all those things you see in normal burgers. In all honesty the sheriff was curious as to how Araiya's cooking would taste in comparison to Augusta's. Tonight would be the first time he's ever gotten to taste Araiya's cooking. She had informed them cheerily that the meat patties were homemade and a secret recipe she had discovered whilst on her travels.

Malia watched with anxious anticipation as Stiles bit into the burger. The smells were driving her insane, she didn't understand how Stiles and the Sheriff could withstand the aroma. It was mouth wateringly desirable, in fact Malia would even go as far as to say it could drive her to transform. As soon as Araiya began to heat up her patties she could smell all sorts of seasonings. It lead to her fixating her sights on Araiya's actions as she moseyed about making burgers for everyone. Actually Malia barely contained a mournful whimper when Araiya had allowed Stiles to have the first burger. Although she had gotten to taste the patty she still thought it unfair. She felt as if she was being tortured, as if she had been starved for days and they were taunting her with food. Malia could barely help Araiya out with setting up the burgers because the urge to simply eat it was so strong.

Stiles was rendered speechless. There was no way a burger could taste that good. Flavours were exploding amongst the taste buds of his tongue. It had to be the patty. It must be because besides that everything else was just every day burger ingredients. Stiles ignored the curious gaze from his dad as well as the jealous glare of his girlfriend. He didn't even care that he had lost his argument. Even if the burger was in no way healthy for his dad he couldn't let the sheriff miss out on it. That would just be mean. Opening his eyes despite not knowing he closed them, Stiles moaned in tortured appreciation.

"My god-mmf this is so good. Okay you win" was all he managed to get out whilst he hurriedly stuffed his mouth with more. He quickly turned to avoid the grabby hands Malia was making for his new found love and glared at her. Making sure to possessively protect his burger from her predatorily gaze.

Araiya just let out an entertained laugh from the two teenager's actions before placing a plate in front of the teenage girl as well. Faster than considered normal, Malia was attacking her own burger with the same gusto as Stiles. It was silent in the kitchen save from the moaning and groaning the teenagers were making as they ate their treats. She gave the sheriff a wink before giving him a taster test of his own. Satisfied with the reaction she got from the fruits of her cooking Araiya motioned for the three to make their way to the table. Without a word they did as they were told, no complaints and no fuss. It was like herding sheep. Humming to herself Araiya finished up some more burgers before tossing up her Spring chicken and blue cheese salad and making her way to join the others.

At the sight of more burgers the three had unconsciously straightened up in their seats with eager eyes trained on the meal. Settling into her seat Araiya quickly slapped the two teenagers' hands when they had tried to grab for another.

"Ah ah ah Grace first. It's always best to give our thanks" She scolded lightly. Malia looked at Araiya in confusion unsure of why she wasn't allowed to start her meal. Stiles only pouted before giving in and motioning for Malia to simply copy him in the subtlest way he could (which wasn't all too subtle because come on…. It's Stiles). The sheriff sentimentally remembered how Augusta would insist on the same thing before every meal they shared, leading to his wife to pick up the habit as well. Stiles and the sheriff had stopped doing as such when they began being too busy to share a meal together. Only eating left overs or take out that had been heated in the microwave. The four of them bowed their heads and waited for Araiya to give thanks.

"May this meal we receive be blessed as we offer our thanks – Amen"

Chorusing an Amen unsurely Malia looked around to see if she had done it right. Seeing as no one stared at her strangely she figured she had and eagerly reached for another burger. The sheriff was half way through his second burger when salad was suddenly being dished on to his plate. Glancing up in confusion he met Araiya's stern gaze and refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Salad is good for you chief and despite how healthy my burgers are, it never hurts to add some salad. This goes for you two as well. You can't have another burger unless you have some salad"

Both teens looked at Araiya with reluctance. They didn't want salad but they did want another burger. Grumbling Stiles heaped a few scoops of salad onto his plate. Malia instead crinkled her nose and stared at the salad with something akin to disdain.

"Why?" She questioned. Malia didn't understand why she had to eat the green stuff as well when there was still burgers. She never had to eat the green stuff unless the hunt was scarce and she hadn't any meat. Araiya looked at Malia with amusement.

"Tell you what, you eat some salad and I'll give you first servings for desert" Araiya offered.

"There's desert!" Stiles managed to get out through his puffed cheeks full of food.

At the promise of more food Malia had no qualms in eating more of the green stuff, and it tasted just as good as the burgers. Malia wasn't sure how Araiya managed to make everything taste better than what Stiles and the pack had already introduced her too but she was too satisfied to care. The four of them settled into a compatible silence as they enjoyed their meal together. It was then that Stiles noticed a strange engraving on the button of their guest's shirt. It was a symbolic design similar to that of the yin and yang, only instead of there being only two tear shapes within the circle there were three. Stiles knew not to simply brush off anything he found strange because sooner rather than later anything strange could mean trouble for the pack. Brushing of the excess crumbs from his mouth as well as the little bit of sauce, Stiles was just about to question their guest about the symbol but was cut off by the sheriff.

"Mmf its been too long since I've had a meal as good as this" he muttered out as he slowly savoured the taste of his third burger. That was a great feat too because their sizes were nothing to laugh at. Stiles wanted to object but didn't because his dad was right. It had been a long time since the Stilinski's table had been used to host a dinner meal. So long that Stiles had almost forgotten just why it was so enjoyable. It wasn't the food, despite its delicious taste and praise worthy addiction, but the atmosphere. The feeling of companionship and laughter, the talking. Although there were only four of them Stiles felt as if there were more. He never knew it before but he had been avoiding eating at the table before because it would usually be just him. Just him because his dad would be working late at the station, so he would be all by himself at this same table crunching on some reheated left overs. When the whole werewolf business began Stiles had been too tired to actually sit down at the table and instead taken to eating in his room. That had continued even when Malia had begun staying with him. At the feel of someone nudging his leg Stiles looked up and caught the concern gaze of his girlfriend. Giving her a thankful and reassuring smile he nudged her back softly and playfully motioned for her to continue devouring her food. As he watched her nod slightly and faze back into her drug like state of eating he couldn't help the small affectionate smirk he gave at the sight.

Yes, it certainly had been a long time since the Stilinski's had a meal like this.

"So Stiles you're still in school right? Beacon Hills High School. Do you both attend there?" Araiya asked him, as she finished her second burger and started to munch on the helping of salad on her plate.

Stiles couldn't help but tense for only a millisecond. Of course she would be asking questions. It was one of the most common things to do when you converse at dinner, he had forgotten that little detail. Whatever they shared with her could possibly bring them trouble or do nothing. She could seriously just be a normal average person or some fraud wanting to get details on the pack. He can't tell when people lie! He didn't have wolf powers like Scott and Derek! The universe didn't give him freaky clues or weird visions like Lydia. He was just a human.

"Yes. We do"

Just like that his brief moment of panic faded away. He won't deny that in that moment he had never been so grateful at the fact that his girlfriend was a werecoyote. Being able to tell if people were lying or not was one of the first things she made sure Scott taught her as soon as they got back from Mexico. She had wanted to be as good as she could be with that skill and she did. She was now the best lie detector in the group. Heck she was even better than Mr Sourwolf himself, so Stiles needn't have to worry. Malia was with them, she would let him know if this Araiya was a threat or not.

Araiya turned her gaze to Malia and gave her a humoured smile. Stiles hated that. Araiya hadn't done nothing but smile and smirk as well as on occasion grin with nothing but amusement. It annoyed Stiles because it was like she was mocking him. Taunting him that she knew something he didn't, teasing that he was only a child who had no idea what he was doing.

"Really! How cute chief, your boy got himself the ideal high school sweet heart relationship going for him" she jested to the sheriff.

"We haven't actually been dating that long"

Stiles didn't know why he said that. It had just slipped out and he couldn't take them back. He had just aided this 'Araiya' with personal knowledge! She could be planning to use it against him (he didn't know how but she could!)

"What was her Daddy too much of a challenge. Did you have to fight him or something?"

Both Malia and Stiles couldn't help but inwardly laugh at just how much truth that statement held.

"Actually it was because my mother and sister died in a car crash, and I had been the only survivor who had lived in the woods for several years because I didn't want to face my father. Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles found me and brought me back to my father. Then I started at Beacon Hills High School"

Stiles will not lie. He did face palm his forehead and curse up a storm in his head. Malia just looked at everyone with blatant aloofness not seeing that people don't usually sprout out such things. The sheriff wanted to sink into his chair when Araiya turned to him with a questioning look expecting an explanation. The room had gone into a silence that was awkward and uncomfortable for the Stilinski men and inquisitive for Araiya, the only one who didn't seem affected was Malia who was still eating.

"Trust Beacon Hills to have nothing but trouble" Araiya laughed off. The sheriff couldn't help but laugh as well because he knew that Araiya wasn't going to push. She was curious no doubt but she wouldn't ask. Choosing to instead laugh it off let him know that she wasn't going to stick her nose into it. For that the Sheriff couldn't help but feel grateful, after all he had no idea how to explain that the teenage girl at their table was a werecoyote who accidently caused the death of her family on her first full moon.

Stiles sensed an opening and by god he was going to take it. Quickly, in case she was going to ask any other questions, Stiles launched a question in her direction. He made sure to tap Malia's foot so she would know to listen out for any lies.

"SO, Dad said something of you just coming back to little old Beacon Hills. Why now?" He refused to cringe at the scolding glare his dad was sending him. True he could of used more tact when asking but he honestly held no remorse for how he asked.

"Well you certainly don't waste your time huh cutie" She grinned at him (See always with the smirking, smiling and grinning! She was like the perfect joker so you can't say he was being paranoid!)

"I try my best"

"I wish you would do the same for your grades"

"Not the topic in question dad! And for your information my grades are great thank you very much Mr pessimistic!"

"Hm.. until your giving me nothing but straight A's Stiles I'll stick to my current opinion"

"Oh my GOD! It was one B! ONE I tell you and Finstock was just on my ass for lacrosse alright!"

The Stilinski men were startled out of their brief argument by the soft laughter of their guest. She was giggling and laughing at them earning a laugh as well from Malia. This wasn't a chuckle or huff of amusement that she had been doing all night, instead this was a truly happily amused laugh. The sight seemed to placate Stiles. Her laughter wasn't bland sounding like her voice it was inviting and infectious. By truly laughing in happy amusement her face lit up and she looked lighter. As if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she was finally getting a chance to breathe, to take a break. Stiles didn't know it at the time but in that moment his suspicions about Araiya had taken a back seat.

"Thank you for that. Oh you Stilinski men always manage to make me laugh. Aunt Augusta always enjoyed that part of you" Araiya managed to get out as her giggles died down.

"To answer your question Stiles, I've returned back to Beacon Hills to sort through Aunt Augusta's things, like her house and all the properties she managed for the family"

"She never mentioned you before"

"No I guess she wouldn't have, you see the Black family is prone to being a little tight lipped when it comes to the family. Very paranoid bunch we are, its really annoying actually"

"So then how do you know my dad?"

"Hah! The chief and I go way back to when I was 13! I met your father when he was still a deputy working at the station. I'll never forget our meeting too because it was the first of many"

"What do you mean?" Malia asked curious

"Well you see, the chief happened to catch me at the wrong place at the wrong time. School was out and Aunt Augusta had asked if I could meet her at the station, something about reporting a disturbance, I'm not too sure. Anyway there I go minding my business when out of the blue I'm tackled to the ground with a whole heap of people crowded around me."

"Right of course" The sheriff rolled his eyes

"Hush chief, I'm enlightening the kids on our meeting"

Stiles and Malia were both eager to hear how it was the sheriff came to meet such an unusual women.

"Apparently the guy who had bumped into me had stirred up some trouble with a nearby gang and was running for his life. Of course stumbling into me had allowed him to be captured and then the brawl happened. Punches and kicks going in from left and right. It was all a bit of a blur actually, I sort of just lay there waiting for all of it to pass when in swoops the chief. His guns blazing and breaking up the fight. He and his partner start arresting the whole bunch of us under claims of disturbing the peace or something and locks us all up in the station. Not that I was complaining much at the time because regardless I was supposed to be at the station anyway"

Her audience just listened with rapt fascination as she recalled her meeting with the chief that caused such a huge change in her life. That day had been the start of many things for Araiya.

"So wait you were arrested by my dad"

"Yup"

"Just how in the world did that lead to you and him inviting each other over for dinner!?"

"Aunt Augusta and your dad go way back! Didn't you know? Aunt Augusta basically helped raise your dad back when he was a teen himself. She even knew your granddaddy as well."

Stiles looked at his dad in a new light. Augusta Black had meant more to his dad than he had originally believed. In fact growing up Stiles had only known the women as that kind old lady that always gave them treats. He knew that she wasn't related to them but he never questioned why it was she always visited and so on. He thought the old women had just been a friendly neighbour or a good friend his dad made at the station. He never would have thought that Augusta Black had been there for his dad when he was a teen. It suddenly made a lot more sense as to why his dad had been so torn up about her death and why he had been so stressed when it came to her funeral.

"What happened next?" Malia asked as she finished of the last of her salad.

"I got the biggest lecture of my life and managed to create the greatest pair of headaches I'd ever face" The sheriff chuckled out.

"Ngaw come on chief don't say it like that you'll give people the wrong idea. Think of it this way. That was the day you introduced the greatest pair of best of friends and partners in crime the world would ever hope to handle!"

"I don't know about that Araiya, Stiles and Scott could probably give you a run for your money on that one" the sheriff taunted

"Scott?"

"He's Stile's best friend" Malia added

"Your best friend huh. How'd you too meet?" Araiya questioned with genuine curiosity. He could lie, feed her false stories only his dad would call him out. Maybe he could share just a bit of the truth.

"Kindergarten"

"Wow. That's a long time. You definitely beat my record"

"How long did you know your best friend?"

"Psht definitely not in school I can tell you that. The vain prince and I shared a cell the chief chucked us into. Turns out he was also the guy that had run into me"

Stiles didn't know what to say after that. After all what could he say 'Oh sorry my dad arrested you but on the bright side at least you made a friend'?

"Why did you leave?" Malia asked.

From what Malia could tell Araiya sounded as if she liked Beacon Hills. She had a best friend and family, had people she could hang out with like the sheriff. In Malia's eyes it was a pack, so she was curious as to why someone would choose to leave it all behind. When Araiya looked at her, Malia swore it was sadness she saw in her eyes. The sheriff hadn't told her off, curious as to what the answer would be.

"I didn't want to, but I knew I had too. I wasn't actually supposed to have stayed in Beacon Hills for as long as I did" Araiya answered.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"My father had sent me to live with Aunt Augusta temporarily, it was only meant to be for 6 months. When the 6 months were over I hadn't wanted to leave. I had met new people and settled in, even had a best friend to prove it. So Aunt Augusta offered to extend my stay and I agreed." Araiya then paused to take a sip of her water, letting everyone process what she had just said.

"You see my Father is the 5th child of six and according to Black family customs the Head of the family can choose the next heir if they think the one next in line is not worthy. There's a whole bunch of history and stuff behind that but I won't go into it. Anyway my Uncle Ricardo who's the oldest had chosen my brother to be heir. In all technicalities it should have been the eldest male grandchild to be next in line which was my cousin Tristen."

"Why'd he choose your brother then?" Stiles asked

"Tristen is not an ideal role model per say. He didn't meet any of the old Black family Traditions and unfortunately for him Uncle Ricardo is a huge fan of tradition. Now in cases such as these the whole family should be present for the announcement" Araiya then decided to have another mouthful of salad.

During that brief moment Stiles went everything he had just been told. He didn't know if it was intentional or not but she was giving them so much information on her. The further on through the night they went the more Stiles felt incline to believe that maybe he was just being paranoid. Malia hadn't indicated that she had been lying at all. In fact if you read between the lines of what she told them he could make out a couple of unspoken things. For one Stiles could tell by the way she spoke of her Family that there was some bad blood. The way she worded it all gave him the impression that the Black family was some ancient family that dated way back. Although Black was a fairly common name so maybe it wasn't. Stiles pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind to ponder on later.

Malia was intrigued with Araiya's story. In the wild they had rules too, they had ranks and hierarchies. Araiya's dad being the fifth pup within the litter would have made him one of the omega's. It was normal for wolves and coyotes to breed with no less than 3 pups a year so having six would be quite an achievement. Especially for a human. Araiya's Uncle Ricardo would inherit the alpha status from his father, most likely, which would mean that all the rest of the pups would have to answer to him in order to stay in the pack. Although the part where they can CHOOSE who inherits the Alpha status was different. As far as Malia knew you could only steal it by killing the Alpha or get it passed down. She could understand not passing on the Alpha title to an unworthy beta but why would he choose to pass it on to an Omega's pup. The chances of one of the other siblings in the litter having pups was just as high. After all if your born form a huge litter then you're bound to breed heaps as well. It was a showing of great breeding genes.

From what Malia can also tell, is that Araiya was a lot like a wandering rogue omega. Just as Stiles, she could tell there were some unspoken disagreements between Araiya and her family. It was why Araiya had found and created herself a new pack in Beacon Hills. If Araiya had been a wolf or coyote she probably would feel a faint obligation to her old pack though, because she wouldn't be an Alpha. Also if her Alpha hadn't banished her or let her leave the pack she would still have the bonds to their pack. So Araiya's brother being the pup to an omega inheriting the Alpha Status was definitely a reason to return to the pack.

"I didn't want to leave Beacon Hills but I had too" Araiya spoke again.

The sheriff knew all about how strict the Black family were when it came to tradition. It was one of the things he could recall listening to as a kid. Augusta had at one stage tried to educate him on it but he declined because he was worried he might get her in trouble. Back then Sheriff Stilinski recalled it was Augusta's brother who had been the head of the Black family. Although he found it strange that Augusta was all the way in Beacon Hills isolated from the rest of her family, when he could tell that she loved them immensely. For all her talk about having pride in having the name Black the sheriff couldn't recall a time he saw Augusta get visited by her brother and his wife. The sheriff could only recall their children coming to visit Augusta as well as their grandchildren. The sheriff shook of his train of thought and decided to steer the conversation in a new direction. He couldn't help but feel that they were on the track of talking about something that Araiya probably shouldn't be telling them.

"Well everyone would have been glad if you had stayed. The station hadn't been the same without you, especially since that buddy of yours stopped being seen around the place" The sheriff grunted out as he finished his plate.

Araiya leaned forward resting her chin on her hand and stared at the sheriff in what could only be described as wistful curiosity.

"You ever know what happen to the guy chief?"

"Sorry kid. That year you left was a real mess. The station had been swamped with a whole heap of investigations. I hadn't been able to do any more patrols at the time as they had placed me as extra help on the Hale fire case" the sheriff answered somewhat apologetically.

At the mention of the Hale fire Malia could hear the quick but faint skip Araiya's heartbeat had given. Malia narrowed her eyes and nudged Stiles under the table not dragging her gaze away from the women. Stiles immediately sat up straighter in his chair and zoned into his dad and Araiya's conversation opting to watch how it would turn out.

"The Hale fire case?" Araiya asked. She too had sat up straighter in her chair more alert and her eyes widened just a fraction.

"Yeah. It was a horrid thing."

Stiles took note of how Araiya's eyes seemed to harden and Malia nudged his foot again to let him know that her heart beat was increasing as well.

"Did you know them?" Stiles asked gaining Araiya's attention. Malia thought she looked sad, like she was regretting something and beneath that emotion lay something dark but she couldn't tell what. The dark emotion that lingered beneath Araiya's sadness didn't sit well with her. It made her coyote want to take the Stilinski's and run away. Wanted her to hide her pack where they would be safe. But the problem was it wasn't Araiya that scared her Coyote which confused Malia. She felt scared but then she wasn't. Was this one of those human emotions that just couldn't be explained?

"I knew of them. I had a friend who dated one of them. To hear that there was a fire would have probably worried her to bits" Araiya spoke her voice tinged with sad humour.

They all agreed to have a moment of silence in respect of the Hale family.

"Well-I think it's time for desert" Araiya spoke she then started clearing their plates and made her way to the kitchen with the Sheriff's help.

With only Malia and Stiles at the table now it was most definitely more quiet. They were both trying to figure out just what they had learned about Araiya Black. She certainly didn't seem like a threat, maybe just a person with a dark past.

"Stile's she seems good" Malia hadn't sensed anything that made the women a threat. Araiya seemed like she was really just someone who had returned home. She could tell Stiles thought the same thing but they hesitated because they both had a feeling there was something more. Araiya was something more but they didn't know just what that was.

"Yeah, she's good"

That was as much as Stiles had to say. She wasn't a threat but they should still be wary. He nodded that Malia could relax her senses now and he stood to go offer his help. Just before he entered the kitchen he caught the faint sounds of talking between his dad and Araiya.

"…Things change chief. You and I both know that."

Peeking through the small space between the door Stiles saw his dad help Araiya in spooning something into a bowl. They were working in silence for a bit before his dad spoke up again.

"heh your aunt would be whacking the both of us with a spoon if she were still here"

"Right chief 'us' I'm sure it would have just been you" Araiya scoffed. She was peeling something now whilst his dad continued spooning chunky bits of what looked to be ice cream in to a bowl.

"Your aunt would be proud of you kid. Don't you think otherwise, you had to make a choice." The sheriff said

"I know chief."

The sheriff looked at Araiya with faint worry and sympathy. She really had changed from that punk ass kid he used to know. He would like to say it was maturity but he could tell that it wasn't. Araiya was scarred, not physically maybe but emotionally and she was trying to fix herself. He didn't know just what she went off doing after leaving Beacon Hills but whatever it was changed her, he just had to hope it was for the better.

"Come on then better go serve those teens before they start complaining"

"You go on ahead alright I'm a finish this up before I take it out there"

"Sure"

Stiles quickly backtracked a couple of steps before walking forward again. Only receiving a nod from his dad as they passed each other. When he had entered the kitchen, Araiya was frosting or icing something. He made sure to close the kitchen door nosily so she didn't startle.

"You need any help?" He asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh hey cutie. Not really but if you want to keep me company I guess that's okay"

Stile's noticed that her voice went back to sounding bland. He didn't get why she kept referring back to speaking in such a bland voice. She was definitely one of the more abnormal normal people he's ever had to meet.

"Oh okay sure I can do that. Keeping you company-no problem. You won't find yourself any better company than me I can tell you that" He rambled.

"Alright cutie why don't you take a breath before the chief comes in and accuses me of letting you die from lack of oxygen" She teased him, smirking but not once letting her eyes drift from her work. Curious he wandered over to peek at what exactly she was doing. It looked like a cake. Was she decorating the cake? It was very decorative with extravagant leaves and vines swirling around in green frosting framing its square shape and a dark chocolate frosting as a cover.

"Whoa! You make that?" He asked gesturing to the cake only receiving a nod in return.

"Mmhm the chief always had a thing for chocolate cake. Figured it'd be a good gift"

"Why do you call him that?" Stiles asked curious.

"What? Chief?"

"Yeah. He's the sheriff but you just call him chief how come?"

"It's a funny story. Like I had said earlier my Aunt was around back in your dad's kiddie days. One day she asked me to clean out the attic and whilst up there I came across an old picture with these three kids. Two boys and a girl. The girl was all decked up in this cute cow girl outfit whilst one of the boys wore a karate uniform. The last boy though was shirtless and had red paint on him with a feather head band dressed as the chief of a Red Indian tribe. Now let it be said Stile's you Stilinski men are adorable children" Araiya let out a chuckle as she wiped her hands of frosting and tidied up a bit.

"After seeing that picture I just couldn't look at him without seeing it in my head so I started calling him chief"

Stiles couldn't help the smile he gave at the story. It was endearing to hear about his dad as a kid. The sheriff rarely was home at times so talking about things like that took a backseat. After his mom died the both of them never really liked to talk about the times before that. Stiles didn't realise just how much he missed and yearned to hear about what his parents were like as kids till now.

"Come on kid. Let's get back out there before your hotness of a girlfriend gets restless" Araiya startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly picked up the cake to take it back into the room.

The rest of the night went on well. As soon as Malia was handed her promised first piece of desert they all dug in. Araiya had been sure to give them a variety. They had ice-cream, fruit salad and chocolate cake as desert with the options of brownies or muffins in the kitchen. Stiles knew that so much sweets were probably a bad thing but he couldn't help it. The treats were addictive, like a piece of heaven only edible. Just for the night he decided to turn a blind eye to his dad's diet and let the man enjoy his meal.

Araiya spent most of the night talking, sharing with them stories of her adventures to countries such as Europe. It was nice, and homely. So when it came for the night to end, Malia and Stiles were both reluctant to say goodbye.

Despite their earlier distrust they had warmed to the unusual women, how could they not when she had made them laugh and shared with them so much. Perhaps it was just how wonderful her food was or maybe how happy and relaxed she made the sheriff but the teens both decided that she was no threat. That maybe she was that turning factor for Beacon Hills. That sign that Beacon Hills could still do normal.

Sheriff Stilinski walked Araiya to her car after she had bid Stiles and Malia goodbye. She had been insisting on helping with the dishes but it was late and the Sheriff wanted her to get home safe. Persuading her to come back in the morning or something for her plates, and to leave the dishes to the teens, the Sheriff managed to herd her to the door. The night had been a success, despite the slightly rocky start and Stile's suspicious glances the sheriff was happy.

"You got a good pair of kids in there chief" Araiya commented as she settled into her driver's seat. Leaning down to talk to her through her wound down window the sheriff gave her a proud smile.

"And don't I know it" He grinned

They shared a laugh and smiled at each other fondly.

"You should get going, I'm not sure how good your sight is when it comes to dark, considering how clumsy you are" The sheriff teased.

Araiya rolled her eyes before she reached over to a bag in her passenger seat and pulled out a square black box. Looking at it questioningly the sheriff arched an eyebrow as Araiya handed it over to him.

"For you chief. From the Boss man. Thought I'd give it to you now in case I forgot"

"What is it?" He asked warily

"No clue. Night chief" She bid

Stepping back just in time to miss her speeding away the Sheriff sighed as he watched her drive off. Looking at the box in his hands the sheriff decided to open it in order to soothe his curiosity. Pulling out the note with scribbled writing on it the Sheriff read through it.

_'The chief danger in life is that you may take too many precautions'_

_By Alfred Adler_

Beneath the note was a gold coin big enough to fill the centre of his palm. On one side there was a symbol of a shield with three circles in the middle. On the other was three swords crossing over each other. Thumbing over the symbol the sheriff stared out into the sky loosing himself in memories and regrets. When he walked back inside the house and saw Stiles and Malia bickering and bantering with each other over the left over baked treats a smile formed on his face. Pocketing the coin the sheriff then proceeded to interfere with the teens and sneak a couple of treats for himself.

The slight weight the gold coin added to his pocket unknowingly gave the sheriff relief. It had been a long time since he had heard any news from **HIM**. Even now the fool still managed to stick his nose into his life. The sheriff couldn't help but wonder just what **HE** was getting up to from time to time. On occasion the sheriff would even wonder how **HE** managed to know when the sheriff needed advice.

Either way though, Sheriff Stilinski was grateful that Araiya Black had arrived in Beacon Hill's despite what she may bring.

* * *

><p>Jeff hummed to himself as he idly sipped on his cup of tea. His eyes slowly slid over every word in his book as he relaxed and watched over Peter. Araiya had been gone for quite a while so having finished up todays paperwork Jeff had decided to relax. Peter hadn't made much movement since the slight twitch of his finger but Jeff was positive the man will wake soon. In fact everything seemed to be going swell, Eichen House was slowly but surely getting sorted, Peter was healing and there were no more weird Death cases as of late.<p>

Hence it would stand to reason that the universe decided to show just how wrong Jeff was.

Jeff jumped when he heard the slamming of the front door and the enraged mutterings coming from the kitchen. Standing up to make sure it was Araiya and not some lunatic, Jeff called out only to hear more frustrated mutterings. Finding Araiya in Augusta's office Jeff tactilely made his way inside.

"Araiya was dinner with the Stilinski's not great?" He asked

"Jeff I want you to bring all the data and files we have on the Tate family. Show me all the registered Tate residents in Beacon Hills and any and all Adoption papers. Whilst you are at it dig up the Hale family records 17 years back. I also want Talia Hales file pronto"

Jeff was feeling a bit of a whiplash. Araiya wanted him to do what!

"Araiya what on earth-Can't this wait until after you have some rest! Its after 2 for goodness sake" He exclaimed. Jeff didn't know just why Araiya was so worked up but he did know that it was probably something important.

"Now Jeff! Hack into the Hospital and Station records if you have to. I need those files tonight!"

"Okay but first you tell me what the bloody hell is going on. You said we weren't touching any of the hospital and Station records till we sussed out Eichen House!"

"Change of plans. You finish up on Eichen House and I'll start on the rest"

"What! I can't do that, its above my ranking as an aid! You're the Keeper!" Jeff squawked out.

"Then do so as an Lawyer! I'm officially hiring you for a case."

"What case!"

"You and I are going to figure why it was that Peter Hale had a daughter and it's not listed. Why the adoption for his daughter to the Tate family is not registered and anything else we can find"

Jeff wanted to sink into the ground right then. Of course the universe just wanted to prove that nothing would ever be so simple and easy.

"Peter Hale has a daughter" was all Jeff could mutter from his dazed manner

Araiya stared at the screen that showcased Malia Tate's school profile. She had known the moment she had seen the girl, had felt the link. Once again they had been blindsided and cheated and they needed to right yet another wrong.

"This is going to be one hell of a night…. "

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The Stilinski dinner chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had to re-write this chapter 3 times because it hadn't been flowing right. I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with it as it is but I needed to move past this scene. Anyway thank you everyone who Followed and faved and reveiwed. Keep giving me feedback please so I could get your thought process on the whole thing. <strong>

**P.s: This chapter was 20 pages on Microsoft word and 12,132 words. Boom long chappie for you lovelies.**

**Thanx :D**


	10. Wake Up and Remember Me

**Kia Orana :D**

**Yes people this is an Update WHOOP WHOOP! This is personally my favourite chapter to have written. It was really touching and affecting that heartfelt woman side of me and I hope you guys feel it too. The purpose of this chapter is so your given a inside view to what it is Peter is experiencing in his mind coma and it also gives you a little background on how I think he became so damaged and crazed. **

**This story isn't intentionally going to have character bashing, I'm not setting out to do that in this. There's a reason for everything and the further in we get the more I will reveal. So don't think I'm intentionally bashing or ruining certain characters from the show, it's just the unspoken impression or connections I made from watching the show. Oh and as a bit of a spoiler I will let you know that there is totally going to be some HUGE Peter and Araiya scenes in the next chapter. Once all the talking is out of the way the very first supernatural problem will be rolling into town (oooh exciting much)**

**For the record the voice Peter hears is not Araiya. **

**Happy Reading everybody :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Peter… <span>_**

_A leather jacket clad boy ran beside a girl, both were saying things but he couldn't hear their words. The girl looked younger, way younger than the boy. She wore loose fitted Khaki jogger pants, grey in colour, paired with a faded denim vest with slight rips. Her wrists were adorned with bands and roped friendship bracelets that were weaved with hues of green and yellow thread. On her neck she sported a belt designed choker necklace which had a small cross dangling from its middle. Her hair was chopped short and spiked like a rockers. It was a dark milk chocolate shade of brown and complimented the pale paper white skin tone she possessed. Her ears were pierced, her left sporting two small silver hoops whilst the right had a fang and a cross chain ear cuff. _

_ The young girl and boy came to a stop behind a building to catch their breaths, heavily panting from their impromptu work out. Peter watched and followed the two like he had been doing the moment he was out of the darkness. At first he had thought that he had done it, woken up and escaped whatever torture trap he had been locked in, but then he realised he hadn't. Nobody had seen him and he for a very brief moment had believed he was a ghost, especially when they would faze through his body like he was a phantom. It had scared him, reduced him into a panicked pup. He had been on the brink of accepting he was dead once more when he then caught sight of the boy. _

_Peter knew that face. _

_He remembered that face, after all how could he have forgotten what his own face had looked like when he was younger. At the sight of his youthful looking self Peter was astonished and had quickly done his best to make sense of his situation. After trying all he could to get some acknowledgement from anyone he saw he had given up and just followed his younger self. He didn't know how long he had spent doing as such but it had dawned on him that he was watching his memories. Things he had long forgotten and buried at the back of his mind, refused to dwell on after the fire. _

_It was both painful and wistful that he watched the happier moments in his life. The time when he had first caught Laura sneaking out the back window after she fought with her father. He watched as his younger self discretely followed her into the woods to meet with a boy. Repressed his amusement at her mortified squeal when his younger self walked out from the shadows and made a show of catching the two together. Stood beside Laura and reminisced at just how short she had been at the age of 14 and laughed at her pleaded cries for him not to tell her parents. _

_When the memory flashed to a different scene one where he witnessed Cora and him at the park. His younger self pushing her in the swing whilst she giggled and laughed in bliss begging for him to push her higher. Peter sat on the bench and watched. Just watched each memory and walked through each event retracing the footsteps of his younger self. _

_His wolf would whimper and whine, howl in grief every time they saw another dead face of their pack. He had seen his cousin Janet's dimpled smile as she and her husband Matt cooed over their new born son. Watched at how he had to awkwardly hold Derek the first time._

**_Why are you so sad Peter?... _**

_That was another thing. Peter was hearing voices again. At times it was like whispers right beside his ear when there was actually no one there. It faded in and out, voiced over all the memories he asked. At first he had responded, yelled and shouted at the whispers that were driving him to insanity. Heh insanity, Peter knew he was already insane but what was after the loss of one's sanity. _

_"…..Fuck you *pant* you Fucking shit face asshole!" _

_Peter looked up in curiosity. That wasn't the breathy whispery voice that haunted him. Peter moved closer to where the girl and his younger self were currently resting. Had he heard them speak? _

_Young Peter looked at his wayward minion (because that's what she was in his eyes). Even though he was a werewolf and barely felt winded he had to play human for the girl's sake. Young Peter wanted to laugh at how flushed and tired the girl looked. Although to be fair they did run quite a while. _

_"You kiss your aunt with that filthy mouth of yours" Young Peter made a show of gulping and breathing heavily through his nose. The girl glared at his younger self and Peter smirked. After watching all his memories without audio it was a delight to have a change. _

_Both Peter's mockingly cringed when the girl flipped them off. _

_"Ouch. Rude" they both responded. Their voices laced with humour at the girls expense. _

_"Shut it you- Dammit Petey how many times do I have to tell you to stop provoking scar face and his gang of hyena's!" _

_"Come on Rai. I'm only playing"_

_Peter startled at the name. Rai. Yes he remembered her now. His wolf huffed at the image of the girl. _

_"Fuck Petey you know that Ennis has this freaky hatred thing against me because I kicked the shit out of that kid from his stupid weirdo gang!" Rai snapped. _

_Young Peter only laughed. _

_Peter remembered this moment. Yes. It was a year after the death of Paige and Derek had become a recluse and downer to be around. The boy was practically a walking emo, he would know because the stench of depression and guilt practically followed the pup. Talia had gone Alpha on him when he had told Derek to get over it. She had ordered him to leave Derek alone because the boy was going through a 'phase'. Peter scoffed, how wrong was his sister. The death of Paige was the biggest omen that marked his nephew's bad luck. Not being allowed to be around Derek as he wallowed in his own despair, Peter found other ways to entertain himself. He spent time with Cora and all the younger pups seeing as Laura and Derek were too caught up in their own teenage selves. It was how he got involved with so many gang fights and so on. How he became a frequent resident at Beacon Hills Station. Why he had his name carved in every cell they owned. _

_"I swear to the heavens Petey that if Aunt Augusta has to bail me out one more time I'm throwing you to the wolves!" Rai shouted at him. Frustration consuming her as his Younger self continued to laugh at her. Peter chuckled, he still found it funny that she always said that, throw him to the wolves. If only she had known. _

**_Peter…. List-…..Me…..Find-…..Peeeeteeerrr…._**

_Peter looked up, glancing and swivelling around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It was like listening to a broken radio constantly tuning in and out. It was then with confusion and apprehension that he realised he was no longer with his younger self and Rai. Ignoring the sudden darkness around him Peter walked towards the light that beckoned him. The closer he got the louder he could hear voices, one that sounded like his own arguing with another. _

_"DAMMIT PETER! This is your final warning! If I have to leave work to come and bail you out of the station again I'm locking you in the basement next full moon!" _

_"You're not even LISTENING to me! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED NOT THAT BULLSHIT Ennis keeps sprouting! You know he's pushing all the blame on to me because that Fucker James keeps running his mouth and putting the blame on me! I'm not at fault here Talia!" Young Peter shouted. Peter watched as his sis- as Talia stared at him with a disbelieving expression. She looked at him like he was the fountain of all her problems. Peter subconsciously started to growl lowly. This was one of the many arguments he had with Talia. She never listened to him, not once, always pushed him away in favour of someone else. It was wrong because he was her FIRST beta. She should be listening to his input, taking in everyone's story after his own. Listening to her own packs side of the story before accepting another packs version. Peter scoffed, what was he saying, Talia for all she claims never really did abide by normal wolf nature. At least not when it came to him._

_"Final Warning Peter." Talia glared. _

_Young Peter looked at his Alpha and felt a sense of betrayal and disbelief. Talia didn't listen to him. She never does. She would yell at him at times, claim that as First Beta he has to set an example for the pack, but how is the pack supposed to respect him as their First Beta when their own Alpha doesn't treat him as such. Talia's claims of him being her right hand man was nothing but empty words._

**_I-…Peter…W-what would y-you do? Huh Pete? Will you f-fight for me?_**

_The voice was clearer this time. It sounded like a female. A women, a girl. She was talking to him and the back of his mind itched. His wolf twisted and turned restlessly, anxiously trying to figure out why it didn't know who was talking yet it felt a pull of familiarity. _

_"-SHE'S NOT YOUR PACK! SHE'S A KID WHO THINKS HER BEST FRIEND IS YOU PETER. YOUR NOT A CHILD NOT ANYMORE PETER! IT'S TIME YOU GROW UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY" Talia shouted. _

_Without realising it his surrounding had once more changed. His younger self was chained to the walls, he was locked up and caged like a freshly bitten pup. Peter snarled at the sight, anger rising within his wolf and he. Talia had done as she had warned but it wasn't his fault. Rai and he had been ambushed by that Fucker James who had used wolfs bane and mountain ash against him. Deputy Stilinski wasn't on patrol that time and so he and Rai were blamed and the newbie officer believed the shit James had fed him. _

_Peter was shaken from his angry stupor when a daunting cackle filled the basement. He stood in between Talia and the cage that held his younger self, looking at his chained form. _

_"Are you scared of me Talia?... haha Do you fear me 'SISTER'?" Young Peter sneered. His eyes were flashing blue, such a cold ice blue that froze you where you stood. Peter shivered at the insanity he saw lying behind his own eyes. Talia hadn't moved from where she stood her eyes stayed trained on his younger self. _

**_Pete! PETER! NO- DON'T- PEEETERRR!_**

_"I can smell it! Can smell your fear, taste it in the air when you stand beside me! Why do you feel guilty Talia? WHY DO YOU SMELL OF GUILT TALIA!? WHAT DID YOU TAKE FROM ME TALIA!?" Young Peter roared, voice deep and grittily as he shouted. His fangs and claws were extended as he shifted into his wolf form. _

_Talia turned from his younger self and made her way towards the stairs. Peter hadn't recalled this, not this part. He didn't remember shouting that, roaring with such anger at Talia. Why hadn't he remembered?_

_"Stay away from the human girl Peter. You're only going to hurt her. If you truly are her friend, save her by staying away" As Talia went to walk away Young Peter let out a terrifying roar and broke free of the chains and lunged as if to attack. Peter watched with wide confused eyes as he saw the feral maliciousness of his wolf and he. From behind the bars of his cage Young Peter continued roaring and snarling. He couldn't break free from the bars because of the ring of mountain ash that surrounded it. _

_Peter hurried behind Talia still a bit shocked at the sight of his feral self. Why did it scare him? How is it that he felt fearful of his own self? He had killed and not felt remorse, Slaughtered and laughed at their anguished cries for mercy and the feel of their blood on his claws. He had done worse, seen worse, caused worse. Why is the sight of himself with no sense of control the thing that frightens him?_

_"Are you sure?" Peter looked up at where Talia no longer stood by herself. Beside her was Deaton, the vet, the Hale pack's emissary. Deaton was looking at Talia with caution, wariness and slight reluctance. _

_"Do you doubt me Alan?" Talia hadn't turned around to face young Peter her eyes were trained straight ahead. Only Deaton stared at young Peter's feral form, watched as Peter tore at his skin with his claws and spilt his own blood. Deaton watched, stood and watched as Peter's wolf went insane. _

_"The girl is the only thing keeping him occupied. You're asking him to drop the only thing that connects him to something outside of the pack." _

_"The girl is human, Peter is an unstable werewolf. Sooner or later the girl is going to get hurt. It's best we save her now than fail to later" Talia spoke. _

_Peter watched with wide eyes at the conversation he was witnessing. _

_"Tell me the truth Talia. Why are you so against this friendship? I don't recall you being against Derek and his interaction with Paige, and they were dating" Deaton mused, his eyes never once left the enraged wolf trapped. Talia looked at Deaton with a blank face. _

_"If you don't want to help me save the girls life Alan I won't hold it against you. Peter is dangerous, more dangerous than anything, you know that. The only chance we got of keeping the pack and everyone in Beacon Hills safe is if we keep Peter in line. As the Alpha, I have to do what's right" _

_As Talia walked away Deaton remained where he was only staring as she shut the door with a slam. With the door shut Deaton knew that no one would be disturbed by the savage wolfs noise. The basement was sound proof for the sake of the pups, so on full moons they didn't have to hear the painful cries of the out of control wolves in the pack. Deaton made his way down the steps and stood directly in front of the cage that held young Peter. _

_"I hope one day, you will have mercy" Deaton Muttered before he began to chant. _

_Peter watched as Deaton chanted and casted something upon his younger self. Watched as what he thought was mountain ash started to glow and surround his younger self. The memory then faded into misty pictures and he was once more in the dark. _

_Peter was heaving, he w-was crying. As he touched his face and felt the trickles of wetness on his cheeks he let out a whimper. There was an ache where his heart was and he thought he could hear it breaking. For so long he had always known that Talia never really trusted him, that she was always wary of him. He had known. So then why did it still hurt? Why did he still care?_

**_"I want to wake up now…"_** _Peter croaked out. _

_He was tired of this emotional rollercoaster ride._

_ He wanted to get off. _

**_Peter… Petey… Pete…. Hey … This way silly… Come here Pete. Follow me!_**

_Peter looked up at the return of the voice. It sounded like there were so many people saying the same thing, the voice sounded wispy and airy. It was entrancing him with every letter. Despite his anguish Peter strained his ears in attempt to seek out which direction the voice was coming from._

**_This way Pete… quick…. Before they find us!..._**

_The voice of the women giggled and Peter ran where he assumed the voice came from.._

**_Close your eyes…. Do you trust me…?_**

_Peter didn't know why but he did. He trusted the voice of the unknown women that's been haunting him. So as he closed his eyes he let out a breathy, yearning sigh. He didn't know where the voice was leading him, just what would happen next, but he couldn't find it in him to care. The voice soothed him, made him feel something he never knew he needed. No- it made him feel something he never realised he was missing. _

_So as Peter closed his eyes and blindly chased the wispy voice he answered her question, her call. _

**'Always'**

_If Peter had listened harder when he had spoken he would have noticed the echo of his response. The sound of his younger self saying the very same thing. He would have realised that the voice was something more. That the voice was only a voice because it was an imprint of a memory. A memory that was taken from him. Peter would have realised that the voices he believed to be haunting him were conversations from memories that had no faces. But Peter didn't so it would remain a mystery to be solved another time. _

_"-You think she loves you Derek! You think the two of you are going to run off into the sunset, get married and have pups! That she's going to love you every full moon you turn into a wolf. YOU'RE A FOOL DEREK! NOTHING BUT A DELUSIONAL CHILD" _

_Peter's eyes burst open at the mocking sneer of his voice. It was him and a 17 year old Derek fighting after Derek confessed to fooling around with Kate Argent. _

**_DON'T STOP PETER! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP!_**

_Peter did as the voice urged. _

_"YOUR JUST GOING TO LET THE PACK AND BEACON HILLS BE INVADED BY HUNTERS! DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF?!"_

_"The hunters are not a threat to the pack Peter" _

_"Kate Argent is the craziest Hunter in existence Talia! She doesn't leave behind survivors she purges EVERYTHING WEREWOLF! If we don't take action now were going to be sitting ducks!" _

_Talia glared at young Peter._

_"Kate Argent is not a threat to the pack. She's only passing through! The pack is safe Peter, your just being paranoid" _

_"Am I!? Or are you just saying that because Derek is fucking the crazy bitch. You can smell it too. Fuck anyone with a nose can sniff out the stench of that whore on him. He's sleeping with the enemy and you know it." Young Peter roared. Talia's eyes flashed red and she roared back at young Peter whose eyes were ice blue. Talia lunged at young Peter and held him up by the throat using her Alpha strength against him. _

_"Get out Peter. Get out of my house before you find yourself as a rogue omega" Talia growled using her Alpha voice. _

_Young Peter was then chucked towards the door, and stumbled to get up. He glared at Talia with the same amount of anger. _

_"You are not worthy of being Alpha" _

**_KEEP GOING! QUICK! DON'T FALL BEHIND PETER!_**

_Peter could feel pressure building in his chest, but he did as the voice said…_

_"ARAIYA! Great I was looking for you we need to talk. I've got something to tell you!" Young Peter rushed to the only person in Beacon Hills who ever listened. His only friend. The one person he could trust. _

_Araiya looked at the man she had come to think of as another brother. She was conflicted, full of despair but most of all nervous. Peter would not like what she came to say. She knew he wouldn't but she had no choice. She didn't want to leave Beacon Hills but she had to. _

_"Peter we need to talk…" _

_"You are going to help me stop Derek from Fucking around with that bitch Kate Argent! She's-"_

_"I'm leaving" _

_Young Peter startled at his friends revelation. _

_"What?"_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow, there was a family thing that came up and they want me back as soon as possible. This is me saying goodbye."_

_Both Peter and his Younger self looked at Araiya with something akin to shock. Peter had forgotten that she had left. He had forgotten how they had parted, no that was a lie. Peter didn't want to remember how they had parted. It was why he did all he could to forget just how he and the one person he had trusted had said their goodbye's._

_When Peter saw the darkness settle into his Younger self's gaze he wanted to push Araiya away. Scream and shout for her to run and not look back. He couldn't though because when he tried his hand just fazed through her. Still desperate to change what was about to occur Peter kept trying, not even realising that he was muttering a stream of 'no' and 'please stop'. _

_"She got to you didn't she" Young Peter snarled out. His eyes had flashed blue and he stared at Araiya like a predator would his prey. Araiya didn't move, she stood in her same spot just staring at his younger self. _

_"What?" _

_"TALIA TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY AND YOU LISTENED TO HER!" Young Peter roared at her. _

_Araiya still didn't move just stayed where she was. She didn't even flinch at the sight of Peter's wolf form as it lunged for her throat, fangs hovering over her shoulder. _

_"I'll make you pay for your betrayal" _

_Peter watched with horrified eyes as his younger self sank his fangs into the flesh of the young girl he found a friend in. His ears rang with her agonised screams of pain, the sight of his younger self ripping the flesh of her shoulder away was horrendous. Peter was so traumatised by what he had done that he didn't even realise he was begging for someone to stop it all. He couldn't even hear his pleas for the voice to come back and snap him out of his stupor. _

_Young Peter slashed at Ariaya's torso and clawed up her arms, it all came to a stop when his wolf registered no more sounds. _

_Both Peter's stared at their friends Body in Horror. What have they done!? _

_"Rai…Rai… come on… ARAIYA! WAKE UP! No no no no no PLEASE. I didn't mean too-It was an accident ARAAAAIIIIYAAA!" Young Peter was holding the girl in his arms and shook her, waiting and hoping she would respond. She was still bleeding and he was doing his best to stop it. _

_"Araiya. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me please. I'm sorry so sorry" Young Peter chanted as his tears fell from his face and dripped onto hers. Young Peter raised his head to the sky and closed his eyes in grief. His wolf within whimpered and whined at their sin. Together they lifted their heads and howled out their grief. Howled for their sin. Howled for their mistake. Howled for their betrayal. Young Peter than faded in to a mist and disappeared and Peter was left staring at the body of his only friend. The friend he had murdered. _

_Peter kneeled beside the fallen body of his friend and reached out a hand to touch her. When his fingers only fazed through he sobbed. Peter finally knew where he was, knew what had happened. He was paying for his sins, for his misdoings. This must be what happens to those who do nothing but wrong. _

_This was Peter's hell. _

**_Pete…. Do you love me?... _**

_At the return of the voice Peter's sobs died down. The women's voice let out a blissful giggle before it faded out. _

**_You Promise?... _**

_Looking at the still form of Araiya, Peter closed his eyes and once more decided to trust the voice. _

**_GET UP PETER! THEIR COMING FOR US! RUN !_**

_So Peter ran. He ran, not knowing where he was going. He just knew he had to get away, had to keep her safe. They had to hide. _

**_'THEY'RE COMING FOR US…. YOU GOT TO GET AWAY KEEP HER SAFE. SAVE OUR DAUGHTER'_**

_Images and scenes flickered by once more mute as the voices took over. He could see flashes of the fire, flashes of Derek slashing his throat, him killing Laura. Stiles and Jackson lighting him on fire. _

**_TALIA PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! WAIT! WAIT STOP!_**

_Peter and his wolf started to squirm and panic. They could feel the danger approaching them, sense the absolute fear in the voice, and feel her pleas. Peter didn't know that he was speaking, that he was responding and echoing the words of his younger self's voice. _

**_'TALIA PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU. DON'T DO THIS!'_**

_"Aaaaarrrrrgghhh!" Peter screamed as he ran through the misty figure of Talia as she stared at him. The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the room Peter found himself in. He couldn't hear the voices' anymore Heaving in gulps of air, he scanned his new surroundings. It was the white room again only this time it wasn't empty. _

_Five mirrors stood before him and each reflected something different. The first mirror to his left was an image of him when he was only a boy no older than 10. Peter looked at his 10 year old self and curiously peered at him. 10 year old Peter gave him a toothy smile with such happiness that Peter grimaced. _

_The second mirror on the left held an image of himself but this time it was his 16 year old self. Peter could see the mischievous smirk and the teasing glee in 16 year old Peter's eyes. The last mirror on his right had an image of him now. The cruelty and darkness in his eyes, his sick smile full of nothing but bloodlust. Beside that one was another mirror which held an image of his 27 year old self. Blood stained his claws and his eyes were full of horror, despair, guilt and remorse._

_All of the different versions of himself stared at him, like they were waiting for him to do something. Peter had no idea what was happening what he was supposed to do. _

**_PETER! PETE! PEEETER! HELP- STOP-NOOOO!_**

_The middle mirror, the one that stood directly in front of him was empty. It held no reflection, despite him standing right in front of it. In synch all of his reflections turned and looked at the middle mirror with longing. His wolf began to whimper and whine within him and felt the urge to move closer to the middle mirror. _

**_Ha-ha you're a Jerk Pete! STOP IT!-every time you smile I-…. _**

**_I love you…_**

**_Forever… Don't look! WAIT PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! _**

_It was the voice. The woman's voice was coming from the mirror. The closer he got the more he could make out an image. It was a shadow silhouetted figure that looked female. Standing directly opposite from it Peter watched as it copied his moments. It had no face, or any detail besides being completely blank. As he tilted his head so did the shadow. Shakily Peter lifted a hand and was shocked when his other reflected selves appeared behind the shadow. Still apprehensive Peter let his hand hover a few centimetres away from the mirror glass. _

**_What can we do….. Make them Forget… Talia are you sure… Yes… _**

_The shadow was emitting voices he recognised some he didn't. Peter and his wolf were both feeling the trepidation._

_'**What are you…?'**_

_The shadow moved closer and its hand fazed through the glass mirror and cupped his face. Peter felt a sense of familiarity, a sense of comfort, a sense of sorrow at the touch. He didn't move, didn't feel the need to. He remained as he was, letting the shadow caress his cheek. _

**_PETER! Pete-…Listen to me Pete. You find me. Okay you find me and you find our child. PROTECT the pups… Iloveyou… PEEETEEER NO!_**

_'**Wha-what…'**_

_The shadow cupped his face with both its hands. It pulled him closer with only a few millimetres of space between the two of them. _

**_Wake up Pete…. Remember me…. Wake up!_**

* * *

><p>Jeff hummed softly to himself as he covered Araiya's sleeping form with a blanket. The poor girl had been driving herself crazy since her dinner with the Stilinski's. She had told him of what she had learned. Informed him about the girlfriend of the sheriff's son, how the teenage girl was without a doubt Peter Hale's daughter. At the time Jeff hadn't believed the young Black. He thought that maybe Araiya was simply seeing things or that her senses were going wonky due to all the stress she's been feeling.<p>

He admitted he was wrong the further in he worked on Malia Tate's case. At first glance at the girl's photo beside her school admittance file, Jeff didn't really see any resemblance to Peter Hale. Nothing seemed to indicate that the unconscious man had sired the girl. The girl was 17, if that was the case then Peter would have had to been young himself when she was born. It was only when Araiya began to point out certain things that convinced him.

The blue shade of the girl's eyes being identical to Peter was the only physical duplication of Peter. No one else in Beacon Hills had such an eye colour. It was one of the reasons Peter had been such a hotshot in school, if Jeff's memory served him right. Araiya basically interrogated Jeff on what Peter had been like 17 years ago, questioned him on when it was Peter started being a regular at the station. Jeff pulled up all the files he could on the Tate's, the Hale's and the happenings from 17 years back. They discovered that the girl was adopted by the Tate family although it was kept very hushed. The papers had been put in the archives but not officially. It was annoying to note because it was proof that someone had abused their position. Araiya was quick to blame Talia as culprit considering the women had been a lawyer who at the time had been in high demand. ALMOST as good as Jeff himself. It was suspicious that there were no documentation of the birth of Malia Hale being born in hospital, also the girl had never been admitted to Beacon Hills for any of her shots before she had gone missing.

"Mmh.." Mumbled Araiya as she slept.

Jeff stared at his charge with exasperated eyes. She had finally shut down after almost 12 hours of no sleep. The girl had spent the last two days either holed up in Augusta's office researching and sorting through files. She had taken over the kitchen baking and cooking up a storm. It was safe to say that Jeff and the Stilinski household will not be starving any time soon judging by how much food there was in the fridge. Araiya only left the Mansion for two things, to check on the progress of Eichen House and its' workers and to visit the Sheriff, his son and his son's girlfriend. Jeff would have complained and scolded the girl for her limited interactions with the people of Beacon Hills but he didn't. He understood why she didn't want to leave the Mansion for long and why she had been cooking so much. The girl was waiting for Peter to wake up he was due to sometime soon and she wanted to be there when he was.

The girl was slumped forward in her seat beside the unconscious man, her arms cradling her head as she slumbered, her hand loosely gripping Peter's. Jeff had not once seen her let go of the man's hand whenever she watched and waited at his bedside. Sometimes when he walked past the room he would hear her talking to the wolf. Most often she was telling him about her day, her thoughts. Then sometimes she would be taunting the wolf, insulting him harshly whispering for him to wake up so she could kick his ass. Jeff had never understood the pair's friendship not even back when Augusta would try and explain it to him. The two always did seem like a dysfunctional pair yet at the same time Jeff couldn't recall a friendship that was as strong as theirs. 2005 marked one of the most major accidents Beacon Hills ever had. The Hale house fire which ended the lives of the entire family leaving only three survivors. Peter was in a coma and the other two had left town opting for a new start. It was also the same year that marked the end of the well-known troublemaking duo Peter and Araiya.

Jeff had been here at the Mansion that day. The day Araiya limped into the place looking as if she had gotten ambushed by an entire army of gangsters. Jeff remembered his horrified gasp at the sight of the girl he couldn't forget the way she looked. Her clothes were tattered and ripped stained with blood, her blood. She had cuts and scratches so deep that they were still dripping blood onto the floor. Her face was dirtied, muddy from outside and her shoulder looked torn apart, like it was missing flesh. He had rushed to her side tried to help her, asking questions. Araiya had just pushed him away walked towards Augusta who watched her grandniece with sadness. Augusta gathered the young girl into her arms and held her as Araiya had sobbed into her embrace. Jeff didn't understand at the time why nobody else had seemed as panicked as he. He had thought that a new supernatural enemy had attacked the girl because she had been in contact with Ricardo. Ricardo Black was the head of the Black family and had called Araiya into attendance. Jeff didn't know just what was happening with the Black Family at the time but he knew it was important. Augusta had told him about the change in leadership, of the change in who was in charge. He had been surprised that Ricardo was calling in a gathering but he knew it had upset Araiya. The girl was ordered to move, ordered to leave Beacon Hills and the life she had settled into.

Later when Augusta had put to rest her upset grandniece, she had then sat Jeff down and admitted her worries. She told Jeff about how Araiya had left to talk to Peter, to say goodbye. Explained to Jeff the origins of Araiya's beast and her abilities and the danger of being what she was and the danger of her abilities. When Jeff was told of Peter's reaction to the news and his actions towards Araiya he was horrified. He had known that the Hale's were a pack of werewolves, it was part of his job as an assistant to a Keeper.

*Flashback*

_"You cannot blame Peter, Jeff. Despite what he has done the boy is damaged from what I do not know. It is best that we let Araiya and he's relationship end as it has rather than inflict more harm on him." _

_"He believes she is dead Augusta! That he has killed her! What do you think will happen when he realises nobody has reported her supposed missing body!?"_

_"We will tell the sheriff tomorrow that Araiya had left today. She can take leave when she has healed, although the link between Peter and Araiya has been damaged it still exists. Believe me when I say this Jeff… There is nothing we can do" _

*Flashback end*

"Jeff?" A groggy voice spoke out.

Jeff pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He had accidently awoken Araiya when he was putting the blanket over her form. Giving the groggy girl a smile Jeff hushed her and urged her to go back to sleep.

"It's a bit too late for that now." Araiya grumbled as she stretched and yawned.

Sensing that she was indeed awake Jeff resigned himself into sitting beside the girl. In silence they stared at the unconscious wolf on the bed. They could see movement beneath his lids, and the twitching of his fingers on occasion. It's what gave them hope, what assured them that Peter would awaken soon. Araiya had gone back to see Valack and get as much information on what Peter was going through. Valack had told her that the fact that Peter was able to even twitch his fingers was the greatest sign they had that he was recovering. Valack had forced Peter to enter his mind, to face and discover himself and find who he was. Peter had to want to fix his mind in order to wake up. Whatever it was he would face will depend on him.

"How will I do, Jeff? How am I going to fix this?" Araiya asked as she once more traced patterns into the flesh of Peter's hand.

"Aunt Augusta would know what to do, any other Black would. I'm not supposed to be a Keeper you know."

Jeff looked at the young women who was expressing her doubt. The girl for all she seemed was just as much broken as the man in the bed. Jeff had known that the moment she had left Beacon Hills. He didn't know how to assure Araiya that she could overcome what obstacles she was facing. She wouldn't believe him even if he tried.

"It doesn't matter that you weren't meant to be a Keeper. All Beacon Hills needs is a Black, and from what I know, you are a Black and more…." Jeff patted the girls hand reassuringly and offered her a supported smile.

"Jeff… Have I ever told you that you're my Alfred? You're the best Alfred a Bruce Wayne like me could ever have" Araiya teased giving Jeff a sincere smile. Jeff leaned back and gave her a mocking affronted look.

"For goodness sake Araiya I'm a high profile Lawyer and Assistant to a Keeper. I'm in no way a Butler"

Araiya let out a laugh before she suddenly stiffened and quickly turned back all her attention to Peter.

"Wake up Petey" she murmured as she gripped the hand in her hold tightly.

Jeff watched with bated anticipation at the man's still form. For a moment Peter seemed to have stopped breathing and there was no moment at all from his form. Nothing at all indicated that he was alive. Jeff feared for a moment that they had lost the poor man, his mind raced at just how he was going to control the outcome. Had all their work been for naught?

Not once did Araiya loosen her grip or let her eyes leave Peter's form. This was the moment Valack had warned her about. The moment where Peter will have to choose. Peter had to choose if he wanted to live or would he rather give in. Would Peter be able to overcome the monsters he faced within his mind? Araiya wasn't just holding Peter's hand to show comfort, she did it so she didn't lose hope. To remind her what her link to Beacon Hills use to be, what it was now. She did it because Peter was a member of her pack even if he didn't know it.

***GASP***

Peter opened his eyes and jerked to sit up right. The pressure he felt on his hand left and instead there was the feeling of hands on his chest trying to force him back down. Another pair of hands on his legs to stop them from flailing everywhere. It all sounded a bit muted like he was rising from the deepest depths of the ocean. He could feel himself heaving desperate for air and he felt blinded by the lights in the room.

"Peter sh calm down. Your safe now shh calm down. You did it Petey… You did it rest"

Peter's wide eyes cleared from the blurriness he was experiencing and he looked at who was trying to placate him. It was a girl, a girl who looked to be in her twenties. Her eyes were twinkling with what looked like held back tears. Her lips were tugged into a relieved smile and he could hear what sounded like a quiver in her tone. She sounded like she was holding back tears, like she was struggling not to sob right before him. Why would she want to cry for him? Who was she?

"Rest now lad. Your fight is over for tonight"

There was an old man there as well. He stood behind the young girl and looked at him with the same amount of relief. He didn't look like he was on the brink of tears like the women, instead he looked as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Peter wanted to demand answers, wanted to shout out at them. Ask who they were and how they knew him, but he couldn't because he was so tired. He felt so weak, so deprived of energy. He felt fingers carding themselves through his hair and massaging his head. It was soothing him, comforting him, easing him into sleep.

"Sleep now Petey. I'll kick your ass in the morning." The girl whispered with fondness.

As Peter drifted into a much needed dreamless sleep, his wolf purred at the feel of the fingers continuing its massage. He didn't know who the girl was but she soothed them, reminded them of home, of pack.

"Welcome back Petey….. I'm glad you stayed" Araiya whispered as she cried by Peter's bedside.

Jeff slowly backed his way out of the room deciding to let the pair have their moment. Before closing the door he took one last look at Araiya and the man who had saved her. She was crying softly to herself at the release of fear and stress she had locked away. No doubt all of her own emotions she had been doing her best to suppress were running loose on her. The girl was revelling in the feeling of the link that no doubt was healing. She was gaining back one of the things she had believed she had lost. As Jeff shut the door softly he smiled, this was something Araiya needed. He was glad that among all the chaos going on in Beacon Hills since she had returned, she had found salvation.

Peter was finally awake.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Peter is finally awake. This chapter wasn't as long as the last one but to be completely honest with you I just write out the plotted scenes and where it ends, it ends. I don't actually try to write long chapters so some of them will be slightly shorter than the others. This chapter was actually faster to write than I anticipated so it was good for both you readers and myself. You see currently all my teachers decided to chuck my assignments at my face and make them due around the same time. Sucky I know but I wasn't gonna let that stop me from trying to update this story every week :D<strong>

**So tell me what you think, how you felt! I personally really felt for Peter in this chapter and loved the walk through his mind bit. I let my sister read that first part and she claimed to have fallen in love with Peter. She doesn't watch the show but she's a total Peter fan. Whoops haha. **

**Anyway I'm very eager to read your reviews, opinions and thoughts. I would love to get feedback. **

**With that being said Thank you to all of you people who have followed and Faved this story. **

**xTonyaJacex**


	11. It's Our Burden

**Bonjour!**

**Here you have it. Peter and Araiya get to talking. This is kinda a part one for the whole Peter and Araiya interaction thing. Next chapter the two will be less angsty and emotional. I admit to having a bit of trouble writing up Peter's character and i feel he's a bit out of it so this may be rewritten. I will gladly answer any questions you may have. **

**Hopefully you enjoy this update. **

* * *

><p>Jeff hummed merrily as he made his way to the Station. It was another glorious day for all the residents of Beacon Hills. The sky was clear and there was a slight breeze which kept you cool throughout the day. So it was with a smile Jeff greeted Holly who looked tired but still managed to smile gently right back at him.<p>

"Good morning Mr Morgan. How can I help you?" Holly greeted straightening up her posture to greet the old man. Holly always liked her interactions with Jefferson Morgan for the old gentleman was very polite and thoughtful. Before working at the station the old man would always be sure to chat to her whilst he was on his walks.

"Ah morning Holly. Just here to deliver the Sheriff something if that's alright. He should be in by now if I'm not mistaken" Jeff mused as he waved the brown bag in his hand a little.

"Sure thing. Go right on in"

"Thank you Holly. Have a wonderful Day"

"You too Mr. Morgan"

When Jeff entered the Sheriff's office he was greeted with a slumped figure working over a pile of cases. Jeff smiled at the sight and reminisced to back when the man in that chair had been a young teen and had always seemed to find himself some trouble. Who would have thought the man would become one of the greatest sheriff's Beacon Hills had ever had.

"Jeff! What can I do for you?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Ah..Nothing for me Sheriff, you see it's what I can do for you" Jeff cheered as he waved the brown bag in his grasp at the Sheriff.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at the brown bag with curiosity before he reached for the item. Opening it he was greeted by the delicious scent of raisin bran cookies and a fresh cucumber and chicken sandwich. He huffed fondly at the sight and looked up at Jeff with a curiously amused expression.

"So the little trouble maker has roped you in huh!? Never thought a high profile Lawyer like yourself would be willing to act as a butler" The sheriff teased.

Jeff gave the teasing sheriff a deadpan facial and scoffed "I'm retired Sheriff"

"Uh huh…" Sheriff Stilinski mused back.

"Where is Araiya by the way? It was unusual not to have her storming up into the place yesterday. I actually got to eat the healthy crap Stiles forces me to take for lunch…. Unfortunately" Sheriff Stilinski mumbled that last part.

Araiya had been flooding the Stilinski house with so many baked treats and food that the sheriff and the kids hadn't had to order or cook anything for the last 4 days. Actually the kids enjoyed her food so much they've been having it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Neither one of them getting sick of any of what she had given because there was such a variety. She had even made sure the sheriff had a separate meal from the kids to make sure he was eating healthy.

"Ah Yes. Araiya does indeed send you her apologies about not being able to deliver your lunch personally. Her absence today and yesterday was not on purpose, do tell young Stiles and Malia that will you, She hopes they were able to live without her 'heavenly creations' so to speak." Jeff informed, he was grinning at the sheriff as they both let out fond chuckles.

"She might be right you know. Last night Malia and Stiles almost mauled each other over the last chocolate chip cookie. It was the one time I had felt grateful that Araiya made me a separate set of healthy food. In fact the two of them refuse to even let SCOTT have a piece. Especially since yesterday Araiya didn't turn up, I'm telling you Jeff Araiya has definitely won over the two with her culinary magic."

Jeff smirked. Of course Araiya's cooking would taste like the heavens to those kids. Augusta made it a point to ensure Araiya was a decent cook and not going to starve herself. Augusta had given the girl cooking lessons and her own secret recipes, there was no way Araiya would not be as good a cook as Augusta. In fact Jeff would even say she was a better cook than Augusta. Blacks were certainly known to never do a job half assed.

"How is she Jeff? I mean she looks fine but the girl always had a poker face of a mastermind."

Jeff smiled at the worried sight the Sheriff was. He was always such a good man, even as a child. So caring and noble always wanting nothing but justice. The Stilinski's certainly were a rare and worthy type of man.

"You are a good man Sheriff. I admit the girl certainly was a mess. She was without a doubt a damaged women. I'm sure you had seen it too. Behind her smile and laughter the girl is broken Sheriff."

"I know Jeff. I know. You think I wouldn't be able to tell a broken kid when I see one. I watched that girl grow up, knew the Black family well. It's not that hard to see a broken kid when you look for the right signs. What I'm asking Jeff, is how I can help! What can we do to help her fix herself?"

Jeff smiled sadly at the sheriff who was so caring so protective.

The perfect Guardian.

"If you had asked me this the day before yesterday Sheriff I would have told you I had no clue. But today is not the day before yesterday and it is with honest relief that I tell you not to worry"

"Not to worry Jeff she-"

"I know Sheriff, but a very old and special friend to Araiya is back in action. She's healing now maybe not as quick as we hope but none the less she's healing"

The sheriff wanted to push the subject but from the honestly happy smile on Jeff's face he decided to trust the old man. Jeff and the sheriff continued to chat and catch up with each other, enjoying a laugh. Yet as Jeff talked a small section of his mind was busy pondering on just what it was Araiya was up to at that very moment.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Black Family Mansion Presently*<span>**

**_*SMASH* _**

"DAMMIT RAI! WHAT PART OF STILL RECOVERING DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

**_*CLATTER*_**

"Run Petey Ruuun! Haha. I had to carry your fat ass from Eichen House to here you vain prince so don't you stand there giving me slack. This is training!"

"TRAINING! Your throwing things at me whilst making me run on a treadmill surrounded by MOUNTAIN ASH! How on earth is this training?"

Peter hastily ducked down to dodge the oncoming tennis ball speeding at him with unnatural speed and strength.

**_*CRASH*_**

"Wasn't that important?" Peter asked slowing into a jog. Both he and Araiya peered in the direction the tennis ball had gone. Araiya looked at the broken Asian vase that had fallen from its place on the shelf.

"If it was, it's not worth much anymore" She shrugged before turning her gaze back to the book in her lap. She was lounging on the sofa in the dining room with her legs swung over the armrest.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Rewind to Yesterday Morning*<span>**

Peter let out a groan as he struggled to sit up from his slumber. He was confused on just where he was and what had happened. Everything was a blur for him. He opened his mouth to speak and almost panicked when all he did was croak out and his throat burned.

"Easy there frat boy. Water is on the way" A soft voice spoke.

Peter knew that voice, he had heard it before. Yes he had heard that voice when he had been stranded in the dark. He struggled to open his eyes but he managed. Darting his eyes frantically from left to right he sought to find just who owned the voice that had taunted him.

"Hey Petey" The owner smiled when she stepped into view.

It was a young women in her twenties, 24 or 25, Peter couldn't tell. She looked young though, young enough that she could maybe even pass as 18 or 19. She was beautiful with pouty and plump pink lips that naturally achieved that look of softness that women went under the knife to get. Her eyes were wide like a doe's and shone a honey brown colour that reminded him of summer. They were framed by thick curled dark lashes. Her skin was fair, a milky cream colour, that looked smooth to touch and was clear of any blemishes. She had high cheek bones and a smile graced her lips. She looked at him with a teasing but familiar glint in her eyes.

Peter didn't know why but he and his wolf felt a sense of familiarity with the girl, without his consent his wolf was already beginning to trust the girl. But if there was one thing Peter has learnt through his years, it was to never trust a pretty face upon first glance.

Before he could attempt talking again the girl held out a glass of what looked to be water out to him. He didn't take it instead he gave it a distrustful glare and refused to take the glass. The girl had looked at him in annoyance and a small part of him felt satisfaction at annoying his kidnapper.

"Seriously Petey. You're a werewolf not a fucking 5 year old now drink the damn water" The girl snapped at him.

Despite the pain and the dizziness Peter still let out a snarl and flashed his fangs at the girl threatening.

The girl just stared at him and his fangs before she sighed as if she was stressed.

"Fine. Fine ugh some things just never change. Look ok. Just watch" still giving the girl a distrustful look Peter waited to see just what the girl was going to do.

She lifted the glass of water to her lips and gave him a pointed stare. Peter just watched with an arched eyebrow and a slightly amused smirk. His amused smile slipped of his face when he watched the girl's eyes flash gold and her canines sharpened. He watched as she took a gulp of water and made a show of swallowing and proving to him she had actually drank the water. Huffing Peter took the water and felt relief as the cold liquid soothed his dry throat.

"That wasn't so bad now was it? You big baby" The girl mocked.

Peter hadn't let his eyes wander away from the strange girl. He was doing his best to understand where he was and what had happened to him. He could remember the darkness, walking and not being seen, going down memory lane. He had already come to the conclusion that all of that had happened whilst he was out. Now he just needed to figure out where he was and who the girl was.

"Y-your *cough* you're a werewolf" He choked out after rehydrating his throat.

The girl cringed a bit and gave him the impression that she was embarrassed or guilty.

"Mmh.. not in so many words. I wouldn't really label myself as a werewolf you know since I'm not ENTIRELY one."

Peter ignored the urge to bring back up the water he had just ingested. Instead he sat up straighter in the bed he was in and glared at the girl. She was something and knew that he was a wolf, Peter needed to know what had happened to him.

"Where am I?" He griped out going for threatening but instead sounding tired. The girl just offered him a sarcastic smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Petey I had hoped you wouldn't be one of those cliché kidnapped victims. You know with the whole 'Waah Where am I? Who Are you blah blah blah' Ugh.. cliché's suck you know"

"Just answer me Who are you and Where are we?" Peter snarled out as strong as he could despite his weakness.

The girl halted for a moment seeming unsure and sad. Her honey brown eyes darkened and once again Peter felt a sense of familiarity but pushed it away to think on later. He didn't move and neither did she both just looked at each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

"It's amazing isn't it?" The girl spoke suddenly. Peter only narrowed his eyes and let the girl speak.

"Amazing how time flies by and can change a person." The girl started to look around the room they were in and out of curiosity and wariness Peter did the same. He couldn't recognise anything, but it was indeed a nice room. Whoever owned wherever he was had an admirable taste in décor. Peter turned his attentions back to the girl who was looking at her reflection in the mirror with bewildered fascination. It was a floor length mirror almost like the one he had seen whilst he was in his mind coma. At the sight of his own Reflection Peter repressed a shiver.

"Oh please skip the droning and just answer my questions" Peter drawled rolling his eyes to express his lack of care. Why was it that whenever he gets taken they always like to drag everything on and not just get straight to the point. Honestly some people.

The girl glared at him with annoyance but he just looked at her with condescension. She huffed and folded her legs as she sat at the end of the bed on top of the covers. It's then Peter notices that he's actually quite comfortable, that's he's tucked away nice and warm under a blanket and propped up on a fluffy pillow. Despite the wonkiness of his senses he smells the undeniable scent of cotton and wool. It smells like home and comfort and triggers memories of what the Hale pack house used to smell like back when he was a pup. It doesn't smell like a prison and so he is confused.

"Now that's just a tad insulting Petey. I get that you leaving me bloody and unconscious in a dead ditch within the woods was probably not one of the best memories an arrogant shit like you would keep in mind, but I for all intents and purposes do not, emphasis on the NOT, Drone! Ok! Also before you interrupted me, RUDELY might I add, I was going to say that due to the changes in time people GROW UP and look different"

Obviously a little peeved at Peter and his comment the girl glared at him affronted. Peter gave the girl a faux apologetic facial and placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh dear me, my apologies. Forgive me but I don't take the time to document every dead body I'm responsible for and more than half the time they're too busy dying to respond. So name please and whilst you're at it our current location would be nice." Peter gave her what people would call his 'asshole' smirk. Most often used when he wanted to be a jerk and piss people off. From the intense glare and grumpy frown he'd say that it was working.

Just as the girl opened her mouth to respond the door opened and another familiar voice was heard.

"Araiya honestly child, must I remind you that you need to eat or else-Oh! He's awake then. Would you like some more water?"

Peter stared at the grey haired old man that had entered the room. Peter probably would have noticed or maybe even remembered the old man if his mind hadn't gone into a frenzy over the name he heard. He was having flashbacks again but this time whilst he was awake. He was recalling the blood stains on his hands as he wept over the body of his friend and he started to panic.

"Petey?" The girl asked sounding concerned.

Peter stared at her with wide eyes and without his own knowledge began to shake. His wolf was clawing and howling within him with restless confusion, panic. The girl began to blur and in her place Peter could see a young Rai looking up at him with the same expression. He shook his head and once more the girl was in his line of sight. This was not his Araiya. No this was some other girl. Araiya was dead. He killed her. Peter murdered her, he saw her body lying motionless in the woods.

"I think he's gone into shock" The girl exclaimed and moved to come closer to him. The old man who stood at the door also moved to get closer to him but both stopped when Peter moved away from them as much as he could. Shaking his head and letting a cold laugh escape him Peter hacked out laughter that portrayed him as a madman.

"I'm still locked away aren't I?! You're not real haha your all in my mind. This is a hallucination. You can't be Araiya because she's dead. You hear me Araiya is dead. I KILLED HER. Hahaha"

Both the old man and girl leaned away from him and just watched as he laughed and muttered to himself. The old man looked to be horrified and pitying him whilst the girls face was a blank mask. No emotions at all sprawled across her face as she looked at him. Peter's wolf snarled within him wanting to lash out and hurt these illusions his mind had conjured. They were tired of being taunted at and reminded of their betrayal, of their sins and mistakes. Peter was already broken what more did they want to do to him. Why did Talia want to make him suffer?

"Did Deaton do this!? Huh? Did he cast a little magic spell to make me suffer? Is this my PUNISHMENT?" He bellowed ignoring the dizziness and the strain he put on his throat.

Peter had to admit that this illusion was convincing, the pain felt so real that it would've tricked him into believing this was all real. That Araiya was alive and sitting in front of him, that he was still alive. Looking at the girl Peter could believe that Araiya would grow up to be as beautiful as the girl on the bed. His wolf growled though, his wolf wanted to rip apart the illusion of his friend because Deaton was violating her memory. Peter felt anger churn within him.

How dare they use her against him?

* * *

><p>Araiya's Pov.<p>

He thought he was in an illusion. He thought he was dreaming. He thought he was still being tortured by whatever it was he faced in his coma. He thought I was still dead and murdered by his hands.

My beast howled whilst the other screeched and clawed at her cage wanting release. Both my beast and I did our best to restrain her because she was out of control. She was feral because of all the emotions she could feel Peter emitting. All three of us could feel our link with Peter and his wolf re-building itself but it was hard, painful to feel the many years of suffering Peter endured. So much emotion full of nothing but pain and sorrow but it was the betrayal and anger that was affecting my caged other. It was so strong, so powerful that if I allowed her to seep through we'd have a blood bath on our hands. My beast was affected as well but not to the extent of my other. My beast wanted to tend to our pack mate first, wanted to care for our pack brother, fix him and bring him back to a somewhat stable state of mind. My beast was willing to wait for our retribution in honour of our pack brother.

I wanted to cry at the insane mad man that lay in bed. Felt the need to scream out and let every supernatural being feel my despair and grief in what my pack brother had become. Howl and let every being responsible for his pain know that I was coming to destroy them.

If Jeff had not made a move to approach Peter I probably would have joined Peter in his insane bouts of laughter. Would have joined him in insanity.

"This is no illusion Mr. Hale. You are indeed awake and I have no idea of this Deaton you speak of but we are in no ways associated with the man" Jeff spoke with forced calm. He was nervous, afraid of Peter and his broken state but despite it all he wanted to help. Jeff was a good man.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Peter roared his eyes ablaze in a cold illumine blue with fury and absolute anger. My caged other roared within me as well and my Beast let out a snarl. The only sign of my internal struggles was by the way I tightened my grip on the sheets. The tell-tale signs of my claws ripping through the sheets from my grip would be noticed later. Jeff startled back with a spike of fear and moved so he was not within reach of Peter's claws should he try to swipe at him.

"PETER!" I shouted dragging the frantic werewolf's gaze to me. The intense glare he levelled at me sent shivers down my spine and my caged other purred at the feel and taste of angry and disgusted emotions Peter harboured.

"Listen to his heartbeat. Listen to MY heartbeat! You're safe. You're not seeing things. I'm real!" I tried to convince him. The unspoken plea could be heard in my voice and Peter's gaze was still disbelieving but he had listened. He was just struggling to understand and accept. I had to prove it to him.

I rolled the sleeves of my grey sweatshirt up to my elbow and showed him my arms. He stared at my arms with patience and confusion wondering just what it was I was trying to do. The skin on my arms were creamy milk white in colour and nothing out of the ordinary stood out. I could feel Jeff's confusion and curiosity at my actions but decided to ignore his presence for now.

"Indicate vulnera, quos abscondi ." I muttered. Both Jeff and Peter stared at my arms and watched with wonder and shock at the slight ripple that appeared over my skin. The ripple was just a side effect of the glamour spell fading away. Where once creamy milky white skin, clear of any and all blemishes with no markings was, now were series of scars. The scars that marked my skin were shaped like jagged lines that resembled claws. It covered my arms like a sleeve tattoo and only my hands seemed to exempt from any of its markings.

Besides the sharp intake of breath from Jeff I kept my head down and stared at my arms. I didn't bother looking up to see Peter's reaction, his silence and emotions spoke enough. I traced a few of the scars on my left arm with my finger and smiled sadly.

"Maybe not unscathed but I'm alive Petey. It really is me" I spoke softly.

My beast whimpered at the scars that littered my arms whilst my caged other wailed. We didn't like looking at the scars that decorated our skin, didn't like that they reminded us of the parting from our pack brother. It was our mark of shame.

"You're dead. You didn't wake up. You weren't breathing" choked Peter. His voice was full of emotion and he sounded as if he was attempting to convince himself.

I gave him a remorseful smile and let my eyes flash gold.

"Not dead…. Just evolving."

* * *

><p>Jeff stared at Araiya's arm with horrified eyes. The memory of how deep those wounds were and how bad they had looked was still fresh in his memory. He had forgotten that wounds like that would most likely scar despite what Araiya was. Augusta had told him that Araiya would most likely carry the memory of her and Peter's parting with her the rest of her life but he had thought she meant only emotionally. Jeff could understand now why the girl had a tendency to wear long sleeves and her habit of rubbing and caressing her arms. He was curious about the magic show she had put on but decided to ask her about that later.<p>

Jeff let his gaze wonder to Peter, wondering just how the lad was handling the revelation. Judging by the watery eyes and horrific glint in his eyes, Jeff would say that Peter was convinced. His attention moved back to Araiya when she started to trace her scars again. The girl looked desolate and caught up in old memories. Neither Peter nor Jeff attempted to break the silence they had fallen into.

"When I had awoken, after you had left I managed to make my way back home. Aunt Augusta did her best to patch me up and I left Beacon hills when I had recovered a bit more. Jeff and Aunt Augusta had told the sheriff I had left that day I told you goodbye. It was why no one questioned my disappearance" Araiya spoke up.

Jeff watched Peter with anticipating eyes, on edge in case he reacted badly to the news. Jeff remembered that Peter could be an unpredictable sod. It was another thing he had in common with Araiya.

"You knew. You knew all along what I was" Peter spoke. His voice had taken a bland tone, a broken sound. It grated on Jeff's ears because it sounded so wrong coming from a man like Peter Hale. Peter Hale had always been an easy character to categorize. Peter Hale was arrogant, manipulative, and a genius. The boy had never been anything but deceiving and tricky. Peter never lost and always came up on top. So it was hard to believe that the very same boy lay in bed so broken and seemingly a ghost of his younger self.

"Come on Petey. Even if I hadn't I would have figured it out you're not the only genius in this room you know" Araiya snorted. She was trying to lighten the mood, to ward of the depression that could consume them all. Peter just stared at her and swallowed.

"This is insane" Peter managed to let out. He then leaned forward and buried his face into his hands and just stayed like that. Jeff felt twitchy under all the pressure and intense rainbow of emotions in the room. Araiya didn't make any movement to approach Peter and instead just stared past him.

"Do you remember that day I wanted to get ice-cream before we went off to do another one of your diabolical schemes and you rolled your eyes at me. You looked at me with that 'are you a child' face and mocked me. God I hated you. You gave me your 'asshole' smirk and said 'Would the baby like to stop at the park as well?'"

Peter didn't look up from where his face was buried. Araiya didn't move either and just looked off into the distance. In that moment Jeff knew it was perhaps time for him to leave the two to their own. Excusing himself with a polite apology his departure went unheard as Araiya continued to talk about old adventures the two may have shared. As Jeff walked down the steps he hummed a little. He started to fix up a few dishes of food, re-heating them and such, for the two friends upstairs. No doubt they will feel hungry later.

* * *

><p><em>The two of them once again were situated in the same holding cell together. Araiya wasn't sure what it was the guy had done this time but judging from his self-satisfied smirk it was deliberate. Araiya was waiting out her time by idly reading the posters on the opposite wall just as she had done last time. The guy had not said a word to her, having instead decided to simply analyze her and stare. She knew it too because she did the same thing at times with strangers when she was bored. <em>

_"Back again" the guy's voice was smooth and had a teasing lilt. It sounded like sweet honey that slowly poisoned you the more you listened. Taking her gaze away from the poster Araiya gave the guy across from her a depreciative stare. _

_"As are you it seems" She replied. Unlike his, the tone of her own voice sounded bland. It didn't ease her listener with false security instead it body slammed them with several daggers of blunt knives. Her response earned herself an amused smile from the older boy. _

_"So it seems. What are you in for" He teased her, baited her to play into his game of cat and mouse. Of course he thought himself to be the cat and her the mouse. It wasn't like the first time they were placed together it seemed. This time he wanted to initiate some sort of contact. _

_"That depends, would you answer me had I asked you the same?" She countered. The older boy grinned at her enjoying her attempts at turning the tables. Araiya would be the first to admit that she was not a master at manipulation but she could dance her way around and evade topics better than anyone she knew. She could tell from the very first glance she had of the older boy before her that he was a master at manipulation. The opportunity to test her skills of evasiveness outside her family had just been revealed. _

_Peter took in the sight of the girl before him who looked to be only a few years his nephew's younger. Unlike most thirteen year old girls she wasn't decked in clothes that ousted her as a young tween adjusting to puberty. Instead she was clothed in the most edgy get up Beacon Hills had ever played witness too. The town had punks sure but they mostly preferred the use of leather and the color black. The girl before him instead seemed to favor denim instead of leather and had no aversion to color. Peter would know after all he himself was well versed with the Punks and delinquents of Beacon Hills having been called and considered one himself. _

_"I was simply found to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time is all" Peter responded. His answer gave her insight but not clarification. He was providing her an answer in which she would draw conclusions and assumptions. All of which he could argue his innocence and gain her sympathy if need be. _

_Araiya knew of this tactic, having used it on occasions herself. She was inwardly grinning to herself at the level the boy had set for their little game. He thought her to be too easy to fool. _

_"Oh such a shame that is. I myself seem to be in the same position" She replied. _

_Araiya wondered how long she could play the mirror man with the older boy. How long could she repeat his answers in response to his questions before she would have to change tactics once more? As long as she kept her face and tone of voice nonchalant and relaxed she was sure their little game would entertain the both of them for however long they were to be kept. _

_Peter admits that the girl fascinated him. Unlike he thought she didn't assume or open to him as he thought she would instead of allowing him control over their conversation she danced with him every step. The thrill of having someone challenge him was brilliant. Their conversation had been going for a while now and surprisingly neither one had managed to wheedle any personal information out of the other. Every response was picked at and analyzed and every action and movement memorized and noted. _

_It was silent now both opponents simply staring at each other with eyes of intrigue. The two of them had managed an entire 20 minute conversation only to not gain any straight answers from one another. Peter wasn't able to manipulate his answers from the girl because she would always flit and dance away from his tricks. Deciding to conclude their little game of what started off to be cat and mouse for Peter, and instead turned into something different, Peter offered her the win. _

_"My name is Peter Hale" Peter watched as her eyes lit up in amusement and satisfaction. Of course that had been her ploy. Evade him until he tired of chasing his own answers. She certainly was a sly minx. Peter waited patiently for her to return the introduction of herself. _

_"I know who you are. Who doesn't know of any member of the Hale family" her voice didn't change from its bland seasoning. Although at some points her amusement softened its tone with lighter spoken words. _

_"What's your name?" _

_Before she could dignify him with a response they were interrupted by the arrival of the Deputy. Deputy Stilinski approached their cell with a tired and slight scolding expression. Automatically Peter slipped into his arrogant persona gracing the Deputy with a smile. _

_"Your Aunt is here. You've been bailed out" The deputy spoke to the girl across from himself. _

_Araiya allowed herself to grin her own self-satisfied grin as she made her way out of the holding cell. Just before the Deputy could usher her away from the cells she paused to catch Peter's annoyed face. _

_"I do suggest you find yourself a better crowd. It won't do you much good to be stuck in here again due to unfortunate misunderstandings" having said that she followed the good deputy to where her Great Aunt Augusta was waiting for her. _

_Now that he was alone Peter let his smile fade and contemplated his interaction with the girl. She was different and smarter than she let on. Sneaky and evasive and just as good at reading people as himself. She didn't allow any openings for Peter to take advantage of and simply took him for a drive around the block. When Deputy Stilinski came to let him out Peter once again had a grin on his face but this time it was full of anticipation. _

_If Talia noticed his excitement she didn't mention it, just went on to lecture him once more like she always did after bailing him out. Unlike other times Peter didn't brood on it, nor did he even listen, his thoughts still stuck on his encounter within the cells. She had suggested he find a better crowd. She basically offered him a branch of friendship an opening to meet again and perhaps have themselves another game. To say Peter was excited was an understatement. His excitement only lessened when he realized that he had never gotten her name._

* * *

><p>Shaking himself out of his memories, Peter lifted his head from his hands and stared at the girl once more. Both he and his wolf just watched her in silence. Watched as her hands made motions as she talked, as her eyes widened and squinted to aid the words she spoke. Peter remembered that his Raiya had a habit of tucking away the strand piece of hair that always ended up in her face. He had told her that he could cut it for her once and she had nearly shaved his entire head. His Raiya had short hair that had either been spiked or straightened. This girl wore a beanie and her hair looked to be a mass of curls and waves. His Raiya had proclaimed that she would never let her hair grow out, that she'd have to have been dead before she would change her mind. Peter had liked to tease her because the pups in the pack always thought she was a boy with her short hair.<p>

Peter could remember the first day they had spoken, how their friendship came about. He could easily recall why he liked the girl. She was a challenge, an equal. Someone who understood and always had the time to listen to his whining and ideas. Watching the girl speak with animated facial expressions made him want to chuckle because his Raiya used to do the same thing. Peter had always liked to tease her that one day during her stories her face would get stuck in a stupid way and he wouldn't have to worry about chasing away boys because she'd do it herself. His Raiya had laughed at him and said 'They couldn't handle me even if they tried'.

"-You were always teasing me about watching the lacrosse boys instead of the basketball team. Do you remember?" The girl lifted her hand and tucked away a loose strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it under her beanie. Peter and his wolf repressed their need to howl and before she could continue talking like she had been since the old man had left Peter finally said something.

"Sure…you liked losers who had probably still wet their beds"

The girl had stilled and actually looked at him straight in the eyes. This was a test. This was the moment she proved to him that she was his Raiya.

"Seriously Petey I think your just a little bit bias because you played Basketball" The girl spoke with a roll of her eyes and faint tilt of her lips.

"Because that's a real sport! I can't help it if I was the king of the court! Mind you all the best girls go for the basketball players"

"Noo. All the easy girls go for the obvious choice. I like me something with a different taste"

"What afraid you can't handle them"

"Trust me Petey I can handle the Basketball team easy as pie"

"Is it a size thing? Because I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you which one has the biggest balls"

"Just because their bigger doesn't mean their better"

"Coming from a virgin I don't think that really matters"

**"Well you know what they say Petey Great things come in smaller packages"** They spoke in unison.

Peter stared at the girl and he felt something stir in his chest which wasn't his wolf. He remembered this conversation as clear as anything. Almost as if it was yesterday. It had just been him and Raiya up in the bleachers, Him having snuck in to Beacon High School grounds to chill with her and her skipping science. Back then the Lacrosse team were a bunch of nobodies and always lost their games but Raiya had this weird fondness for the team. She liked to watch them practice whenever she could and he had always gotten annoyed at that. He tried to get her to go watch the basketball team's practices instead but she always refused and teased him that she would rather watch the 'cute' Lacrosse boys.

"It really is me Petey" The girl- no Raiya… His Raiya spoke.

It was with caution that Peter reached out for her, reached out to drag her into a hug. His wolf pinned within him, wanted to scent her and familiarize themselves with their little pack sister. She reached for him as well and hugged him tightly. When he buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled, he almost cried at the familiar scent that greeted him. It was her. It really was his Raiya, his little minion, his best friend was still alive.

"You're alive" was all that he managed to choke out.

"You can't get rid of me that easy. We're a package deal remember? Neither gets to die without the other's consent" Araiya teased in a watery tone.

For the very first time in a long while Peter and his wolf finally felt at ease. They didn't feel alone anymore.

They had found their pack once more.

* * *

><p>Jeff prodded the door to Peter's room cautiously hoping he wasn't interrupting anything too important. A small part of him even feared that maybe the two had lunged and started up a fight whilst he was gone although the logical part of him scolded his imagination. Peter was too weak to be any real danger and Araiya wouldn't hurt Peter.<p>

Making sure the tray in his hands didn't tip or anything he peeked into the room and smiled at what he saw. Araiya was beside Peter and was humming a soft little tune as she stroked Peter's hair. Peter looked to have been resting yet he had his head resting on Araiya's shoulder with his nose buried into the crook of her neck. From what he could tell Jeff would bet Araiya had convinced Peter. Taking a little longer to appreciate the sight of reunited friends Jeff reluctantly announced his presence with the clearing of his throat.

He was half amused and half anxious when both occupants on the bed snapped their heads in his direction eyes flashing blue and gold respectively. Jeff then realised that as sweet as it was to see the pair reunited this could also mark the coming of more trouble for him. As a child Araiya had been a handful and when she had met Peter the two were Beacon's Hills top mischief makers. Now they were adults who had both suffered both emotionally and maybe physically. They had both gotten lost and experienced harsher things on their journey into adult hood. Jeff could be dealing with either the next pair of Cancer Curing geniuses or the most dangerous beings to ever enter Beacon Hills.

"Jeff! Petey you remember Jefferson Morgan!" Araiya introduced. She had shuffled a little to let Peter sit up more properly but didn't move too far. Peter arched an eyebrow at him and Jeff resisted the urge to squirm under the werewolf's icy blue stare. Even now Jeff found the lad's stare unnerving and intimidating despite the age gap.

"Your Aunts butler?" Peter asked his curiosity evident in his voice. Araiya stifled a smirk but Jeff could still see the laughter in her eyes. It still didn't stop Jeff from feeling a little depreciated.

"Lawyer actually Mr. Hale. Of course you would remember that had you and Miss Araiya not been so competitive in giving me grey hair so early in my life back then." Jeff deadpanned with a disgruntled huff. As Jeff set the tray in his hands on the bed where his occupants lay he ignored the smirk on Peter's face and the grin on Araiya's.

"I don't know about that. Your providing room service, you look more like a butler to me" Peter mused not once letting the smirk on his face waver. Straightening his posture Jeff blankly looked at the two masterminds who watched him with teasing glints in their eyes.

"I'm retired" Jeff blandly grouches out.

When Araiya starts to chuckle and Peter huffs out an amused laugh, Jeff refuses to let out his groan. It would seem that some things never change when it comes to Peter Hale and Araiya Black. Unfortunately for him it's their collaboration in teasing him about his career.

Jeff doesn't know if the two knew of the charges that had been pressed against them back when they would go around terrorising the town. In fact Jeff was inclined to believe the two either were ignorant of that fact or just chose to count themselves as lucky. Some residents of Beacon Hills back then had found the pair enduring and enjoyed their little pranks whilst others thought the two needed to be dealt hard punishment. In fact Jeff could recall a particular group of people who insisted and constantly tried to convict the duo. If Jeff hadn't of been as good as he was at his job Peter would have been locked away a long time ago under about 15 charges. Majority of those had been assault and the fabrications that he was a pedophile. He had been a young man in his twenties often seen hanging and interacting with a 13 year old girl so of course rumours would be spun in such a small town as Beacon Hills.

"Alright Jeff. Lighten up would you!? What you got there?" Araiya placated.

Jeff let out a little sigh and lifted the cover from the tray and let the warm and salivating smell of spice and warm food waft around the room. He repressed his urge to give the duo a smug smile from the glazed hungry eyes they had once he had lifted the lid. It was now 9:40 am and Jeff knew for a fact the two would be hungry. Araiya, because she had not once left Peter's side since he woke yesterday evening and Peter because the man had been fed nutrients through a tube since they had moved him here from Eichen house. It had been difficult in keeping the werewolf's nutrients up whilst he was in his mind coma because as a werewolf he needed twice the nutrition than the average human on a daily basis. Not to mention the fact that the man had been in Eichen house for two months and before Araiya had cleaned out the place the workers had limited the food proportions the supernatural beings would receive. It had been no wonder why there were so many unstable patients, they were being starved, intentionally or not. Valack had put Peter into his mind coma halfway through his second month at Eichen House so Peter had gone without the proper nutrients for weeks before they had moved him.

The man must be starved.

"I took the liberty to bring you and Mr Hale some replenishes in terms of food seeing as you both must be ravenous" If Jeff sounded like he was mocking the duo it was because he was.

"Jeff have I ever told you just how awesome you are?" Araiya praised but she never let her eyes stray from the tray of food. Jeff smirked and tried his best not to beam.

"Once or twice"

"Remind me to say so more often. You hungry Peter?" She asked.

Peter just gave her a 'do you even have to ask' facial expression before he started to drag the plates closer to himself. Jeff had been sure to include food dishes that would provide the duo with enough energy and nutrients for Peter's recovery and Araiya's temperamental eating patterns. Jeff had been thoroughly annoyed when he had discovered that the silly girl had been neglecting her hunger by burying herself in paperwork for all the properties the Blacks managed and the mysterious death cases. He had noticed that she would only nibble or take a few bites of whatever it was she cooked to taste it before shipping it to the Stilinski's or the fridge. If she hadn't been working or cooking up a storm she instead was by Peter's bedside. Jeff had almost been tempted to force the girl to consume more than half the dishes she had made but opted not to because she wouldn't listen. Despite his position and care for the girl Jeff knew that Araiya only ever respected and listened to 5 people in her life and he was not one of them.

"Be sure to eat it all will you please. I'm afraid Miss Araiya went a little overboard with the cooking so there is plenty of food ready to be disposed of"

Peter's mouth was dry and his wolf was growling at their need to eat. Without even waiting for Jeff and Araiya to tell him what it was he was about to eat Peter began to scarf down the food.

"Ooh wow Hungry much!?" Raiya teased him as he ate. Peter was so occupied with eating that he couldn't even muster up enough of a response. He was just so hungry.

Jeff watched the wolf practically wolf down his food and wondered if the man could even taste what he was inhaling. Any other time he might have told him to slow down but he decided not to because the man looked ready to eat anything that may just try and interfere with him and his meal. Jeff's eyes didn't leave the ravenous wolf as he spoke to Araiya. It was both fascinating and daunting to watch.

"Yes well considering the time, I thought it best I inform you that I will be leaving for Eichen House to meet with Mr Fenris. I assume you will be keeping Mr Hale Company for the day. "

Before Araiya could respond to Jeff's inquiry the two were both startled when Peter had spoken up sounding cold.

"Why are you going to Eichen House?"

In that moment Jeff knew his mistake. Peter may have accepted that Araiya was his childhood friend he had believed he had murdered but the man was still on edge. Araiya must not have informed him yet on just what had happened to him from what they knew. Jeff wanted to groan and weep at just how long a day he would be having.

Araiya felt the spike of cold suspicion from Peter and took note of the harden gaze he levelled at both her and Jeff. Peter had lots of questions no doubt he wanted her to answer them.

"I think it'd be best for you to be on your way Mr. Morgan" Araiya spoke out.

Jeff wanted to argue but he knew that it was not a suggestion. Araiya is always serious when she calls him by his last name. He felt guilty at his hand in causing such a tense situation but none the less did as he was told.

"Yes Mr Morgan do please leave at your majesty's beckoning!" Peter mocked. Jeff wanted to shiver at the maliciousness Peter expressed in both his tone of voice and face. Peter would no doubt hunt him down should whatever he hear not satisfy him. It made Jeff want to worry for Araiya but once again his logical side of his brain soothed him. Araiya would be fine, if anyone could reign Peter and his temper it was Araiya.

* * *

><p>Peter sneered at the door that closed behind Jeff and turned his gaze to Araiya. He knew that it was really Araiya because of her scent. Raiya's scent had always been unique, had always stood out. No one he had ever encountered had a scent like hers. It was the easiest way he could identify her. Peter thought he would never be able to smell such a curious scent after he had left her as he had.<p>

"So Rai do tell, how does a human survive getting mauled by a werewolf" He mocked.

Araiya would have smirked at the tone of voice Peter had adopted. It was just as he had been all those years ago. Their conversation in the cell. His voice sounded like poisonous honey that tempted and lured people into false security. Every word dipped in a deadly dose of charm and lilted with persuasion. It was just so typical Peter to try and charm his answers out of her.

"Oh are you asking me Peter?" Araiya taunted back with a bat of her lashes. Peter just waited for her to answer him. When Araiya lifted her arm to scratch at her cheek Peter's eyes followed her arm. She still hadn't rolled her sleeves down and the scars were still littered all over her skin. Peter's wolf whined at what they did but he didn't move to touch her. Araiya noticed his line of sight and smiled a little sadly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Peter. Out of everyone you're the one who deserves to hear nothing but the truth. You actually killed me you know. For 2 hours I was lying abandoned in the woods where you left me dead." She said it so casually as if she was merely discussing the weather. Peter thought it strange that he didn't feel anything at her confirmation. In fact Peter had his suspicions that he had indeed killed her that night. His question was why she was still alive unless she had been turned into a werewolf like Kate had. Though that couldn't be the case because he had been an Alpha when he sliced at Kate, he was still a beta when he had attacked Araiya.

"Have you ever heard of Furies?"

Peter halted at Araiya's inquiry.

Of course he had heard of the Furies. What supernatural creature hadn't? The Furies had been known to be both rare and dangerous. Dangerous because they were vulnerable creatures. Furies were one of the more feral empathy creatures to exist. They fed of their exposure to emotions, Empaths only felt and sympathised with emotions. Furies thrived and lost themselves to emotions. They were called and known as Furies though because from these emotions they become an uncontrollable beast. The beast is fuelled by any and all negative emotions such as grief, pain, irritation but most of all anger. (Think of it similar to the hulk) Each Fury has a certain taste for a certain emotion that affects its transformation and mating habits. They had been documented as creatures with an uncontrollable lust for blood and death.

As a pup Peter had once had an obsession over the species. They were ruthless creatures and at one point had been the biggest threat to any and all they encountered. It had taken the temporary alliance between hunters and vampires to stop the creatures. Vampires were the only ones at the time who could bypass the emotional attacks on them. They had been the only creatures who hadn't succumbed to tearing out their own hearts. The vampires would knock out the Furies whilst the hunters ensured that there were no chances of the creatures being able to come back. History books had documented the fight and concluded they were extinct.

"Their extinct, Hunters and Vampires wiped them out after they influenced the First World War"

"Nope. Not extinct just endangered and more rare than anything. The survivors went into intense hiding after that. Had to hide themselves by all means necessary. There's not many of us around anymore actually, I give it about hm... Another 5 or 6 years before Furies would be nothing but myths. The only chances you'd ever have at finding a Fury would be a hybrid."

"You're a Fury!?" Peter rasped out in wonder.

"Half actually." Araiya corrected.

Peter just stared at her with a blank face. Araiya looked at Peter and stifled the giggle she wanted to let out. He looked so bewildered, that it was borderline adorable.

"Is that why you were going to leave?" Peter asked

Araiya's posture and aura seemed to darken at his question. Peter could smell her hidden anger and was curious as to what it was that bothered her.

"Believe me Petey, I would have never left Beacon Hills if I didn't have to"

Peter could tell that whatever the reason it annoyed Raiya. Peter could never resist the urge to prod at the figurative sleeping dragon.

"Why did you leave then?"

Araiya then let out a dark chuckle and looked at him with amusement.

"Oh no no I've spoken enough. You're not the only one with questions."

"I'm sorry but who just woke up from a mind coma in an unfamiliar room and told that the friend he believed was dead was in fact still alive and is apparently a thought to be extinct Supernatural creature called a Fury?"

"Hey HALF Fury! Ok the half is important! Also Just whose fault is it that said friend was thought to be dead anyway"

"Alright I give you that." Peter conceded.

Araiya then leaned forward and flashed him a smug smile and stole a bit of the toast that was going cold on his plate.

"That day I came to say goodbye…. What were you going to tell me?"

Peter's wolf snarled at the memory of that day.

"You do remember my nephew." At the nod in his direction Peter continued to speak.

"The silly pup had been seeing a hunter. Needless to say the manipulative whore had used her womanly wiles on my naïve nephew. I had told my Alpha of my suspicions but she ignored my worries, as per usual"

"Mmh Talia right. Your sister was the Alpha of your pack right?"

"Talia is no sister of mine, not anymore."

"Right, because she's dead. Burned to death in that house fire."

"THEY WOULDN'T HAVE DIED HAD SHE LISTENED TO ME" Peter roared.

"But she didn't listen Peter and so the pack paid for their Alpha's mistakes."

"That's why I came to you! YOU would have listened! We could have stopped my idiotic Nephew, Killed that bitch he was fucking with and protected the pack. I was going to tell you about everything that day" Peter ranted out his frustration from that day coming back to him.

"You were angry and frustrated, your worry for the pack overwhelmed you and your wolf could sense the danger you were in. When I told you I was leaving it was the last push you needed to fall off the edge. I had been what you saw as your last hope in saving the pack. It's why you attacked"

Peter heaved as Araiya spoke, his chest tight and his wolf tense at the sound of her words. The feelings he had felt that day flooding through him. He could feel his emotions weighing heavily on his heart. Why could he feel all of this? Why was he remembering all of this? Realization came upon him as his questions were answered. Peter let out a daunting laugh and grinned darkly at the smirk on Araiya's face.

"I know what you're doing" Peter chimed out his blue eyes glinting in malicious glee. Excitement pooled in his stomach and he felt in awe at Raiya.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Araiya responded blinking innocently back at Peter.

Peter snarled and roared at her.

"Stop using my emotions against me. I know what Furies can do Rai, I'm no fool" Peter growled at her in warning. Araiya just grinned at him and her eyes flashed amethyst purple before fading back into gold.

"You understand my point though. I don't blame you Peter. I would never blame you for what had happened that day."

Peter just glared at her.

"You died because I lost control. Do you know what I felt when my emotions ceased ruling my conscious!? Do you know the amount of betrayal I carried at what my wolf and I had done? I failed to protect the pack, there were pups in that fire. I killed you!"

"And I left Peter. I could have come back after I had healed up. I should've been there at your side but instead I left you and cursed you to carry the burden of the fire and my death. The death of those pups and your pack is my burden to carry just as much as it is yours."

"THAT IS MY BURDEN ALONE TO CARRY!" Peter screamed at her. He was wild and so distressed a tossup from his usual collected self. His hair which had grown a few inches and was messed from the amount of times he had forcefully gripped at it. His eyes wide and reddened from frustration.

Araiya didn't glare back. She didn't stand up to him and defend her proclamation. She stared at the broken man that would always hold a dear place to her with nothing but compassion. Her eyes softened and lowered to the floor, much like a guilty child would. The silence in the room was thick and nauseating for anyone who would walk in. Peter was still staring at her waiting for her response, for her next move.

"A burden shared is a burden halved Petey"

Her voice carried within the room like a floating feather. It's softened and yearning tone halted Peter as he realized just how much she cared for him. He had forgotten that one quality he both praised and shared with Araiya. When either of them felt they felt with their entire being. She was a lot like him, it was why they had gotten along so well.

"Look at what a mess we've become" Araiya mused with sardonic humor. Peter barked out another laugh. He was tired.

"Who would have thought we'd become such mad men." Peter huffed out.

"I don't know, the unappreciated genius werewolf from the Hale Pack and the Scorned outcast Half Fury from the Black Family. Together they formed a partnership that rivaled the greatest of all the greats both heroes and villains alike. Sounds like the making of a great origin story." Araiya mused. Peter watched the serious contemplation on her face and chuckled.

"Nerd" He griped.

"Seriously don't be such a downer Petey"

They once more settled into compatible silence and stewed on their emotions. Peter didn't feel the need to break the silence anymore because he didn't feel alone. Derek and Scott would never accept him into their pack, not after what he had done in his crazed state. The chances of either of them even considering forgiving him was so miniscule it was best if he just accepted that it was a lost cause. He has no pack, had lost them in the fire, had killed his own niece and severed any chances of trust between him and his nephew. Derek had left him in Eichen house and had not once visited him. Did Derek even know that he had been in a coma? Did he even care?

"I missed you Petey" Araiya whispered. Peter looked at her not letting any of his depressing thoughts show on his face. Raiya took his hand and started to trace something into the flesh of his hand. Peter watched her fingers movement, felt the familiar pattern from when he was in the darkness. Raiya had stayed by his side. She didn't leave him alone.

His wolf purred within him and whimpered. Peter felt it then.

**Happiness Hope Fondness Warmth Comfort**

"Welcome back minion" He whispered.

Araiya smiled at Peter and hugged him tightly. For the first time in months she was balanced, all three of them equally feeling and thinking the same. When Araiya opened her eyes as she pulled away from the hug her eyes glowed gold with a ring of amethyst outlining her pupil.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveal the wounds which I have hidden: Indicate vulnera, quos abscondi (Used Google translate) <strong>

**Mmh. So here is the next update. It was actually kind of difficult writing this chapter you may have noticed, I wasn't satisfied with the way it flowed. So this might be revised later on. Depends on what you guys think of it, so review please. From what I've derived from Peter's character I thought that he and Derek were sort of similar. With the whole wearing leather thing and hanging out with teenagers and stuff. So towards the end I tried to make it seem like Peter and Derek share that sense of self blame. You know the whole 'it's my fault' kind of thinking. Derek from the series when he was younger looked like he idolised Peter so I kind of went of that. **

**What did you think of Peter and Araiya's interaction. ALSO despite how some of their scenes were written out this is a DEREK AND ARAIYA pairing. There is no Peter and ARAIYA pairing ok. **

**Thank you followers and favers. Feedback is appreciated. **


	12. A Favor (Filler Chapter)

**Greetings ...**

**I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry once again for this chapter as well. This is basically a filler chappie a short little update/ preview chapter. It's almost been 3 weeks and I had left you all hanging and I just felt really bad. My assignments have been intense and there was just no time to write. There will probably be another long wait before the next one as well. So this is basically a chapter to show you all that I'm not abandoning this fic or forgotten it.**

**I hope you all forgive me :( **

* * *

><p>Parish had known this was coming. He had known that something weird would come along and end the stream of normality they had going. With a heavy sigh Jordan Parish covered the dead body which had been reported.<p>

"What do we have Parish?" Sheriff Stilinski inquired. The sheriff stared at the sheet covered body with sympathy and sadness. No matter who or what that person did, in the end they were people. People who had either lost their way or Death had claimed them to early.

"Victim: Female, Blonde hair, Brown eyes. Body discovered at 8 this morning by a jogger who strayed of the track and ended up discovering the body"

"How so?"

"Sheriff, the girl was strung up on a tree tied with ropes and her throat slashed clean through. The assumption at the moment is she bled to death" Parish gave the Sheriff a meaningful look trying to covey his suspicions. His efforts weren't in vain though because the Sheriff was coming to the same conclusions as his deputy. This might not be a typical murder.

Parish made sure that he and the Sheriff were further away from their co-workers. He didn't want to risk having one of them overhear their discussion and earn themselves any unwanted attention. Sheriff Stilinski just looked at the dead girl's body, she looked to be only a few years older than Stiles. It made him sick, sick to think that there were monsters in the world who could do such a horrible deed. By monsters the sheriff didn't just mean the supernatural kind.

"Sheriff I don't think this was a normal murder" Parish muttered as his eyes never stopped darting around. The sheriff just grunted to show that he heard and waited for Parish to continue. On cue Parish motioned for the sheriff to take a look at something at the base of the tree they had to cut the girl down from. Carved into the tree was a set of what looked like symbols all in a curve.

"Oh god" The sheriff breathed out in despair.

"The same symbols were carved on her chest… "Parish regretfully informed.

"We'll discuss this more at the station"

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Parish asked.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at his deputy. He knew that the kids would want to know. That once they find out they would start investigating and doing all they can to try and figure out what attacked the girl. Sooner or later they would encounter whatever supernatural creature it is causing havoc and will fight it. The sheriff knew it was selfish of him but he didn't want them getting involved, not unless he could help it. But the sheriff also knew not telling the kids will just cause more trouble for himself. So he came up with a compromise.

"If this has the supernatural involved we'll call Derek first."

Parish nodded in understanding. Derek was most probably their best bet at going about this whole thing. Parish didn't really want the kids involved too even if they were werewolves and stuff. Parish looked at Sheriff Stilinski and took note of how his shoulders sagged with tension and the despaired look on his face.

Sheriff Stilinski was a good and brave man. Everyone in Beacon Hills would tell you that if you asked. He was well liked and always did his duty. He was the best sheriff the town had ever had. Some may even go as far as describing Sheriff Stilinski to be the best of the best. Therefore it should come as no surprise at how willing Parish was to agree with Sheriff Stilinski's decision in keeping the kids in the dark for a little longer. The sheriff just wanted to be sure the kids could at least enjoy their normal lives a little longer.

Only …. There was a slight problem….

"Uh no offense sheriff but just how are we going to keep the teens in the dark if … you know" The words **_'THEY HAVE A STILES'_** went unspoken.

Stiles Stilinski was probably the most whirlwind of a boy Parish had ever met. Parish didn't even know what he really thought about the kid. After the whole Nogitsune thing he developed a wariness to the kid, that wariness soon was accompanied by respect. Just like his father Stiles Stilinski was a good kid. He was loyal and fiercely protective. Not to mention a brilliant amateur detective. There was only one other person in Beacon Hills who could solve a case just as good if not better than Sheriff Stilinski, and that was Stiles Stilinski.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at his deputy with amused frustration. He knew just what Parish was getting at, and as much as he loved his boy, Stiles would no doubt find some way to get involved in this case sooner or later. Not to mention the fact that Beacon Hills was quite the small town and things like discovering another dead body would not stay hidden for long. After all the last time the sheriff got a call about a dead body being found in the woods his son got involved with werewolves.

"You let me worry about Stiles. You just make sure this case stays as under wraps as you can get it"

Having said that the sheriff then started trekking his way to his cruiser leaving Parish to watch on in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*Augusta's Mansion*<span>_**

"So to summarise Peter Hale's insanity adventure (Part one). You seduced a nurse to escape your imprisonment in hospital, became the alpha after your niece died, gave your love bite of Alpha love to a teenager and then proceeded to manipulate and torment a bunch of teenagers and your distraught and emotionally stunted nephew"

Peter didn't say anything.

"I mean that's cool, sure it's no Lion king but it's definitely got potential." Araiya mused as she stirred her coffee idly. The two were seated across from each other at the dining room table. Both enjoying the filling sensation after a hefty breakfast. After Peter's awakening the Mansion seemed to feel just a little bit livelier. Just a little bit brighter. Although Araiya would firmly and depreciatingly deny it if you asked her.

Peter glared at Araiya with half-hearted annoyance. He still held a bit of a grudge against her for leaving him to awaken in the middle of a mountain ash circle with only a treadmill, a bottle of water and a couple of pills yesterday morning. Initially furious at her Peter had did nothing but argue and threaten to maim her once he got out. Of course all he got back in response was heinous laughter and insults about his weight. He was not fat. Not in any way was he fat okay.

Araiya's outlook on the whole thing was that Peter was a lazy ass. If she didn't find some way to motivate him then he'd just mooch of her and bemoan. So from the graciousness and kindness of the depths of her heart, and the respect and dedication she had for their friendship, she took on the challenge of helping Peter help himself. To enforce just how serious she was about him doing as she said, she used the mountain circle as insurance that he would do as he's instructed. Taking medication of any form had never been a need for Peter. He was a werewolf, there was no need for something like that because werewolves never suffered like humans did. Only Araiya said that things had changed for him, that there was something wrong with him that made him taking those pills sealed in with him a necessity. When asked about the treadmill, without an ounce of shame Araiya had told him it was there to torment him. If any of that made sense.

"Honestly Petey only you would challenge the Joker in the psychopath isle" Araiya teased.

"I had my reasons" Peter retorted

"Uh huh whatever you say Mr P"

Araiya knew that Peter was still recovering, that he was still suffering the backlash from his forced mind coma. She didn't delude herself into believing that he was the same man from her childhood. She could sense that he was hiding things from her, that his story was a form of the truth, watered down for her sake. She understood and respected that but, she wasn't sharing unless he did. An eye for an eye. She was going to play mirror man with him just like she had all those years ago when they became acquainted in that cell.

"So is this what you do all day? Sit around and drink coffee. I confess I would have thought you would be doing something less…. Mundane with your life" Peter drawled.

Araiya smirked and peered at him from over the rim of her raised cup.

"Ngaw sorry Peter but not everyone fancies the idea of biting under aged minors and coming off as a creeper"

"You won't ever let me live that down would you.."

"Not a chance! Next time think before you go around spreading your hickey of doom"

Peter opened his mouth to retort when the sound of a phone ringing began to echo throughout the room. Now Peter knows that Araiya and he are in no way as comfortable around each other as they may seem. Something had changed, I mean you can't kill someone and then expect that person to be super welcoming and willing to be your best friend forever. Take it from Peter, after all he's still holding a grudge against Derek for slashing his throat, and he totally deserved that. The familiar dynamic of their friendship is still there but the amount of trust they used to have is lacking. He can practically smell the amount of secrets their both hiding from one another and this is with his werewolf senses slightly impaired.

There is a bright side though…. Both he and Araiya are creatures of habit.

Letting a smug grin grace his features Peter leaned back into his seat and watched Raiya squirm. Most others probably wouldn't be able to tell but Araiya had a lot of habits that gave her away and Peter still remembered some of them. There was a time he knew all of them but things had changed. In fact Peter is positive that Raiya would actually have a chance at beating him in a game of poker this time round. Since he had awoken Araiya had been leading the game, Peter had been at a disadvantage. He was in her territory and she was making him play by her rules.

The ringing continued and the both of them just stared at wear her phone was charging on the bench. His blue eyes took note of the light tapping Raiya's pointer finger did against the side of her cup, the way her honey eyes steeled whilst her posture tensed just the slightest.

"Are you not going to answer that?"

Raiya's eyebrow twitched just the slightest and Peter smiled. Finally, finally he had an opening. He had some form of defence, something he could exploit. At that Peter felt more willing to relax, even if it was miniscule none the less it was something.

"It might be someone important" Peter teased with a smirk, doing his best to get a rise from Araiya.

"Hm… perhaps" was all Raiya sad.

The phone rang three more times with only 3 more before it'd go to voice mail. Peter was busy trying to decide on if Araiya didn't want him to be present during the phone call or if she didn't want him to know just WHO was calling. It could be either one.

"You just going to let it go to voicemail?" He asked.

Then he saw it. The chip in her mask that unveiled her façade. Her honey brown eyes softened and she bit her lip. There was only one reason she would do that. One reason she would ever trap her bottom lip with her teeth and tap her pointer finger in that very same beat. Peter couldn't believe it but of all the things she could slip up in hiding it had to be this. Araiya was nervous or interested in a boy. A boy she had given her number too and had been waiting for him to call. Araiya was interested in someone (A BOY) and had actually given them her number. Peter had somehow lucked out and hit the jackpot.

His revelation must have shown on his face because Araiya had then narrowed her eyes at Peter in warning before collecting her phone and answering the call just before its final ring.

"Well I must admit… I was starting to think you'd never call" she spoke with an airy tone.

Peter just watched with keen and focus eyes, even going as far as leaning in closer. Both his curiosity, disbelief and suspicion fuelling him.

"If I had known I was supposed to I would have" The voice on the other sounded out.

If she knew it or not Araiya's small smile dimmed just the tiniest and her shoulder's sagged slightly. Although small those actions spoke volumes to Peter. Whoever it was on the phone was not who Raiya was expecting…. And it disappointed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Araiya's Pov<strong>

Was I expecting to hear the gruffness of Green eyes voice and the deep tones the words he spoke took? Yes. I honestly was.

It had been 5 days. 5 days since I had given him my number and there had not been any form of communication between the two of us. In all honesty I was just a smidge offended.

"You know I'm always eager to get a call from my favourite Chief" I chirped half-heartedly.

The words itself was no lie, but this time around I had actually hoped it'd been Green eyes to call. It was disappointing because I had thought my 'making new friends' plan was actually a success.

"SO what can I do for you? Bambi and the Mountain Lion aren't too out of control for you are they? They haven't mauled each other over the last of my goodies?" I questioned.

A small part of me felt bad. I hadn't been over to the Stilinski household for 2 days now after so forcefully invading their home and flooding them with food dishes. After the dinner, it was a major struggle for me to control my two beings. Meeting Malia was an unexpected surprise, one I had never thought possible. The minute I had saw her I had known, we could sense it, Feel the link.

Everything was building up inside me, and I knew it was wrong of me to push away the emotional turmoil that was building. Yet problem after problem, mystery after mystery just kept popping up and the stress was dangerously close to let my other escape the confines of her cage. The stress cooking was my emergency fall back plan. It was my reliever.

"Raiya you still there?" Sheriff Stilinski voiced concerned.

"Yeah Chief!" I responded startling myself out of my thoughts. There was something in the way that he spoke, that he sounded. As of late the Chief always sounded tired and wary, of course it could be due to his old age but for some reason it felt like there was something more.

"You think you could do me a favour?"

That had me stopping. The sheriff was never one who liked calling in favours. There was shifting across from me and I was suddenly reminded that Peter was in the same room with me. Looking up at the werewolf I repressed a fond smirk at the narrowed eyes he sported and the scrunch between his eyebrows as he eavesdropped on my conversation with the chief.

"Well that certainly depends Chief" I mused

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! Reviews about anything and everything I just need to know what your thoughts and opinions are and if any of you even still like this story! Cause I know people are reading this story but does anyone LIKE this story and if not why ? <strong>

**Thank you for the faves and follows. **


End file.
